


Loving Someone No Matter What

by Valorie818



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valorie818/pseuds/Valorie818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU story about Sonny who is an artist that has Leukemia and Will who is a construction worker. They meet for the first time at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So just to let you know I don’t know much about cancer or cancer treatments or what doctors do so please don't critique me on that. I hope you enjoy this story, I’ve been wanting to write this for awhile and I finally did. I will get more chapters out as soon as I can.

 

SSSSSSSSSSSS

“I SAID I DON’T WANT TO TRY IT ON.” Sonny threw the wig across the hospital room and crossed his arms over his chest like a 4 year old. He knew that he was being childish but this was the hundredth time he told his mom he didn’t want to wear a wig. Sonny was just fine with his hat; he didn’t need any special wig. He hated that he even needed to wear a hat in the first place but hair loss was one of the things that happens during chemotherapy.

“I am sorry Sonny I was just trying to help.” Adrienne walked over and picked up the wig.

Sonny sighed feeling guilty now, “I know you are trying to help but I told you before that I didn’t want to wear a wig.”

“Okay fine I will leave you alone about it. I just want you to be happy.” Adrienne laid her hand on Sonny’s cheek and smiled.

Sonny laid his hand on top of his moms hand and smiled back at her, “I know that mom and I love you for it.” He turned his head and kissed her palm. “Now what would make me happy right now would be for you to take me for a walk. I need to get out of this room for a little while.”

“Okay dear.” Adrienne brought a wheelchair over and helped Sonny get into it. She turned the wheelchair around and slowly pushed Sonny out of the room. He was in that room all the time and it made him crazy. There was always something to watch in the hallways of the hospital, it was nice sometimes to just sit and watch everybody move around. Adrienne put her hand on Sonny’s shoulder, “Sonny I have to go to the bathroom would you be okay here by yourself?”

“Yeah I will be fine.” He waved her off. After she left he wheeled himself over to the drinking fountain because he was suddenly thirsty. When he reached it he took a little rest because moving that short distance made him tired. After he rested for a second he went to move forward a little more so he could take a drink when all of a sudden some guy got there first and took a drink. “Hey! That was rude I was about ready to take a drink!”

The man took a few big gulps of water before he stood up and looked at Sonny with the most piercing blue eyes he has ever seen. The first thing out of Sonny’s mouth was, “Whoa.” This man had short blonde hair and looked fit, almost like he did a lot of heavy lifting at his job. Sonny was so distracted by staring at him that he didn’t hear what the blonde man said to him, “I’m sorry what did you just say.”

He flashed this most amazing cocky smile and Sonny almost didn’t hear what he said, “I get that reaction a lot.”

Sonny tried to compose himself and feign innocence, “I’ve no idea what you are talking about.”

Now he was laughing, “I’m Will Horton; what’s your name?” Will stuck his hand out waiting for Sonny to grab it.

He grabs Will’s hand and shook it, “I’m Sonny Kiriakis. So what are you doing in the hospital? You don’t look like you need any medical help.”

“My buddy from work accidently put a nail through his hand; he wasn’t paying attention while he was using a nail gun.”

Sonny cringed, “Ouch that has got to hurt.” He was flirting with this sexy god in front of him and it made him feel alive, more alive than he has felt in a long time, “So what kind of job do you have that would involve a nail gun?”

Will smirked, “I work in construction and there are a lot of mishaps on a construction site.”

“I’m sure there is.” Sonny could hear the clicking of his mom’s heels as she is walking back and Sonny inwardly sighed, “Well it was nice to meet you but I have to get my drink and then head back to my room.”

Will winked at Sonny, “It was a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled that cocky smile again before turning and headed back the way he came.

His mom approached him, “Sonny why are you all the way over here and who was that man?”

“I needed drink so I came over here.” He didn’t answer the last part because he didn’t want to get into with her.

“You could have asked me to bring you to the water fountain before I left. I don’t want you to strain yourself.” She patted his shoulder.

He shrugged his shoulder, “I didn’t know I was thirsty until after you left. Its fine I made it over here just fine.”

“Okay. So who was the blonde guy you were talking with?” She asked again.

“Mom I don’t want to talk to you about this.” Sonny groaned and put his face in his hand.

Adrienne sighed, “I know you don’t Sonny but I am going to remind you anyway. It’s best if you don’t try and do relationships right now. It would be stressful for you and possibly heartbreaking on both ends. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“MOM!” he shouted that a little too loud; some people looked at them but then went back about their business, “Mom can we please just drop this? Can you take me back to my room now I don’t want be out here anymore.”

“Sure honey.” Adrienne turned the wheelchair around and pushed Sonny back towards his room.

WWWWWWWWWW

Will was sitting down in a chair when he saw the most gorgeous man he has ever seen. He was in a wheelchair being pushed by a blonde woman who clearly wasn’t a nurse because she was wearing heels. She pushed him down a hallway and Will started to follow them; he didn’t know why but he felt drawn to this man. He wasn’t being creepy or anything he just wanted to see what they were up to. After a little while they stopped; the woman said something to the patient and the left him sitting there.

When he saw the patient moving toward the water fountain that is when he made a decision. He wanted to talk to this gorgeous so he figured he might cut in front of him to get his attention. Will walked forward and was about ready to go around him when he saw that the man had stopped and was resting. After a few seconds the man moved like he was going to take a drink and that is when Will cut in front of him.

“Hey! That was rude I was about ready to take a drink!” The man was outraged. Will finished taking a drink then he turned and looked at him. This man had chocolate brown eyes and his mouth looked kissable, Will could tell that this man had gone through some cancer treatments because he was skinny and his skin was pale. He remembered that his grandma looked like that when she had cancer.

Will noticed that his man had look of shock came over his face, “Whoa.”

Will smiled; he knew that he looked hot because he worked out a lot, “I get that reaction a lot.”

The man didn’t say anything for a second and then it was like he mentally shook himself, “I’m sorry what did you just say?”

Will put a huge smile on his face and repeated himself; “I get that reaction a lot.”

The gorgeous man tried to sound innocent but he knew the truth; he decided to have mercy on the beautiful man, “I’m Will Horton; what’s your name?” Will stuck his hand out waiting for Sonny to grab it.

The man grabbed Will’s hand, “I’m Sonny Kiriakis. So what are you doing in the hospital? You don’t look like you need any medical help.”

“Oh my buddy from work accidently put a nail through his hand; he wasn’t paying attention while he using a nail gun.”

Sonny cringed, “Ouch that has got to hurt.” Sonny smirked and something passed over his face, it looked like happiness, “So what kind of job do you have that would involve a nail gun?”

Will smirked, “I work in construction and there are a lot of mishaps on a construction site.”

“I’m sure there is.” Sonny was smiling but then something distracted him for a second before his face fell, “Well it was nice to meet you but I have to get my drink and then head back to my room.”

Will was disappointed that he had to say goodbye to Sonny but he winked at him; “It was a pleasure to meet you.” Will smiled his best smile before turning and headed back the way he came. He got to the end of the hall before turning back around he saw Sonny talking to the blonde woman. Their conversation seemed to start out fine but then Sonny got frustrated and shouted, “MOM!!!!!!”

 _‘Ah so the blonde woman is Sonny’s mom.’_ Will thought. He wondered what Sonny’s mom said to him that made him made like that. He finally decided to leave, he had already seen too much and he didn’t like spying. Will turned around and left again to go find out if his friend was done or not.

*To Be Continued*


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny is thinking about Will and Will buys flowers from a flower shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I wanted to let you guys know that appreciate the reviews you gave me, this is something I have been wanting to write and I enjoy writing it so much. This story was inspired by the song I’m Gonna Love You Through It from Martina McBride. If you ever have a chance to watch the video then you should because it’s a touching song. Well here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it.

 

SSSSSSSSSSS

The next day after Sonny met Will he was sitting in his bed listening to his iPod and staring out the window. He wasn’t really looking out the window; he was just daydreaming about a man with blue eyes and blond hair. Sonny couldn’t get Will out of his thoughts since the day before. He was constantly on Sonny’s mind and he wondered if he would ever see the sexy god again.

Suddenly there was movement in the corner of his eye; he looked to the door and there stood Will. At first Sonny thought that he was daydreaming again but when he pinched himself and it hurt then he knew that it was reality. He pulled the headphones out of his ears, “You ask and you shall receive.”

Will looked confused, “What?”

“Well I was just sitting here wondering what the likelihood would be for you to show up again.” Sonny smiled and gave Will the once over. His eyes reached Will’s hand and he saw that Will had a bouquet of Stargazer Lilies in his hand, “Are those for me?”

Will looked down and brought them up the chest level, he looked back at Will, “Yeah I saw them while I was at the store and I instantly thought of you.” Will walked closer to the bed and handed them to Sonny.

“Thanks so much. It’s been awhile since I have gotten flowers from a guy.” Sonny takes the flowers, “Do you see that empty vase sitting on that table? Could you bring it over here?” Sonny points across the room to the table in the corner.

“Sure.” Will gets the vase and brings it over.

Sonny smiles, “Could you put water in it?”

Will looks inside and blushes, “Oh right, that would definitely help.” He chuckles a little and heads to the sink to fill the vase up. Will brings it back over and holds it out for Sonny. He opens the flowers but before he puts them in he sighs, “I wish I had some scissors to cut the tips. It helps for the flowers to get the water better.”

“Oh wait…” Will reaches behind him and pulls out a pair of scissors from his back pocket, “My mom taught me that fact when I was younger so I remembered to bring a pair with me.”

The fact that Will thought of that made Sonny’s heart skip a beat; he takes the scissors from Will’s hand, “Thank you.” Sonny cut the tips off and sticks the flowers in the vase, “Could you put the vase back on the table?”

“Yes I sure can.” Will puts the flowers on the table; he returns and grabs a chair to bring it closer to the bed. He sits down in it and relaxes, “So how have you been since yesterday?”

“It’s been boring as hell. It sucks having to sit here all day with nothing to really do. Half the time I am either watching TV or listening to my iPod.” Sonny lifted his iPod showing Will.

Will leaned forward, “What were you listening too when I came in?”

Sonny put the iPod to his chest as if to protect it, “It’s a little embarrassing.”

“I promise to not laugh at you.” Will made an X across his chest with his finger, “I cross my heart that I will not laugh at you.”

Sonny gave him a suspicious look but then gave in, “I was listening to Marina McBride.”

“What song?”

“I’m Gonna Love You Through It. It’s about breast cancer but I feel like some parts of the song relates to my family and friends. They have been here for me through this situation and I love them dearly for that.” Sonny smiled a little remembering the warm welcome his friends gave him when he came home after the first treatment.

Will cleared his throat, “I never found out what you were here for. That is if you don’t mind telling me.”

Sonny sighed, “I don’t mind telling you. A few months ago I was diagnosed with Leukemia. I didn’t want to believe it at first and it took me a week to finally come to terms with it. After that I started home treatments.”

“If you’re able to be at home in the beginning then why are you here now?”

“I had a little complication with one of the chemotherapies I was doing and the doctors wanted to keep me here for a few days to see if I am okay.” Sonny shrugged, “I should be out in a day or two.”

Will leaned forward and grabbed Sonny’s hand, “Well I am glad that you will be able to leave soon.” Will kissed Sonny’s knuckles; he gave Sonny a heated look.

“Please don’t look at me like that.” Sonny tried to pull his hand away but Will held on.

Will looked confused, “Look at you like what?”

“Like I am the hottest guy you have ever seen.” Sonny looked down and tried again to get his hand free of Will’s hand but he was holding onto it really hard.

Will shook Sonny’s hand, “Look at me Sonny.” He slowly looked up into Will’s eyes, “I think you are the hottest and most sexy man that I have ever seen. Your eyes are so beautiful because they are so open and I can see your soul through them.”

A tear slid down Sonny’s face when he saw sincerity in Will’s eyes, “You are the first guy to ever say that to me since I started losing my hair.”

“Well it’s their loss, plus that means I get you all to myself.” Will’s smiling face turned serious, “There is something that I’ve wanted to do since yesterday.”

When Will didn’t say anything more Sonny was curious, “What would that be?”

Will stood up and sat down on the bed next to Sonny; he placed his hands on either side of Sonny’s face and slowly brought him closer, “This.” Will leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Sonny. Sonny was shocked at first but then sighed into the kiss. The butterflies in his stomach went crazy when Will licked his bottom lip seeking entrance. Sonny hesitantly opened up and allowed Will to explore his mouth. He finally brought his arms up and wrapped them around Will’s back trying to bring him closer. Will gave one more lick inside Sonny’s mouth before pulling away. Sonny’s head was spinning and it took him a minute to open his eyes. When he did Will was still leaning close and he still had the smoldering look in his eyes.

Sonny licked his lips, “You taste like cherry.”

Will laughed and it brought a twinkle in his eye, “Yeah I have to wear chap stick with a sunscreen so that my lips don’t get burned when I am on the construction site. I don’t like the original kind so I always wear the cherry flavor.”

“Well I like it.” Sonny brought his hand to Will’s face feeling totally baffled about this man. There had been a question in Sonny’s mind about this man, “Where did you come from?”

Will looked confused again; he brushed his thumb against Sonny’s cheek and asked, “What do you mean?”

Sonny moved over a little and turned to his side; he patted the spot next to him, “Here lay down next to me.” Will climbed on the bed and slid his arm under Sonny’s head. They adjusted a little so that there their bodies were flushed together, “I was just thinking about how you just randomly appeared to me when I needed you the most. It just seems hard to believe.”

“Well you better believe it because I will be stopping by more often and maybe hanging out with you outside the hospital. That is if you  
don’t mind.” Will looked a little unsure.

“Oh I would definitely be willing to hang out with you after I get out of the hospital.” Sonny stopped and froze; he remembered that his mom was against him being with someone so that might be a problem.

Will’s hand on Sonny’s face brought him out of his thoughts, “Hey Sonny where did you just go? You were happy one second then sad the next. What were you thinking just then?”

“Oh I was just thinking about how my mom isn’t going to like this. She had me convinced for awhile that I shouldn’t be with someone while I am going through this.” Sonny looked Will in the eyes, “I am starting to think she is wrong.”

“Of course she is wrong because everybody needs someone to be there for them and I am going to be here for you Sonny.” Will kissed Sonny again, a small chaste kiss before pulling away, “As much as I would like to stay I have to get to work.” Will got off the bed and kissed Sonny’s knuckles again.

“When will I get to see you again?” Sonny was desperate to see Will again.

Will thought about it, “How about after I get off tonight? I can be here around 7 or 8 tonight.”

Sonny smile was huge, “Okay, I will see you then.”

Will was walking backward to the door, “I’ll see you later then. Bye.”

“Bye.” Sonny waved before he walked out the door. 5 seconds after Will left Sonny wanted to squeal like a little girl but he held it in. That handsome stud was going to come back to visit him and it made his day that much brighter.”

WWWWWWWW

Will was at the store in line waiting to pay for his chap stick when he looked over to the flower shop and saw a bouquet of Stargazer Lilies. When he saw them Sonny popped into his mind because the flowers were so big and open that it just reminded Will of Sonny’s eyes. About how Will could look into Sonny’s eyes and see the depth of his soul, it was a beautiful thing just like those flowers. He finished paying for his chap stick and went over to the flower shop. Will picked out the best one and brought it to the lady at the counter, “I would like to get these.”

The woman at the front counter smiled, “Okay, would you like me to add some Babies Breath to them?”

“Sure that would be great.” Will waited patiently while she rewrapped the flowers, he looked over to the side and saw a pair of scissors. He suddenly remembered that you have to cut the ends off the flowers so that they can get the water better. A fact his mother told him when he was a kid, “Hey do you sell any scissor here?”

“Not in the flower shop but the store sells them.” She finished wrapping them up and handed them to Will.

“Thanks.” He paid her and went to look for a pair of scissor. After he paid for the scissors he looked down at his watch, “Okay I have 2 and half hours before I have to be at work that should be enough time to visit Sonny at the hospital.” Will went and found his truck in the parking lot before he drove to the hospital.

////////////

As he stepped through the doors of the hospital he patted his back pocket to make sure the scissors were still there and out of site. Will didn’t want to have the hospital security arresting him because he brought scissors in the hospital. As he was walking to the information desk he suddenly realized that maybe Sonny was a nickname because it didn’t sound like a regular name. He also didn’t have Sonny’s last name so Will just figured that he might describe him and maybe somebody will know him. He got to the information desk and addressed the nurse behind it, “Hey I was wondering if you have a patient here by the name of Sonny?”

The nurse searched on the computer then looked back at Will, “I’m sorry but I can’t seem to find someone with that name.”

Will sighed a little even though he was expecting this, “The other day he was being pushed around in a wheelchair on this floor by his mom. She has short blonde hair, nice clothes, and wearing heels.” Will thought about Sonny’s appearance and remembered that Sonny didn’t have any hair, “I think that Sonny is a cancer patient because he didn’t have any hair and he wears a black beanie. He has a great smile and beautiful brown eyes.”

A doctor that was standing nearby looked up, “I think I know who you’re talking about; what did you say his name was?”

“Sonny.”

The doctor smiled, “I do know him, and Sonny is his nickname. His real name is Jackson Kiriakis.”

“Thanks!”

The doctor nodded at him, “No problem.”

Will looked to the nurse to ask her to look for Jackson but she spoke before he could, “Jackson is in room 117.”

“Thank you so much.” He smiled at the nurse before leaving to find the room. When he finally reached room 117 he pushed the door open and walked in with confidence. As he stepped into the room he notices Sonny is lying on the hospital bed staring out the window with headphones in his ears. Sonny looked over to Will and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Will noticed that Sonny subtly pinched himself before a full smile graced his lips, “You ask and you shall receive.”

That caught Will off guard and it confused him, “What?”

“Well I was just sitting here wondering what the likelihood would be for you to show up again.” Sonny smiled and his eyes looked Will up and down giving him the once over. When Sonny’s eyes reached Will’s hand he paused and asked, “Are those for me?”

Will looked down and saw the flowers in his hand, he totally forgot about them; he brought them up so that Sonny could see them better, “Yeah I saw them while I was at the store and I instantly thought of you.” Will walked closer to the bed and handed them to Sonny.

“Thanks so much. It’s been awhile since I have gotten flowers from a guy.” Sonny takes the flowers, “Do you see that empty vase sitting on that table? Could you bring it over here?” Sonny points across the room to the table in the corner.

Will looks over and sees the vase, “Sure.” Will walks over and grabs the vase. He brings it over and tries to hand it to Sonny.

Sonny smiles, “Could you put water in it?”

Will looks inside, _Duh you genius it needs water_ , Will blushes, which he hasn’t done since he was little, “Oh right, that would definitely help.” He laughs as little and goes over to the sink to fill it up. Will brings it back over and holds it out for him. Sonny opens the flowers, still smiling but then the smile fades and he sighs, “I wish I had some scissors to cut the tips. It helps for the flowers to get the water better.”

“Oh wait…” Will reaches to his back pocket and brings out a pair of scissors he put there earlier, he seems to be forgetting everything today, “My mom taught me that fact when I was younger so I brought a pair with me.”

Something passed over Sonny’s eyes and he becomes a little shy, he reached over and took scissors from Will’s hand, “Thank you.” Sonny cut the tips off and sticks the flowers in the vase, “Could you put the vase back on the table?”

“Yes I sure can.” Will puts the flowers on the table. When he returns he grabs a chair and brings it closer to the bed. He sits down in it and relaxes, “So how have you been since yesterday?”

Sonny shrugged, “It’s been boring as hell. It sucks having to sit here all day with nothing to really do. Half the time I am either watching TV or listening to my iPod.” Sonny lifted his iPod showing Will.

Will was curious about what was on it, he leaned forward, “What were you listening too?”

Sonny put the iPod to his chest as if to protect it, “It’s a little embarrassing.”

“I promise to not laugh at you.” Will knew that it was a cheesy move but he wanted to do it, he made an X across his chest with his finger, “I cross my heart that I will not laugh at you.”

Sonny gave him a suspicious look while Will kept his face open so that he sees the truth behind his words, finally Sonny gave in, “I was listening to Martina McBride.”

 _Hmmm interesting_ , Will liked Martina McBride also but he never told anyone, “What song?”

“I’m Gonna Love You Through It. It’s about breast cancer but I feel like some parts of the song relates to my family and friends. They have been here for me through this situation and I love them dearly for that.” The soft smile and faraway look Sonny got told Will he was thinking about some memories.

When Sonny mentioned his family being there for him through this situation made Will remember that he didn’t know for sure what was wrong with him. He knew that it was cancer but not what kind, Will cleared his throat, “I never found out what you were here for.” Will backed up a little; he didn’t want to seem pushy; “That is if you don’t mind telling me.”

Sonny sighed and a sad smile came over his face, “I don’t mind telling you. A few months ago I was diagnosed with Leukemia. I didn’t want to believe it at first and it took me a week to finally come to terms with it. After that I started home treatments.”

“If you’re able to be at home in the beginning then why are you here now?”

“I had a little complication with one of the chemotherapies I was doing and the doctors wanted to keep me here for a few days to see if I am okay.” Sonny shrugged, “I should be out in a day or two.”

Will leaned forward and grabbed Sonny’s hand, “Well I am glad that you will be able to leave soon.” Will decided he would be bold and kiss Sonny’s knuckles. Sonny’s openness and the pure beauty that Will sees when he looks at him made him fall that much harder for him.

Sonny looked confused then a little sad, he tried to pull his hand away but Will wouldn’t let him, he pleaded with Will, “Please don’t look at me like that.”

Will was confused, he wasn’t sure if he did something wrong, “Look at you like what?”

“Like I am the hottest guy you have ever seen.” Sonny looked down and tried again to get his hand free of Will’s but he held on like it was a life line.

Will wanted Sonny’s attention so he shook his hand, “Look at me Sonny.” He slowly looked up and met Will’s eyes, “I think you are the hottest and most sexy man that I have ever seen. Your eyes are so beautiful because they are so open and I can see your soul through them.”

Will could see a tear slide down Sonny’s face, “You are the first guy to ever say that to me since I started losing my hair.”

That made Will mad because people should see that Sonny is beautiful no matter what, “Well it’s their loss, plus that means I get you all to myself.” Will wanted so badly to kiss him and so he decided to just do it, “There is something that I’ve wanted to do since yesterday.”

“What would that be?”

Will stood up and sat down on the bed next to Sonny; he placed his hands on either side of Sonny’s face and slowly brought him closer, “This.” Will leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Sonny. Will could feel Sonny freeze for a second before he sighed and started kissing back. Will smiled and licked Sonny’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Sonny slowly opened his mouth and let Will in. He almost shouted with joy when Sonny finally brought his arms up and wrapped them around his back pulling him closer. After Sonny did that Will had to look at Sonny, he licked one more time inside Sonny’s mouth before he reluctantly pulled back. Will smiled when Sonny’s eyes were still closed like he was trying to collect himself. When Sonny finally opened his eyes they were full of lust.

Sonny licked his lips, “You taste like cherry.”

Will laughed, that was the cutest thing Sonny said, “Yeah I have to wear chap stick with a sunscreen so that my lips don’t get burned when I am on the construction site. I don’t like the original kind so I always wear the cherry flavor.”

“Well I like it.” Sonny brought his hand to Will’s face; a look of confusion and wonder came over his face, “Where did you come from?”

Will was confused again; he brushed his thumb against Sonny’s cheek and asked, “What do you mean?”

Sonny moved over a little and turned to his side; he patted the spot next to him, “Here lay down next to me.” Will climbed on the bed and slid his arm under Sonny’s head. They adjusted a little so that there their bodies were flushed together, “I was just thinking about how you just randomly appeared to me when I needed you the most. It just seems hard to believe.”

That touched Will’s heart, “Well you better believe it because I will be stopping by more often and maybe hanging out with you outside the hospital. That is if you don’t mind.” Will wanted to make sure that it was okay with Sonny first.

“Oh I would definitely be willing to hang out with you after I get out of the hospital.” Sonny smiled but then stopped and he froze. He looked lost in thought.

Will put his hand on Sonny’s face to get his attention; “Hey Sonny where did you just go? You were happy one second then sad the next. What were you thinking just then?”

Sonny looked a little sheepish, “Oh I was just thinking about how my mom isn’t going to like this. She had me convinced for awhile that I shouldn’t be with someone while I am going through this.” Sonny looked Will in the eyes, “I am starting to think she is wrong.”

 _What was with people messing with Sonny’s head?_ Will’ thought. He smiled at Sonny, “Of course she is wrong because everybody needs someone to be there for them and I am going to be here for you Sonny.” Will kissed Sonny again, a small chaste kiss before he pulled away. He suddenly remembered that he has a job to get to, “As much as I would like to stay I have to get to work.” Will got off the bed; he turned around and kissed Sonny’s knuckles again.

Sonny looked at Will with desperation, “When will I get to see you again?”

Will thought about it, “How about after I get off tonight? I can be here around 7 or 8 tonight.”

Sonny smile was huge, “Okay then I will see you then.”

Will walked backward to the door; he wanted to see Sonny one more time before he left, “I’ll see you then. Bye.”

Sonny waved, “Bye.” Will walked out the door and walked down the hallway with an extra skip in his steps. This was turning out better than he thought.

*To Be Continued*


	3. Cherry Chapstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will visits Sonny again and Sonny gets to taste cherries again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for a special girl named Roxy. I hope you enjoy.

 

 

SSSSSSSSS

“Thanks mom for bringing my art supplies. It was starting to get boring in here.” Sonny looked through the stuff she brought, which was only drawing supplies since he couldn’t do any painting while in the hospital. They were all piled on the table that hangs over the bed.

“When I was walking past your room the thought occurred to me that you might be bored so I brought them for you.” Adrienne was sitting down in the seat that Will was occupying earlier. The thought of Will made him look at the clock and see that it was 6:30. Will could be here in a half an hour or maybe later and he didn’t want his mom here.

Sonny didn’t know how to subtly get his mom to leave so he decided to just be up front with her, “Mom I am going to need you to be gone by 7.”

Adrienne looked confused, “Why do you need me to be gone by then?”

“Someone is coming to visit me and I don’t want to hear you be mean to him. I really like him a lot and I feel like he is good for me.” Sonny gave his mom his stubborn look. He was going to win this argument no matter what.

She sighed, “Sonny we talked about this. This could lead to emotional drama that might end up being bad for you.”

Sonny wasn’t giving up this time, he continued to give her his look; “I don’t believe that, I believe that if things work out just right he could be the reason why I get better.” Adrienne tried to talk again but he held up his hand and stopped her from talking, “I am not changing my mind about this mom. I am 26 and I can decide when, where, and who I am going to be with.”

Adrienne sighed in defeat, “Alright sweetie I won’t bug you again about this but I want you to know that if you need a shoulder to cry on I am always here.” She stood up and gave Sonny a kiss on the cheek, “I will come back tomorrow, okay?”

Sonny kissed her cheek back, “Okay mom, I will see you tomorrow.”

Adrienne grabbed her purse and left Sonny’s room. He reached toward the art supplies and grabbed a sketch book, he might as well do something that will keep him entertained until Will gets there. After he opened to blank page he found a good charcoal pencil and started to draw from memory. Sonny was picturing Will’s blond hair and blue eyes trying to get all the features right.

////////////////

He didn’t know how long he had been drawing but when someone cleared their throat by the door and it startled Sonny out of his intense focus. When he jumped it made him leave a long mark across Will’s beautiful face. Sonny looked over to the door to yell at whoever just scared him but stopped when he saw that it was Will, a smile came to his face, “I swear that is the third time in two days that you have come out of nowhere.”

Will laughed, “It’s not my fault you don’t pay attention to your surroundings.” He walked to the bed and sat down on the side of the bed after Sonny moved over, “So what were you doing when I came in?”

“I was drawing but you made me mess up and now it’s ruined.” Sonny showed Will the picture of him he was drawing. Sonny was working on the eye when he was startled and now there is a dark line going down his cheek. Almost like a scar, “See how you messed me up.”

“Oh dang I made you mess up my pretty face,” Will winked at Sonny.

For some reason that gesture always makes Sonny blush, “I know how you can make it up to me.”

Will smiled, “Oh really? Would that involve this?” Will leaned forward and captured Sonny’s lips. Sonny opened right up for Will, he loved how assertive Will is. Sonny was always on the shy side and so it was nice to be with someone who always made the first move. He hesitantly licked inside Will’s mouth which seemed to excite Will because he started kissing him more heatedly. Sonny put his hand on will’s cheek and tried gave as good as he got, this connection with Will is more than he has ever felt toward anyone else in his life.

Suddenly Sonny’s energy started to fade and he was getting really tired, he pulled away from Will, “I am sorry but I am suddenly exhausted.” He breathed heavily.

Will sat back and seemed to be collecting himself, he opened his eyes and looked at Sonny, “I am sorry if I exhausted you, I have no idea what came over me.” He gave Sonny a guilty look and put his hand on Sonny’s cheek, “I didn’t hurt you or anything did I?”

Sonny relaxed into his bed and snuggled into Will’s hand, “No, it’s just that I get tired more easily because of the chemo. Hopefully I will be cured soon and go into remission.”

“Well I hope that happens too.” He looked back at the drawing, “So what were thinking about how I could make it up to you.”

“Oh right, I was thinking you could pose for me and I could draw you again. I will have to rest first and then draw you in a few minutes.” Sonny turned his head and kissed Will’s palm.

Will looked a little unsure, “You’re not going to make me sit in a weird position are you?”

Sonny smiled mischievously at Will, “Maybe.”

Will groaned, “I guess I deserve that after scaring you.” Will rubbed his thumb on Sonny’s cheek, “So how are you feeling? Do you feel a little better?”

“Yeah what’s left of my strength is coming back.” Sonny looked around the room trying to think of where he wants Will to be. He eyes reached the couch and an idea formed, “I want you to lie on the couch over there and I will direct you to how I want you posed.”

“Well that sounds easy enough.” Will pecked Sonny on the lips before he moved around the bed to sit on the couch. He lied back and got comfortable. Sonny scrutinized Will, “Okay I want you to put your hand on the back of the couch and then put your other hand behind your head.” Will followed the directions but it still didn’t look right, “Okay bend your leg up so it’s leaning against the back of the couch and keep your other leg straight. Now lower your chin but keep looking at me.” When Will was posed just right Sonny had a sudden thought of Will naked on the couch just like in the movie Titanic. Heat filled Sonny’s face and he tried to hide it by acting like nothing was wrong but Will wasn’t fooled.

Will laughed, “Does this make you hot Sonny?”

Sonny puts face in his hands feeling extremely shy, “Oh my gosh, you are making be blush like no other.”

“Well I like making you blush it’s really hot.” Will kept giving him his smoldering look.

“You like to use the word hot a lot, don’t you?” Sonny looked back at Will still blushing profusely.

Will shrugged, “Yeah I do. I only use it when I need it to describe something that is, well…, hot.” He laughed at his little joke.

Sonny rubbed his cheeks trying to calm himself down, “Okay I have to start drawing now.” He focused back on his drawing pushing back the thought of Will naked from his mind which wasn’t an easy thing to do.

He slowly worked on the drawing getting the shading right, an hour later Will kept complaining about his arm getting tired, “Hush I am almost finished.” Sonny bit his lip as he finished that last bit of shading. When he was finished he moved the drawing further away from him to get a better view, “Okay Will I believe I am finished, you can put your hand down now.”

“Thank god. I was starting to lose feeling in my arm.” Will started rubbing his arm as he sat up, “I want to see.” He stood up and walked over to the bed.

Sonny turned it a little to the side so that Will had to stand really close to the bed to see it. He needed Will that close to him after being apart for an hour. He was becoming obsessed, “It needs a little work.”

Will’s eyebrows furrowed, “What are you talking about, I think it looks great.”

“Of course you think it’s great. It’s a picture of you and you just admitted to me yesterday that you know you are hot.” Sonny chuckled.

Will smirked and gave Sonny a cocky look, “Damn right I am hot but that’s not the only reason behind why I think it’s great. You are very good at that and it shows in the drawing.”

Sonny blushed, “Well thanks.” He stared at Will until he looked back at him, “Suddenly I am craving the taste of cherries. Is there any way that you can help me out with that?” Sonny gave Will a knowing look.

Will chuckled, “I think I can.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the chapstick and put some on very slowly. Sonny was just getting hot seeing Will’s lips becoming glossy. Will put the lid back on the chapstick before putting it in his pocket; he moved all of Sonny’s stuff out of the way and climbed on the bed on top of Sonny, “Can you lean the bed back so that it’s more comfortable.”

A shocked and excited Sonny fumbled for the remote, he leaned the bed back more so that I was almost flat. Will put his thigh in between Sonny’s leg and settled his growing erection on top of Sonny’s. He laid the rest of the way on top of Sonny and thrust up a bit bringing a moan out of Sonny. Will cradled Sonny’s head in his hands and kissed him hard. The taste of cherries exploded in his mouth and he groaned.

Sonny started kissing back just as hard as he was until Will pulled away, “I don’t want you to get too tired so please don’t do more than you can handle.”

“It’s just natural for me to kiss you like that. You make me so hot and horny.” Sonny breathed heavily and tried to kiss Will again but he pulled further away.

“Just be careful okay.” When Sonny nodded his head Will went back to kissing him. Sonny licked Will’s lips trying to get more of that cherry flavor. Their tongues danced together, tasting each other. Will broke the kiss but started to kiss and lick down the side of Sonny’s neck, he pushed down Sonny’s sweater and shirt off his shoulder. He continued to kiss and lick across Sonny’s shoulder which brought a groan out of him; he thrust up onto Will because his erection was throbbing like no other.

Sonny pushed Will back a little so he could lick along the column of Will’s throat over his Adam’s apple up to his chin before licking those lips and then kissing them. Their tongues danced together again for awhile before Will pulled away again. Sonny groaned in frustration, “Why do you keep doing that?”

“This time it was because if I don’t stop now I am going to explode in my pants and I don’t want to do that in the hospital.” He looked into Sonny’s eyes, “I want to make that moment special for you.”

That statement made Sonny sigh and put their foreheads together, “You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time.”

“Well I am glad you think so because I was just thinking the same thing.” Will rubbed their noses together. Sonny let out a huge yawn and Will looked concerned, “I wore you out again didn’t I?”

“It’s not a problem I just need a little nap but I don’t want you to go.” Sonny was worried that Will would leave now.

“Don’t worry I am not going anywhere.” Will and Sonny moved around until they were lying sided by side like earlier that day, “I will take a nap with you, how does that sound?”

Sonny’s smile was huge, “That sounds great.” They got a little more comfortable before they both fell asleep instantly.

WWWWWWWW

Will lifted his hard hat and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He put his hard hat back on and looked to the Arizona sky. It got so hot out here in the summertime. Will lifted a two-by-four and brought it over to the wall that he and a few of the other construction workers were building. He set it along side of a few other ones and walked over to Chad, “Hey Chad how about you actually help with this wall and stop texting Abby so much. I would like to get off at a decent time. I am meeting up with someone after work today.”

Chad was staring at his phone but the last part of what Will said got his attention, “You met someone?”

“Yeah I met him at the hospital.” Will smiled thinking about Sonny.

“You met him at the hospital? Why were you at the hospital?”

Will gave Chad a ‘are you serious’ look, “I had to take T there the other day. Remember how the idiot shot a nail through his hand.”

“Oh right I forgot about that.” Chad didn’t even look guilty about forgetting that little bit of news.

“Of course you forgot because you can never get your nose out of your phone. Now will you please help me with this wall.” Will pleaded with Chad; he really wanted to get at the hospital at a decent time.

“Okay man I will help you out.” Chad got up and put his phone away.

When 6 o’clock rolled around Will and Chad were finished with the wall. That was a good thing because it will take him an hour to get to the hospital which was all the way across the city. Will left the construction site and walked to his car; he got in his car and drove onto the highway leading to the hospital.

///////////

He walks into Sonny’s room and sees him sitting in bed drawing something in a sketch book. This answers Will’s question about what Sonny does for a living. It looked that Sonny was so wrapped up in his drawing that he didn’t even notice Will so he decided to clear his throat.

Sonny was startled so much that it looked like he jumped to the ceiling. He looked angry and frustrated when he finally looked towards Will but the angry expression left his face, it turned to one of pure joy, “I swear that is the third time in two days that you have come out of nowhere.”

Will laughed when he realized that it was true, “It’s not my fault you don’t pay attention to your surroundings.” He walked to the bed and sat down on the side of the bed after Sonny moved over, “So what were you doing when I came in?”

“I was drawing but you made me mess up and now it’s ruined.” Sonny turned the picture so that Will could see it and he was shocked that it was a picture of him. There was a long black mark that came from the corner of his eye down along his cheek; it looked like a scar, “See how you messed me up.”

Will smirked and winked at Sonny, “Oh dang I made you mess up my pretty face.”

Sonny blushed, “I know how you can make it up to me.”

That blush made Will really wanted to kiss Sonny so he played along with him, “Oh really? Would that involve this?” Will leaned forward to capture Sonny’s lips who opened right up for him. Will kiss Sonny hard not being shy about it. Sonny hesitantly licked inside of Will’s mouth which drove him crazy with lust. Will’s kissing turned heated and Sonny had lifted his hand to place it on Will’s cheek. Sonny started kissing Will with as much enthusiasm as he was. Will didn’t what it was but there was just something special about Sonny that drew him in.

Will could tell that Sonny was getting tired because he started to slow down and was breathing more heavily, Sonny pulled away from Will, “I am sorry but I am suddenly exhausted.” Sonny was really panting.

Will sat back and tried to collect himself, he opened his eyes and looked at Sonny, “I am sorry if I exhausted you, I have no idea what came over me.” He felt guilty for wearing him out like that. He didn’t know what got into him, he put his hand on Sonny’s cheek, “I didn’t hurt you or anything did I?”

Sonny started to relax in the bed and snuggled into his hand, “No it’s just that I get tired more easily because of the chemo. Hopefully I will be cured soon and go into remission.”

“Well I hope that happens too.” Will really hoped for that, it would be nice to see a healthy Sonny. He looked back at the drawing and remembered that he had to make it up to Sonny, “So what were thinking about how I could make it up to you.”

“Oh right, I was thinking you could pose for me and I could draw you again. I will have to rest first and then draw you in a few minutes.” Sonny turned his head and kissed Will’s palm.

Will was not expecting that, he wasn’t sure that this would be comfortable, “You’re not going to make me sit in a weird position are you?”

Sonny gave Will a mischievous look, “Maybe.”

Will groaned, he really didn’t want to do this but he remembered that he did ruin Sonny’s drawing, “I guess I deserve that after scaring you.” Will rubbed his thumb on Sonny’s cheek, “So how are you feeling? Do you feel a little better?”

“Yeah what’s left of my strength is coming back.” Sonny looked around probably deciding where he wants to position him. Will could tell when he found a spot because his eyes lit up, “I want you to lie on the couch over there and I will direct you to how I want you posed.”

The couch seems like a better idea then what Will had in mind, “Well that sounds easy enough.” Will pecked Sonny on the lips before he moved around the bed to sit on the couch. He lied back and got comfortable. Sonny was scrutinizing Will probably deciding what he wanted to do, “Okay I want you to put your hand on the back of the couch and then put your other hand behind your head.” Will did what he told him but Sonny wanted more, “Okay bend your leg up so it’s leaning against the back of the couch and keep your other leg straight. Now lower your chin but keep looking at me.” Will followed Sonny’s instructions to the letter and when he was positioned a blush came over Sonny’s face. Will could tell that he was trying to act normally so that he wouldn’t notice the change but Will did.

Will laughed, “Does this make you hot Sonny?” He was being very bold.

Sonny puts face in his hands making him look even more shy, “Oh my gosh, you are making be blush like no other.”

“Well I like making you blush it’s really hot.” Will gave Sonny a heated look.

“You like to use the word hot a lot, don’t you?” Sonny looked back at Will still blushing profusely.

Will never realized that before but he didn’t care, he shrugged, “Yeah I do. I only use it when I need it to describe something that is, well…, hot.” He laughed a little at his joke.

Sonny rubbed his cheeks, “Okay I have to start drawing now.” He focused back on his drawing completely forgetting about Will.

An hour later went by and Will was complaining because his arm was getting tired, “Hush I am almost finished.” Sonny bit his lip which Will thought was extremely sexy. Suddenly Sonny made a few more adjustment before moving the draw away from him and gazed at the drawing, “Okay Will I believe I am finished, you can put your hand down.”

That was the best news he has heard in awhile, “Thank god. I was starting to lose feeling in my arm.” Will started rubbing his arm as he sat up, “I want to see.” He stood up and walked over to the bed.

Sonny turned it a little to the side which practically made Will lean on the bed so that he could even see it. The drawing was amazing, it was so detailed that it looked like the drawing of him could get up and start walking around. Sonny shrugged, “It needs a little work.”

Will didn’t understand Sonny’s thinking about that, “What are you talking about, I think it looks great.”

“Of course you think it’s great. It’s a picture of you and you just admitted to me yesterday that you know you are hot.” Sonny chuckled.

Will couldn’t deny that, he does know that he is hot, he smirked and gave Sonny his cocky look, “Damn right I am hot but that’s not the only reason behind why I think it’s great. You are very good at that and it shows in the drawing.”

Sonny blushed, “Well thanks.” It took Will awhile before he realized that Sonny was staring at him, he had a heated look in his eyes; “Suddenly I am craving the taste of cherries. Is there any way that you can help me out with that?” Sonny was giving Will a knowing look.

He suddenly remembered Sonny’s remark earlier about how he tasted like cherries and it made Will chuckle, “I think I can.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the chapstick. He put it on slowly trying to give Sonny a show. The look in Sonny’s eyes got darker as he was putting on the chapstick. Will put the lid back on the chapstick before putting it back in his pocket; he moved all of Sonny’s stuff out of the way and climbed on the bed on top of Sonny. The top part of the bed was folded up and it made this position a little awkward, “Can you lean the bed back so that it’s more comfortable?”

Sonny was shocked as he fumbled for the remote, he leaned the bed back more so that it was almost flat. Will put his thigh in between Sonny’s leg and settled his growing erection on top of Sonny’s. He laid the rest of the way on top of Sonny and thrust up a bit when he felt Sonny’s erection, which made a moan come out of Sonny’s mouth. Will cradled Sonny’s head in his hands and kissed him hard making him groan.

Sonny started kissing Will back just as hard as he was, when Will felt that he pulled away, “I don’t want you to get too tired so please don’t do more than you can handle.”

Sonny breathed heavily, “It’s just natural for me to kiss you like that. You make me so hot and horny.” He tried to kiss him again but Will pulled further away.

Will gave Sonny a serious look, “Just be careful okay.” When Sonny nodded his head Will went back to kissing him. Sonny licked Will’s lips and then pushed his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced together, tasting each other. Will broke the kiss but only so he could kiss and lick down the side of Sonny’s neck; he pushed down Sonny’s sweater and shirt off his shoulder. He continued to kiss and lick across Sonny’s shoulder which bringing out another groan; he thrust his erection onto Will’s erection. He could tell that Sonny was just as hard as he was.

Will was pushed back a little before Sonny licked along the column of his throat. Sonny’s tongue traveled over his Adam’s apple up to his chin before licking those lips and then kissing them. Their tongues danced together again for awhile before Will pulled away again. He needed to pull away because he was so close to reaching an orgasm. Sonny groaned in frustration, “Why do you keep doing that?”

“This time it was because if I don’t stop now I am going to explode in my pants and I don’t want to do that in the hospital.” He looked into Sonny’s eyes, “I want to make that moment special for you.” Sonny meant so much to him and he wanted to make him feel special.

Sonny sighed and put their foreheads together, “You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time.”

That made Will really happy, “Well I am glad you think so because I was just thinking the same thing.” Will rubbed their noses together. Sonny let out a huge yawn and Will was concerned, “I wore you out again didn’t I?”

“It’s not a problem I just need a little nap but I don’t want you to go.” Sonny looked worried now and Will didn’t like it.

He also didn’t want to leave, “Don’t worry I am not going anywhere.” Will and Sonny moved around until they were lying side by side like earlier that day, “I will take a nap with you, how does that sound?”

Sonny’s smile was huge and blinding, “That sounds great.” They got a little more comfortable before they both fell asleep instantly.

*To Be Continued*


	4. Orange Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets a tattoo and Sonny gets sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you are against tattoos then that’s okay but please don’t comment about hating them because I will delete that comment. Thanks for reading my stories and I appreciate all the reviews that I have gotten.

 

WWWWWWW

Will tried to relax while Roxy finished his newest tattoo on the inside of his forearm; it was starting to really hurt now but he dealt with the pain because it was for something really special. After meeting Sonny a few days ago he realized just how much this cancer or any other cancer needs support. So he woke up this morning with the idea of doing another tattoo, he went to his favorite tattoo parlor and requested his favorite tattoo artist. Now it was 2 hours later and the orange ribbon was nearly finished. He loved going to Roxy because she was the best tattoo artist in all of Arizona and she was also a sweetheart; he loved her to death.

She did a few more adjustments before pulling away, “Alright I am done. What do you think?”

Will looked at it and was amazed at her work, “I love it like usual Roxy, that is why you are my girl.” He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

She blushed, “Too bad I can’t be your girl like I want to be.” Roxy squinted at Will, “Are you sure that you’re gay?”

Will laughed, “Yes I’m sure. If I ever change teams you will be the first know, Roxy.” They both laughed before he paid her the money and kissed her cheek one more time before leaving.

Today was his day off from work and he wanted to spend it with Sonny. After they woke up from their nap they talked a little more before Will had to go home. Before Will left the room Sonny told him that he was supposed to hear from the doctor today and find out if he was able to finally go home. Will wanted to be there for him so he was on his way to the hospital now. The other day while they talked Sonny told him that the reason why he was in the hospital was because his nose started to bleed and wouldn’t stop. It was a good thing he met Sonny after that or else he would have freaked out.

Suddenly Will’s heart started to hurt when he the thought about what would happen if Sonny didn’t make it through this cancer. He would be very devastated because in the very short amount of time that Will has gotten to know Sonny he has fallen in love with him. Sonny was everything that he looked for in a man and he was happy that he finally met his soul mate.

He took some deep breaths to help calm him down; when he was calm he smiled at the thought of seeing Sonny again. Will started his car, sent a text message to Sonny telling him he was on his way over and then drove to the hospital.

//////////////

He pushed the door open to Sonny’s room but the room was empty. None of Sonny’s stuff was there and he was not in the room; the panic that showed up earlier came back really fast. His heart squeezed and he was having trouble breathing. Sonny never texted him back and he always did. _Did something happen to Sonny? Did he die?_

The sound of someone opening the door made Will turn around, he was about ready to demand answers but the person standing at the door almost made him collapse. Sonny was standing in the door giving Will a confused look, “Will what's wrong, why do you look like you’re about ready to fall over?” Will couldn’t answer he just rushed up to Sonny and hugged him really tight. The feeling of Sonny against him made his body relax in absolute relief. Will was amazed about how much Sonny makes him feel. After a minute Sonny chuckled, “Will you’re squeezing me to death.”

“I’m sorry Sonny but I can’t seem to let you go. Can you still breathe?” Will wanted to make sure that Sonny was okay.

Sonny laughed some more, “Yes I can still breathe.” He paused, “What caused this reaction from you? I was just in the bathroom.”

“I came into the room to see that you and your stuff were gone. I thought that something bad happened like your condition worsened or that you had died.” Will took a deep breath trying to fight the tears but they came anyway, “I thought I lost you but you’re here now.”

Will’s hold on Sonny loosened some, enough for him to pull back from Will. Sonny wiped at Will’s tears, “Aww baby I am sorry that I freaked you out. I didn’t mean to do that. Why didn’t you text or call me and let me know you were on your way, I would have told you that I was still here.”

“I did text you but you never responded.”

Sonny reached behind him and then brings his phone back in front of him, pushed a button but it didn’t come on, “Oh my phone died. I didn’t even realize that.” Sonny chuckled.

Suddenly a thought hit Will, “If your stuff is gone does that mean what I think it means?” Will’s smile returned.

Sonny nodded his head and that blinding smile spread across his face, “Yes the doctor says that I am good to go home.”

“YES!!!!!” Will picked up Sonny and swung him around. When he stopped he captured Sonny’s lips in a kiss. Sonny laughed and started kissing Will back. They happily lingered together, kissing each other passionately.

They were enjoying the feeling of each other when someone cleared their throat from behind Sonny, they pulled apart and Will looked over Sonny’s shoulder. The person that cleared their throat was Sonny’s mom, “Sonny would you like to introduce me to this young man?”

Will could hear Sonny sigh in his ear and turned around to face his mom, “Mom this is Will and Will this is my mom, Adrienne Kiriakis.”

Adrienne stepped forward and took Will’s offered hand, “It’s nice to meet you. I wanted to meet the man that made Sonny disregard what I said about waiting to date someone until after he was better.”

Will was taken back; she must still believe Sonny shouldn’t be with anyone during this time in my life. He didn’t want to offend her because she is Sonny’s mom so he tried to be civil about his opinion, “With no disrespect Mrs. Kiriakis but I think that it would be very beneficial for Sonny to be with someone during this time.”

Adrienne scoffed, “He has his family and friends to help him out. He doesn’t need you.”

“MOM, you need to stop this I already told you that I am an adult and I can make my own decisions.” Sonny looked really angry about what his mom said.

Will put a hand on Sonny’s shoulder, “It’s okay Sonny I can handle this.” He looked back at Adrienne, “Yes he has family and friends but there is a different connection between us that I know will be good for Sonny. I would never hurt him and I promise to be his biggest supporter.” Will wanted Adrienne to understand that he wasn’t going anywhere unless Sonny sent him away.

She huffed out a breath, “Fine do what you want Sonny and like I said before if he ever hurts you I am always here for you. I will be waiting in the car for you so please don’t take too long.”

She turned around to go but stopped when Sonny talked, “I would actually like to get a ride with Will.” He faced Will and asked, “Is that okay? I would like to hang out for a little bit.”

Will smiled; “I would love to do that.”

A huge smile spread across Sonny’s face, “Great! I will see you later mom.” He didn’t even look at her he just kept staring at Will.

She sighed, “Alright Sonny, I will see you at home.” Adrienne turned around and left the room.

Sonny reached over and grabbed Will’s hand, “Let’s get out of this hospital I have been here too long.”

“Okay let’s go.” They walked out of the hospital together hand in hand.

They reached Will’s truck and he went to put his hand on Sonny’s face. As Will’s hand was placed on his face Sonny noticed the bandage on the inside of his forearm. A concerned look appeared on his face, “What happened; did you get hurt?”

Will looked at this arm and smiled, “No I didn’t; I just got a new tattoo.”

“You got a new one, as in you already have another one?” Sonny looked shocked.

He nodded his head, “Yes I have a total of 5 now.”

Sonny looked a little upset, “Why didn’t I know about this yet?”

“We have only met a few days ago, I just haven’t mentioned it and all the other ones are hidden under my clothes.” A sudden thought hit Will, “Are you against tattoos?”

“No I am not against them, I love tattoos I just wish that I knew about them.” Sonny looked excited, “Can I see them?”

Will smiled, “Sure but you can only see 4. The last one is going to have to wait until later.” Sonny pouted but he stayed quiet. Will turned around and lifted the back of his shirt with Sonny’s help, “This one I got for a buddy of mine. He got really hurt one time on a construction site and ended up dying later from an infection.” Will put his shirt back down and lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt on his right shoulder, “This one I got for my mom. She can be a little crazy at times but I love her to death.” Will lifted up his left pant leg and showed Sonny the back of his calf, “This one I got for 911; it was for all the people who died in the towers that day and also the people who died in war for that event.”

Will straightened up and Sonny was smirking again, “What about the new one?”

“I want to warn you that it’s going to look a little messy since it was done about an hour ago.” Will slowly peeled back the bandage.

When the tattoo was revealed Sonny gasped, “Is that what I think it is?”

Will smiled; “Yes I got the orange ribbon because it supports leukemia and a few other things too. Meeting you made me realize how much this needed support so the world could eventually find a cure.”

A tear rolled down Sonny’s eye, “You are the best; did you know that?”

“Yes I do.”

Sonny laughed and smacked him on the shoulder, “You are so cocky sometimes.”

“I am also that too.” Will was grinning so much.

Sonny put his hand in his face, “You are so ridiculous right now.” He looked back up and his face was bright red.

Will shrugged, “I say what is on my mind.” He looked around the parking lot, “Where did you want to go anyway today?”

“Hmmm I don’t know.” Sonny was thinking about it when his eyes started to sparkle when an idea came, “I would like to go to the park, the one with the most flowers. It would be nice to sit in a beautiful place after being so long in the hospital.”

“Sure that sounds like a great idea.” Will opened the door for Sonny.

“Thank you.” Sonny got in and he shut the door. He walked around his truck and got in the driver seat. Will drove out of the parking lot and headed to the park.

///////////

Will and Sonny are sitting on the bench; Will had his arm around him with Sonny’s head on his shoulder. Sonny took a deep breath, “It’s nice to get some fresh air and to be able to spend it with you.”

“Well I have become addicted to spending time with you so I am enjoying this as much as you are. You have a big open heart and that it’s nice to be around you.” Will kissed the top of Sonny’s head and leaned his head against it.

They were sat like that for awhile when Will started to hear a slight snore. He craned his neck to see Sonny’s face and saw that he was asleep. Will silently chuckled and tried not to move he didn’t want to wake Sonny up. Sonny’s shoulder moved and Will looked over, he noticed that Sonny’s sweater had fallen of his shoulder. He put the sweater back on his shoulder and put his hand there to keep it from falling off.

/////////////////

After a half an hour Will woke Sonny up so he could take him home. They get to Sonny’s parents house and he stayed with Sonny in his room. Sonny napped some more but when he was awake they just talked or played games until finally Will had to go home because he had to be at work early in the morning.

SSSSSSSSSS

Sonny sat in the hospital bed with his mom standing beside him and stared at the doctor waiting for him to answer, when he didn’t Sonny asked again, “So am I able to go home now?”

The doctor looked down at the clipboard in his hand and sighed. Sonny thought that this didn’t look like good news and he was about ready to groan when the doctor looked back up at him with a smile on his face, “Yes you are clear to go home now.”

Sonny couldn’t believe it, “Really, I can go home now?”

“Yes you can Sonny, I will get your release papers ready while you can start packing your stuff back up.” The doctor gave Sonny a warm smile and then left the room.

Adrienne hugged Sonny after he got off the bed, “I am so happy now.”

Sonny smiled, “Me too mom. I really need to get out of this room.”

She put her hand on his cheek, “Yes you do honey.” They got to work packing Sonny’s stuff. Sonny was wondering what was taking Will so long because he said he was going to be here today. After everything was packed his mom left the room so that he could get dressed.

His mom brought one of the workers from their house to carry his stuff to Adrienne’s car since Sonny would get tired easily and she was wearing heels. The last bit of stuff was being taken to his mom’s car with her following right on his heels. Sonny had to go to the bathroom so he left the room and went to the nearest bathroom.

After he was done he walked back into the hospital room and saw Will standing there. Sonny was about to say something but Will turned around and faced him; he looked really panicked and in pain. Sonny was confused on why he looked like that, “Will what's wrong; why do you look like you’re about ready to fall over?” Will didn’t answer he just rushed up to Sonny and hugged him really tight. Will was squeezing him really hard, “Will you’re squeezing me to death.”

“I’m sorry Sonny but I can’t seem to let you go. Can you still breathe?” It sounded like Will was on the verge of tears.

Sonny laughed some more, “Yes I can still breathe.” He paused, he wanted to know what happened, “What caused this reaction from you? I was just in the bathroom.”

“I came into the room to see that you and your stuff were gone. I thought that something bad happened like your condition worsened or that you had died.” Will took a deep breath, “I thought I lost you but you’re here now.”

Will relaxed some to the point that Sonny could pull back from Will enough so that he could see his face, tears were rolling down Will’s face. Sonny wiped at the tears, “Aww baby I am sorry that I freaked you out. I didn’t mean to do that. Why didn’t you text or call me and let me know you were on your way, I would have told you that I was still here.”

“I did text you but you never responded.”

Sonny reached into his back pocket and brought his phone out; he pushed the talk button but his phone didn’t turn on, “Oh my phone died. I didn’t even realize that.” Sonny chuckled.

Suddenly Will gasp a little, “If your stuff is gone does that mean what I think it means?” Will’s smile returned.

Sonny nodded his head and smiled, “Yes the doctor says that I am good to go home.”

“YES!!!!!” Will picked up Sonny and swung him around. When he stopped he captured Sonny’s lips in a kiss. He laughed and started kissing Will back. They happily lingered together, kissing each other passionately.

They were enjoying the feeling of each other when someone cleared their throat from behind Sonny, they pulled apart and Will looked over Sonny’s shoulder. Sonny still couldn’t see who the person was that interrupted them until she spoke, “Sonny would you like to introduce me to this young man?” The sound of his mom’s voice made him mad. Her voice was very condescending.

Sonny sighed and turned around to face his mom, “Mom this is Will and Will this is my mom, Adrienne Kiriakis.”

Adrienne stepped forward and took Will’s offered hand, “It’s nice to meet you. I wanted to meet the man that made Sonny disregard what I said about waiting to date someone until after he was better.”

The words that came out of his mom’s mouth made him so shocked that he was speechless. Will did speak up though, “With no disrespect Mrs. Kiriakis but I think that it would be very beneficial for Sonny to be with someone during this time.”

Adrienne scoffed, “He has his family and friends to help him out. He doesn’t need you.”

Finally Sonny had enough, “MOM, you need to stop this I already told you that I am an adult and I can make my own decisions.”

Will put a hand on Sonny’s shoulder, “It’s okay Sonny I can handle this.” He looked back at Adrienne, “Yes he has family and friends but there is a different connection between us that I know will be good for Sonny. I would never hurt him and I promise to be his biggest supporter.” Sonny was so happy the Will was standing up to his mom and not backing down like other guys have in the past.

She huffed out a breath, “Fine do what you want Sonny and like I said before if he ever hurts you I am always here for you. I will be waiting in the car for you so please don’t take too long.”

She turned around to go but stopped when he talked, “I would actually like to get a ride with Will.” He faced Will and asked, “Is that okay? I would like to hang out for a little bit.”

Will’s smile reached his eyes; “I would love to do that.”

Sonny smiled back, “Great! I will see you later mom.” He couldn’t look at her because he was trapped in Will’s eyes.

She sighed, “Alright Sonny, I will see you at home.” Adrienne turned around and left the room.

Sonny reached over and grabbed Will’s hand, “Let’s get out of this hospital I have been here too long.”

“Okay let’s go.” They walked out of the hospital together hand in hand.

They reached Will’s truck and he put his hand on Sonny’s face. When Will moved his hand it made him see the bandage on the inside of his forearm. Sonny was wondering if Will hurt himself on the construction site, “What happened; did you get hurt?”

Will looked at this arm and smiled, “No I didn’t; I just got a new tattoo.”

“You got a new one, as in you already have another one?” Sonny was shocked, he never knew about this.

Will nodded his head, “Yes I have a total of 5 now.”

Sonny was upset now; he would have liked to know that he had tattoos, “Why didn’t I know about this yet?”

He smiled, “We have only met a few days ago, I just haven’t mentioned it and all the other ones are hidden under my clothes.” A sad look appeared on Will’s face, “Are you against tattoos?”

“No I am not against them; I love tattoos I just wish that I knew about them.” Sonny went from being upset to being excited, “Can I see them?”

Will smiled, “Sure but you can only see 4. The last one is going to have to wait until later.” Sonny wanted to say something but he left it alone and pouted. Will turned around and lifted the back of his shirt with Sonny’s help, “This one I got for a buddy of mine. He got really hurt one time on a construction site and ended up dying later from an infection.” Sonny was amazed by the work; it was angel wings with the name Andrew on one wing while the other had a date. After Sonny was done he let go of Will’s shirt. He put his shirt back down and lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt on his right shoulder, “This one I got for my mom. She can be a little crazy at times but I love her to death.” This one was a very realistic drawing of a woman which of course had to be his mom; below the drawing was her name, “Sami.” Will lifted up his left pant leg and showed Sonny the back of his calf, “This one I got for 911; it was for all the people who died in the towers that day and also the people who died in war for that event.” The picture of a black ribbon was beautifully done.

Will straightened up and Sonny was smirking again, he wanted to see the newest one, “What about the new one?”

“I want to warn you that it’s going to look a little messy since it was done about an hour ago.” Will slowly peeled back the bandage.

When the tattoo was revealed Sonny gasped. It was an orange ribbon which he only recently discovered what the orange support ribbon was for, “Is that what I think it is?”

Will smiled; “Yes I got the orange ribbon because it supports leukemia and a few other things too. Meeting you made me realize how much this needed support so the world could eventually find a cure.”

A tear rolled down Sonny’s eye, “You are the best; did you know that?”

“Yes I do.”

Sonny laughed and smacked him on the shoulder, “You are so cocky sometimes.”

“I am also that too.” Will’s grin was so big.

Sonny put his hand in his face, “You are so ridiculous right now.” He looked back up and he knew that he was blushing so much.

Will shrugged, “I say what is on my mind.” He looked around the parking lot, “Where did you want to go anyway today?”

“Hmmm I don’t know.” Sonny thought about it and then a suddenly idea came to his mind, “I would like to go to the park, the one with the most flowers. It would be nice to sit in a beautiful place after being so long in the hospital.”

“Sure that sounds like a great idea.” Will opened the door for Sonny.

“Thank you.” Sonny got in and he shut the door. He buckled his seat; Will got into the driver seat and drove to the park.

///////////

Will and Sonny are sitting on the bench and Will had his arm around him. Sonny had laid his head on Will’s shoulder because he was tired. Sonny took a deep breath, “It’s nice to get some fresh air and to be able to spend it with you.”

“Well I have become addicted to spending time with you so I am enjoying this as much as you are. You have a big open heart and that it’s nice to be around you.” Will kissed the top of his head and then he leaned his head against Sonny’s. Sonny’s eyes started to slowly drift shut till the point that he fell asleep.

/////////////////

After a half an hour Sonny was woken up because Will wanted to take him home. When they got back to his parent’s house he asked Will to stay and he did. Sonny napped some more but when he was awake they just talked or played games until finally Will had to go home because he had to be at work early in the morning.

*To Be Continued*


	5. Blue Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny sees his ex and Will wants to beat up Sonny's ex

 

 

SSSSSSSSS

Sonny knew he couldn’t stay in the house all the time because he had to see the outside world sometimes. He was still self conscious about how he looked even though Will told him that he thought Sonny was the hottest guy he has seen. It still doesn’t stop him from thinking that he is ugly. Whenever he looks in the mirror all he can see is pale skin, no hair, and the bags under his eyes; he was also skinnier and not in a good way. He just looked like a tired cancer patient which is how he felt. But despite all the thoughts running through his head he was still in town picking up some food at his favorite restaurant.

He walks into Lugo’s Italian Cuisine and walks up to the girl behind the counter. The instant she sees him the usual reaction happens, she does a double take before schooling her features so that she doesn’t look shocked, “Welcome to Lugo’s what can I get for you today?”

Sonny smiles at her no matter that her reaction made him feel worse about himself, “I would like to order the number 3 meal with extra sauce please.”

Heather, according to her nametag, looks at the computer screen in front of her to put his order in; she looks back at him, “Would you like to get a drink with your meal today?”

“Hmmm I don’t know.” He looked at the drink choices and saw that they had frozen strawberry lemonade; that sounded really good, “I would like to have the frozen strawberry lemonade.”

She looked back at the screen and put that drink on his order, “Okay that would $10.72 please.”

Sonny pulled his wallet out and paid for the food; Heather put the money in the register then looked back at him, “Okay it will be done in a few minutes, you can sit down while you wait.” She smiled at him before he turned around and sat down on the bench waiting for his food. He laid his head back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes, he was extremely tired today.

He was starting to relax when he hears a familiar voice, “Well look who it is, it is the cancer boy.”

The voice made him freeze and he desperately wanted to keep his eyes closed but he couldn’t; Sonny opened his eyes and looked at Brian, “What did you just call me?”

“I called you cancer boy, which is what you are.” Brian was smiling his ‘I am better than you’ smile. Sonny’s insecurities started to come back; he looked down at his hands and didn’t say anything, “I can’t believe I ever dated you Sonny, you are pathetic when you act all shy.”

Sonny looked back up at Brian, “Well Will likes it when I am shy.”

Brian looked shocked at first but then he looked interested, “Who is this Will that you are talking about?”

He just realized that he has no idea how to define Will, they never established if they were boyfriends or just dating, “He is this new guy that I have been seeing and he thinks that I am beautiful.” He really wanted Brian to see that there were people out there who still like him but it didn’t even faze Brian.

He started to laugh, “Has he seen you without that ridiculous hat on cause I am sure that he wouldn’t think you were beautiful after he sees your bald head. How about you send him over my way after he realizes that you are not as beautiful as he thinks you are.” Someone opened the kitchen door of the restaurant and called Brian’s name. He looked toward the doors, “I’ll be there in a minute.” The guy looked extremely angry before he closed the doors; Brian looked back at Sonny, “I would say that it was nice to see you again but that would be a lie. Remember this Sonny, nobody can like someone if they look ugly and you are one ugly person.”

Sonny was trying to fight back tears as Brian left to go into the kitchen. He was able to hold them in when Heather came over and handed him is food, “Here you go.” When Sonny looked into her eyes he saw sympathy and rage, “I will be telling my manger what he said to you. He had no right to say that.”

He shook his head, “It’s okay you don’t have to bother yourself by doing that.”

“It doesn’t bother me to tell him, Brian had absolutely no right to say that.” She gave Sonny her 1000 watt smile, “You try and have a very good day today.”

Her smile helped a little bit but he still felt like he was falling apart inside, “I’ll try.” He looked back towards the kitchen doors, “How long has he worked here? This is the first time I have seen him here.”

“He started here a few days ago; he is training to be a cook.”

Sonny forced a smile, “Okay, thanks.” He took his food and left the restaurant.

It was a miracle that he made it back to the house without falling apart and crying his eyes out. He never felt this emotional before he had cancer but now it seems like he just wanted to cry all the time, except whenever Will is with him. Even the thought of Will didn’t help with this spiral of emotions he was feeling. Sonny got out of the car and walked into the house, he wanted to avoid his parents but that didn’t work. His dad walked out of the living room and saw Sonny come in the door, “Hey Sonny what do you have there?” Justin pointed to the bag that was in Sonny’s hand.

He handed it to Justin, “Here dad you can have it. I don’t feel hungry anymore.” Sonny didn’t explain more to his dad he just started to walk up the stairs. He really wanted to get back to his room; he was half way up the stairs when his dad called his name.

“Sonny stop right there I want to know what happened, why are you in this mood?”

Sonny turned around and faced his dad, “I don’t feel like talking about it dad.”

Justin crossed his arms over his chest, “You may be an adult Sonny but you are in my house and I expect my question to be answered.”

He sighed as he explained what happened, “I just went to Lugo’s to get some food and I ran into Brian. He apparently works there now and he wasn’t very nice to me.”

An angry scowl came over his face, “What did that asshole say to you?”

Sonny gritted his teeth to stop the tears from starting to fall but it wasn’t helping, “He called me cancer boy and that I was pathetic.”

Justin’s face expression softened when he saw that Sonny was crying, he took a step towards Sonny, “I never liked that guy when you were dating him.”

Sonny took a step back from his dad, “I know that dad. You and mom hated that guy and I was foolish to think that he was a good guy.” He wiped at the tears falling from his eyes, “Are you happy now dad now that you know what happened?”

“Oh Sonny, that is just horrible.”

“I don’t want to talk about his anymore.” He finished going back up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut. He really missed his apartment but he also couldn’t live on his own right now with the way he was feeling. Walking over to the window he sat down, pulled his legs up to his chest and stared out the window looking out at the beautiful garden that was behind the house.

All these thoughts were rolling around in his head, _‘Brian is right, I am ugly and Will is going to think that too once he sees me without this hat on. Why did I even bother involving myself with anyone right now? It’s just going to hurt really bad when Will leaves me like Brian did. The only difference is that I am in love with Will and it’s going to break my heart even more.’_

A little over a half an hour goes by and he hears a knock at his door that brings him out of his thoughts, “Go away I don’t want to talk with anyone right now.”

Suddenly the door opens and in comes Will; he has another bouquet of flowers in his hand, “Are you sure you don’t want to talk to anyone right now, because I am not going anywhere.”

He wanted to just forget about Brian and the encounter from before so that he can enjoy Will’s company but he couldn’t, “You don’t have to pretend Will; you don’t have to pretend that you really do like me.”

Will looked confused, “What are you talking about Sonny? I have been completely honest since the first time I met you. I really do think that you are the most beautiful man ever.”

Tears started rolling down his face again, “Please Will don’t do this to me. I can’t take this anymore, I know that you only pity me and probably just want me to feel good about myself.”

Will put down the flowers on Sonny’s desk and walked closer to Sonny, “I don’t know what or who got in your head but I don’t pity you. I do want you to feel good about yourself but not because I pity you.”

When Will was a few feet away from Sonny he put his hand up, “Please stop there, whenever you touch me it makes it harder to think.”

Will stopped in his tracks, “But that is your problem Sonny. You are thinking too much about this. Please tell me what led you to believe that I am lying to you.”

Sonny sighed, “I was getting food earlier when I ran into my ex Brian. He called me cancer boy and told me that I was pathetic. I tried to tell him that you told me differently but he brought up a good point. You haven’t seen me without my hat on and so you would probably run away when you saw me without it.”

Anger fired up in Will’s eyes, “Where does this guy get off calling you all that and then planting lies in your head?” The anger started to cool off when he looked into Sonny’s eyes, “I have already told you this but I am going to tell you again. I think you are the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes upon and I am so lucky that you have let me be with you.” Will reached up to put his hand against his cheek but Sonny pulled away.

The tears were really starting to flow now, “Do you really think that Will? Can you really say that after you see this?” Sonny grabbed his hat and ranked it off his head, he paused to let Will get a good look at him, “So can you Will, can you still say I am beautiful?” He was sure that Will would back away now because he can see what was hidden under his hat.

But Will didn’t back away, he actually stepped forward and grabbed the sides of Sonny’s head, “Yes I can, I still think you are beautiful.” Sonny noticed that Will was tearing up a little too. Will looked all over Sonny’s face as if he was memorizing him and his eyes were full of love; Will reached up and slid his hand on his bald head. Sonny started to feel self conscious again; he tried to put his hat back on but Will grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder, “You don’t need that on for me Sonny. It doesn’t fit you anyway, it actually takes away from the beauty that I see right now.” He looked into Sonny’s eyes, “This is who you are and I love every bit of it.” Will leaned forward and captured Sonny’s lips. Sonny whimpered at the touch and kissed Will back, the love he can feel coming from Will was washing over him and he cried some more from the joy of it. Will pulled away, “I love you Sonny; I love you so much.”

He pulled back more looking into Will’s eyes making sure he didn’t just imagine those words coming from his mouth, “Did you just say what I think you said?”

Will smiled, “I love you so much Sonny it hurts. I want you to remember that I love you and you don’t need to listen to anyone else because they are liars.”

Sonny wiped away his tears, “I love you to Will and I’ll try to remember.” He went back in for a kiss because he wanted to feel Will’s love again. Sonny stood up from the window seat and kept kissing as they both walked to the bed. When they reached it they fell on the bed together with Will on top.

Will pulled away for a second, “I really need to feel you Sonny.” He started kissing Sonny again while his hand traveled down Sonny’s side to his hips; Will stuck his hand under Sonny’s sweatpants and boxer before grasping his erection. Sonny broke away from Will’s mouth and groaned really loud. Will trailed kisses down along his cheek until he reached his neck, while Sonny squeezed Will to him. Will was stroking Sonny’s erection making his head spin and he breathed out another moan. He was so aroused that after just a few strokes Will had him close to the edge.

He put his face in Will’s neck, “Will I am going to come soon, I can’t hold out any longer.”

“I don’t want you to hold it, just release Sonny and feel everything I feel for you.” Will stroked Sonny faster and faster. Sonny could feel himself reaching the end; sensations were coursing through his body. Finally Sonny’s whole body tightened up when he reached his orgasm. His mind went completely blank except for an image of Will telling him he loved him, he didn’t even remember why he was upset in the first place.

As he was coming back from the high Sonny remembered why he was upset but what he just experienced with Will made him feel better than he felt earlier. His old insecurities were still there but he’ll always remember that Will truly loves him. Sonny relaxed on the bed and opened his eyes to see Will who was looking at him with a smile, “Does that make you believe me now?”

Sonny laughed, “Yes it does; I won’t ever doubt you again.” He rubbed his hands up and down Will’s back, when he did that he felt Will shift a little which caused him to feel that Will was hard, very hard. It made him feel guilty that he didn’t even realize that Will wasn’t getting the same attention back. Sonny reached between their bodies and started to unbutton Will’s jeans, “How about I help you out with your little problem?”

Will shook his head, “You don’t have to if your too tired; I know that I probably wore you out.”

He did feel tired but he wanted to return the favor, plus he also wanted to feel Will too, “It’s fine Will I want to do this.” After he finished unbuckling Will’s pants he reached inside and realized that Will didn’t have any boxers or briefs on, he was completely naked inside his pants, Sonny laughed, “Wow that was a surprise.”

Will’s eyes sparkled, he just loved how they sparkle when he smiles; “I get uncomfortable with them on so I just go without.”

Sonny shook his head and then grabbed Will’s erection, Will let out a groan as he started to stroke him. He placed his hand on the back of Will’s neck and pulled him forward for a kiss. Will gave Sonny a bruising kiss; he was licking and biting at Sonny’s mouth a whole lot more than he ever has before. He was using all the strength he had to bring Will to his climax because Sonny wanted to make him just as happy.

Will’s breath was getting faster and heavier, which told Sonny that he was reaching his end soon. Sonny stroked him faster until finally Will groaned into Sonny’s mouth and he came all over Sonny’s shirt. When Will’s body stopped shaking Sonny brought his hand up and looked at it, “Well I am a mess.”

Will looked at Sonny’s hand and laughed, “Here let me help you with that.” he got up off of Sonny and went to the bathroom in his room. He came back out with a wet wash cloth and wiped up Sonny’s hand, “I don’t think I can do much about your shirt you are going to have to just put a new one on.”

Sonny looked down at his shirt and saw that it had both his and Will’s juices on it, “Oh crap, I didn’t even notice it. My mom is going to kill me if she hears about this from our house cleaner. I am going to have to wash it a little bit before Mary does laundry.” Sonny took his shirt off and grabbed another one from his drawer and put it on. He didn’t like this shirt because the weird design looked like ugly flowers but then the shirt reminded him that Will had a bouquet of flowers with him when he came in. He looked towards his desk and saw them, “I totally forgot that you brought me flowers.”

“Oh right, I did.” Will chuckled as he went over to the desk and picked them up, “I am addicted to giving you flowers ever since I saw your reaction that day I brought you the stargazer lilies.” He brought them over the Sonny, “I saw these and I thought they were the most beautiful one, plus they are also rare just like you are.” Sonny grabs the bouquet and looks at them. Will sits on the bed next to him.

Sonny is very shocked, “I have never seen blue roses before, are they dyed roses?”

“No they aren’t. I asked the florist that same question and she said that scientists have changed the genetic code so that they look blue.”

“Wow they must have been pretty expensive.” Sonny was flattered but he also didn’t want Will to spend all his money on him.

Will shrugged his shoulder, “They were but I wanted to give them to you.”

Sonny took one more smell of the flowers before trying to hand them back, “That is very sweet Will but I don’t want you to spend all your money on me. It doesn’t feel right if you are lacking in money just because you splurged on me.”

“I really don’t mind Sonny, please just keep them. I got a bonus in my check and I didn’t want to spend it on anything else but this.” Will stuck his hands up refusing to take the flowers, “I would be offended if you made me take them back.”

As much as Sonny wanted to fight Will on this he just couldn’t one reason was because he was tired the other reason was that he secretly wanted to keep them anyway, “Okay fine I will take them, I will have Mary put it in a vase later.” Sonny set the flowers on the end table next to his bed, he heard his stomach growl and started to rub it, “I am starting to feel very hungry right now and I bet that the food I got earlier is either cold or my dad did eat it.”

Will stands up, “We can go get food if you want to. Where do you want to go to get food?”

“Lugo’s is my favorite, that is what I gotten earlier but I didn’t feel like eating then.” Sonny looked down at his hands, the hurt feelings from earlier were threatening to come back.

“Okay then how about you and I go there to get you more. How does that sound?” Will crouched down in front of Sonny and looked him in the eye.

Sonny shook his head, “I really don’t want to go there right now. That is where my ex works now and that is where he told me all that stuff.”

He put his hand on Sonny’s cheek, “You do know that he was wrong about you?” When Sonny nodded his head Will kissed him. When Will pulled back he as a puzzled look on his face, “So I was wondering why you and Brian ended things?”

Sonny sighed, “Well we were dating before I got diagnosed and we were happy. I thought I was in love with him but now I realize that it was just lust that I felt for him. After I was diagnosed I didn’t tell him right away because I was in denial. When I finally came to terms with it I told him. He freaked out and broke up with me, he said that he couldn’t handle being with someone with cancer. That was the last time I saw him until today.”

Will was shaking his head, “Well the more I hear about him the more I don’t like him. He is just a jerk and a bully; it’s a good thing you are not with him anymore. Now you can be with me and I will love you no matter what.” Will kissed Sonny’s cheek, “Okay then I am going to Lugo's for you and get your food. What would you like?”

“The number 3 with extra sauce and get me a frozen strawberry lemonade.”

“Alright then I will go get your food and be right back.” Will stood up and brought Sonny up with him, bringing him into his arms, “I wanted to give you a proper kiss before I left.”

Sonny laughed, feeling so much better in Will’s arms, “Oh really.”

“Yes you always deserve to be kissed and loved properly.” Will brought their mouths together and tenderly kissed Sonny. He slid his hand to the top of Sonny’s head then back down. It made Sonny feel so good that Will wasn’t freaked out about his bald head. Will finally pulled away with one last peck on the lips, “I’ll be right back baby.”

Will walked to the door and left the bedroom. Sonny laid back down on the bed thinking that Will was like a prince from all those Disney movies but Sonny was a handsome prince and not a beautiful princess. He laughed at the weird image of him as a princess.

WWWWWWW

Will knocked on the mansion doors with a bouquet of flowers in his hand waiting for someone to answer it. After a minute a man with the same dark looks as Sonny opened the door, “Hi I am here to see Sonny.”

“Sure come on in.” The man stepped aside and let Will in. When he closed the door behind Will he stuck his hand out, “I’m Justin, Sonny’s dad. You must be Will.”

He nodded his head, “Yes I am. So how is he today?”

The darkened look on his face tells Will that it is a no, “He was just made fun of at a restaurant and he looked extremely upset when he came home. He went up to his room and hasn’t been out in over an hour.”

“What happened? Who made fun of him?” Will’s rage was boiling, nobody hurts his man and he was going to make this guy pay for it.

“I think it would be best if he tells you himself. Maybe you can do something to make him feel better.” Justin gave Will a considering look, “I have seen the difference in him since you came into the picture and I think it’s a good thing.”

Will was shocked, “So you don’t agree with Sonny’s mom on this?”

Justin shook his head, “No I don’t; I think you will be great for Sonny’s health.”

“Well I am glad that I have your approval.” Will jutted his thumb over his shoulder, “Well I am going to go up there now and talk to him.”

“Okay please make him feel better.” Justin smiled at Will as he was heading up the stairs, he was half way up the stairs when Justin’s voice stopped him, “Oh by the way if you ever hurt my son you will regret it.”

Will laughed and turned to look at Justin, “I wouldn’t expect less from a father but I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure that I don’t do that.”

Justin laughed too, “I like you already.” He chuckled some more before heading to another room. Will ran the rest of the way up the stairs and walked quickly to Sonny’s room. He didn’t feel like barging in so he decided to knock.

Will could hear Sonny’s voice on the other side of the door, “Go away I don’t want to talk with anyone right now.”

Will didn’t want to be rude but he also didn’t want Sonny to sit in there feeling upset so he just opened the door like he lived there. He stops and looks Sonny in the eye, “Are you sure you don’t want to talk to anyone right now, because I’m not going anywhere.”

Will could tell that Sonny had been crying for hours and the next thing out of Sonny’s mouth totally shocked him, “You don’t have to pretend Will; you don’t have to pretend that you really do like me.”

Will had no idea what he was talking about, he had never pretended feeling the way he felt about Sonny, “What are you talking about Sonny? I have been completely honest since the first time I met you. I really do think that you are the most beautiful man ever.”

He could see tears falling from Sonny’s eyes; it broke his heart seeing that. Sonny’s voice was full of tears, “Please Will don’t do this to me. I can’t take this anymore, I know that you only pity me and probably just want me to feel good about myself.”

Will had to touch Sonny to make him feel better so he puts down the flowers on Sonny’s desk and walked closer to Sonny, “I don’t know what or who got in your head but I don’t pity you. I do want you to feel good about yourself but not because I pity you.”

He was a few feet away from him when Sonny put his hand up, “Please stop there, whenever you touch me it makes it harder to think.”

Will didn’t want to stop but he did anyway so he wouldn’t scare Sonny, “But that is your problem Sonny. You are thinking too much about this. Please tell me what led you to believe that I am lying to you.”

Sonny sounded exasperated, “I was getting food earlier when I ran into my ex Brian. He called me cancer boy and told me that I was pathetic. I tried to tell him that you told me differently but he brought up a good point. You haven’t seen me without my hat on and so you would probably run away when you saw me without it.”

Anger like he never felt before built up inside of Will, how dare this guy put ugly thoughts in Sonny’s head and call him names. Will tried to sound calm but he knew that it wasn’t working, “Where does this guy get off calling you all that and then planting lies in your head?” He wanted to go find this guy right now and beat the crap out of him, but he looked into Sonny’s eyes and saw that he needed him here, “I have already told you this but I am going to tell you again. I think you are the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes upon and I am so lucky that you have let me be with you.” Will didn’t care that Sonny asked him not to touch him he just reached up and put his hand against his cheek but Sonny pulled away.

Tears were falling heavily out of Sonny’s eyes and it brought a little moisture to Will’s eyes too. Sonny gave Will a serious look, “Do you really think that Will? Can you really say that after you see this?” Sonny grabbed his hat and ranked it off his head, he paused a little before asking again, “So can you Will, can you still say I am beautiful?”

When the hat was removed he still couldn’t tell what Sonny was talking about. He still looked beautiful in his eyes. Will had to touch Sonny so he stepped forward and grabbed the sides of Sonny’s head, “Yes I can, I still think you are beautiful.” Small tears were forming at the corner of his eyes because this beautiful man was not seeing his own beauty. Will looked at every inch of Sonny’s face trying to take in all that he saw and just wished he could have Sonny see what he sees. He knew that the sore subject for Sonny was his bald head so he reached up and placed his hand there. Uncertainty filled Sonny’s eyes and he tried to put his hat back on. Will was not having any of that because the hat didn’t look right on him, he grabbed the hat and threw it over his shoulder, “You don’t need that on for me Sonny. It doesn’t fit you anyway, it actually takes away from the beauty that I see right now.” He looked into Sonny’s eyes, “This is who you are and I love every bit of it.” Will really needed to kiss him so leaned forward and captured Sonny’s lips. Sonny whimpered at the touch and started to kiss him back. Will pulled away because he had to express what he was feeling, “I love you Sonny; I love you so much.”

Sonny pulled back and looked at Will with shock, “Did you just say what I think you said?”

Will smiled and he tried to explain how he felt, “I love you so much Sonny it hurts. I want you to remember that I love you and you don’t need to listen to anyone else because they are liars.”

Sonny wiped away his tears, “I love you to Will and I’ll try to remember.” Sonny went back in for a kiss before he stood up from the window seat. They continued to kiss as they both walked to the bed. When they reached it they fell on the bed together with Will on top.

Will has wanted to feel Sonny in his hand for so long now, “I really need to feel you Sonny.” He when back to kissing Sonny while he moved his hand down Sonny’s side until he reached his hips; Will stuck his hand under Sonny’s sweatpants and boxers before grasping his erection. Sonny broke away from Will’s mouth and groaned really loud. Will trailed kisses down along his cheek until he reached his neck, while Sonny squeezed Will to him. Will kept stroking Sonny making moan again.

Sonny buried his face in Will’s neck, “Will I am going to come soon, I can’t hold out any longer.”

“I don’t want you to hold it, just release Sonny and feel everything I feel for you.” Will stroked Sonny faster and faster trying to help Sonny reach his orgasm soon. After awhile Will could feel Sonny’s whole body tightened up. Sonny moaned really loud which made Will so hard but he ignored it because he wanted to make Sonny feel good.

After awhile Sonny’s body relaxed onto the bed, he opened his eyes and looked at Will’s smiling face, “Does that make you believe me now?”

Sonny laughed, “Yes it does; I won’t ever doubt you again.” The feeling of Sonny rubbing his hands up and down his back made him shift. He was really hard but he didn’t want to bother Sonny with it. Will was about to get up to relieve himself in the bathroom when he felt Sonny reach between their bodies and unbutton his jeans, “How about I help you out with your little problem?”

Will shook his head he didn’t want to bother Sonny, “You don’t have to if you’re too tired; I know that I probably wore you out.”

“It’s fine Will I want to do this.” Sonny finished unbuckling Will’s pants before he reached inside, Sonny laughed, “Wow that was a surprise.”

Will’s smiled when he realized that Sonny might find it strange that he doesn’t wear any kind of underwear so he decided to explain; “I get uncomfortable with them on so I just go without.”

Sonny’s expression was priceless; he shook his head and then grabbed Will’s erection. The feeling of having Sonny’s hand on his cock felt so amazing that he groaned when Sonny started to stroke him. Sonny reached up and pulled Will into a kiss which he happily did, Sonny’s movements was making him wild that he kissed Sonny with so much heat and passion.

Will started to breathe faster and heavier, Sonny started to stroke him faster bringing him closer to the edge. Pleasure was shooting up and down his spine sending sensations all over his body. Finally his orgasm hit and he started to shake from all the adrenaline running through his body. After Will stopped shaking Sonny removed his hand from his cock and looked at his hand, “Well I am a mess.”

Will looked at Sonny’s hand and laughed, “Here let me help you with that.” He got up and went to Sonny’s bathroom. He pulled out a wash cloth from the towel rack and got it wet. He went back into the bedroom and cleaned off Sonny’s hand. He looked at Sonny’s shirt and noticed that it had come all over it, “I don’t think I can do much about your shirt you are going to have to just put a new one on.”

Sonny looked down at his shirt, “Oh crap, I didn’t even notice it. My mom is going to kill me if she hears about this from our house cleaner. I am going to have to wash it a little bit before Mary does laundry.” Sonny took his shirt off and grabbed another one from his drawer and put it on. After his shirt was on Sonny’s eyes brightened and he looked across the room, “I totally forgot that you brought me flowers.”

From all the stuff that happened since he arrived he totally forgot about the flowers, “Oh right, I did.” Will chuckled as he went over to the desk and picked them up, “I am addicted to giving you flowers ever since I saw your reaction that day I brought you the stargazer lilies.” He brought them over the Sonny, “I saw these and I thought they were the most beautiful one, plus they are also rare just like you are.” Will sits down after Sonny grabs the bouquet looks at them.

Sonny looked so shocked, “I have never seen blue roses before, are they dyed roses?”

“No they aren’t. I asked the florist that same question and she said that scientists have changed the genetic code so that they look blue.”

“Wow they must have been pretty expensive.” There was something in Sonny’s voice that he didn’t recognize.

Will remembered how much they were, he just shrugged his shoulder, “They were but I wanted to give them to you.”

Sonny smelled the flowers before he tried to hand them to Will, “That is very sweet Will but I don’t want you to spend all your money on me. It doesn’t feel right if you are lacking in money just because you splurged on me.”

“I really don’t mind Sonny, please just keep them. I got a bonus in my check and I didn’t want to spend it on anything else but this.” Will stuck his hands up he was not taking those flowers, “I would be offended if you made me take them back.”

It looked like Sonny might fight Will on it but then it looked like he just gave up, “Okay fine I will take them, I will have Mary put it in a vase later.” After Sonny set the flowers on the end table next to his bed he heard Sonny’s stomach growl, “I am starting to feel very hungry right now and I bet that the food I got earlier is either cold or my dad did eat it.”

Will stands up, “We can go get food if you want to. Where do you want to go to get food?”

“Lugo’s is my favorite, that is what I gotten earlier but I didn’t feel like eating then.” Sonny looked down at his hands and Will could see a shadow of the hurt he saw on his face from earlier.

“Okay then how about you and I go there to get you more. How does that sound?” Will crouched down in front of Sonny because he wanted to be at eye level of Sonny.

Sonny shook his head, “I really don’t want to go there right now. That is where my ex works now and that is where he told me all that stuff.”

Will wanted to make sure that Sonny understood that Brian was wrong, he put his hand on Sonny’s cheek; “You do know that he was wrong about you?” Sonny nodded his head and Will kissed him as a reward. He really didn’t want to think about Sonny’s past relationships but he had to know something about Brian, “So I was wondering why you and Brian ended things?”

Sonny sighed, “Well we were dating before I got diagnosed and we were happy. I thought I was in love with him but now I realize that it was just lust that I felt for him. After I was diagnosed I didn’t tell him right away because I was in denial. When I finally came to terms with it I told him. He freaked out and broke up with me, he said that he couldn’t handle being with someone with cancer. That was the last time I saw him until today.”

Will just didn’t understand why people were so cruel; he started to shake his head, “Well the more I hear about him the more I don’t like him. He is just a jerk and a bully; it’s a good thing you are not with him anymore. Now you can be with me and I will love you no matter what.” Will kissed Sonny’s cheek, “Okay then I am going to Lugo's for you and get your food. What would you like?”

“The number 3 with extra sauce and get me a frozen strawberry lemonade.”

“Alright then I will go get your food and be right back.” Will stood up, he brought Sonny up with him so that he could hold him in his arms; “I wanted to give you a proper kiss before I left.”

Sonny laughed, “Oh really.”

“Yes you always deserve to be kissed and loved properly.” Will brought their mouths together and tenderly kissed Sonny. He couldn’t get enough of feeling Sonny; he slid his hand to the top of Sonny’s head and then back down. Will pulled away with one final peck on the lips, “I’ll be right back baby.”

Will walked to the door and left the bedroom; he walked down the stairs making sure he had his plan ready. He was going to get Sonny’s food then after that was ordered and safely in his truck he was going to find this Brian person and knock him out. This guy needed to be taught a lesson.

He reached the bottom of the stairs when Justin came out of the room, “So how did it go up there?”

“Well I got him to calm down but now he is hungry so I am getting more food for him.” Will was trying to hide is intent of what he was about to do but Justin wasn’t fooled.

“I can see that you have the same fire in your eyes that are probably reflected in mine. I wanted to beat him up too but I am a lawyer and I could lose my job. But if you need a lawyer to get you off then let me know, I will help you out.” Will realized that Justin was basically giving him permission to beat someone up.

Will laughed, “I appreciate the help but my grandfather is the police commissioner and if I tell him the reason behind it he will find a way of releasing me.”

Justin smiled, “Just make sure you give him a really good black eye for me.”

“Okay I will.” Will shook hands with Justin and left the house.

//////////

 After Sonny’s order was finished and put in his car he waited in the bushes for Brian to come out to throw the trash away. While he was inside the restaurant he had someone identify Brian for him so he could see the assholes face. After a few minutes Will saw the back door open and out walked Brian with a trash bag. He walked out of the bushes and approached Brian, “Hey are you Brian?”

Brian turned around and gave Will the once over, which made Will’s skin crawl, “Yes I am what can I help you with?” The flirting tone in his voice made Will want to punch him right then but he couldn’t because he had to confirm that this was the right Brian.

“Do you know someone named Sonny?”

A knowing look came to Brian’s eyes, “Yes I know Sonny.” He pointed at Will, “You must me Will. I told him to send you my way but I never thought he really would.”

Will had no idea what he was talking about, “What?”

“Earlier I told him that once you realized that he wasn’t as beautiful as you thought he was that he should send you my way since you deserve someone who isn’t ugly.”

Will wanted to draw this out a little more but that last comment made him so angry that he swung his fist and punched Brian’s jaw. Brian’s head snapped to the side and he fell to the ground; Will grabbed Brian’s shirt and lifted him up. He shoved him against the wall and got into his face, “You will never say anything to Sonny ever again. If you see him you are to turn away and leave the area because if I ever hear that you talked to him again then you will feel a whole lot more pain than you are feeling right now.” Will punched Brian one more time, making sure that he would get a black eye before he turned around and left Brian to pick himself up from the ground. His hand was hurting from punching Brian in the face but it was worth it.

*To Be Continued*


	6. Naughty Drawings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny get very naughty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is very dirty so if you don’t like that stuff then I would say to skip this chapter but if you do like it then I hope you enjoy.

The one on the left was done by RoxyGirl24 the left one done my me.

 

SSSSSSSSS

Shortly after Will left an image of him popped into Sonny’s head and he had to draw it out. He pulled out his sketchbook and his charcoal pencil; he got comfortable in bed and started to draw. This wasn’t the idea that he got at the hospital because Sonny actually wanted to do it where he had Will posed. As he was drawing Will he made him have his shirt opened to expose his chest and abs. Sonny still had yet to see Will with his shirt off but he went with his imagination.

As he was finishing his drawing Will comes into the room, “So it looks like you found a way to entertain yourself while I was away.” He sets down the food on Sonny’s desk and walked over to the bed, “What were you drawing?”

Sonny put the sketchbook to his chest, hiding the drawing, “It’s going to have to wait. I am really hungry and I don’t want to get distracted again.”

Will chuckled, “Well it must be something very naughty if you don’t want to show me.” At first Sonny thought he might try to take the sketchbook but he turned around and went back to the food, “So I got your food plus I ordered the same thing for me because it looked good and I wanted to try it.”

“Well you’re probably going to like it because it’s their most popular item.” Sonny watched as Will took the food boxes out of the bag.

He brought over Sonny’s box and his drink, “Here you go Mr. Kiriakis; your supper is served.” Will did a little bow which made Sonny laugh.

“Please don’t call me that it makes me sound like my dad.” Sonny opened the box and smelled it, “Mmmm can’t wait to dig in.” He looked around trying to find a fork but he didn’t see one.

He was about ready to ask Will when he appeared in front of Sonny with a fork in his hand, “Here I forgot to give this to you.”

Sonny takes it, “You are amazing; I am still trying to figure out where you came from.”

Will laughed, “I didn’t come from anywhere special Sonny. It was just our time to meet.”

“I think you came at the best time because I really needed you without realizing how much until then.” Sonny stares at Will, “You are the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time.”

“Well I am glad you think so.” Will leaned down and gave Sonny a quick kiss.

After he pulled away Will got his food and sat down on the bed next to him. They both ate in silence; they were just enjoying the food and each other’s company. As Sonny ate his last bit he put the box to the side and relaxed into the headboard, “Well that was a very good meal.”

Will set his box to the side too, he had finished about the same time as Sonny, “That was probably the second best thing I have ever tasted.”

He looked at Will, “What was the first best thing you have tasted?”

Will winked, “You are the best thing I have ever tasted. Your kisses are the best.”

Sonny knew that he was blushing, “Thanks. I also think you also taste so good, especially with your chapstick on.” Sonny licked his lips thinking about the flavor of cherries.

Will leaned forward and came within a few inches of Sonny’s mouth, “I don’t have the chapstick on but I do have the taste of our food on my lips. Would that be okay for you?” He licked the bottom of Sonny’s lip, “I can taste it on you and I would really like to have another taste.”

Sonny’s head was about ready to explode, this man always made him feel so sexy and beautiful. It took him a few deep breaths before he was able to respond, “That sounds wonderful.”

The twinkle returned to Will’s eyes as he smiled and captured Sonny’s lips. Sonny thought the food tasted good before but now he thought it tasted superb. It was so much better to taste it from Will’s lips; he licked along his mouth and on his lips. He wanted to absorb as much of the flavor as he could.

As much as he wanted to continue to kiss Will he also really wanted to do his plan. He pulled away, “Will I have had this idea in my head since I was in the hospital room with you drawing your picture.  I was wondering if you wanted to do it.”

“What idea was that?”

Sonny smiled, “Do you remember the Titanic movie?”

Will nodded his head, “Yeah I remember the movie.”

“Well do you remember the scene where Jack drew Rose naked?”

A light went on behind Will’s eyes and a huge smile came across his face, “You want to draw me naked?”

Sonny tried to be bold but it wasn’t working, he blushed and looked down at his lap, “Yeah but only if you want to.”

Will lifted Sonny’s chin and kissed him hard on the lips, “You really need to stop acting shy. It makes me want to pounce on you.” Will rubbed his thumb on Sonny’s cheek, “I would love to pose naked for you.”

He smiled, “Really? I promise not to share it with anyone else.”

“I don’t care. You could put it on the internet and it wouldn’t bother me.”

“I would never do that because I don’t want people to be looking at my naked boyfriend.” Sonny threw out the boyfriend word to see how would Will react to that.

Will looked into Sonny’s eyes, “Did you just call me your boyfriend?”

Sonny nodded his head, “Yeah that is how I think of you, unless you don’t like it.”

“I am glad you think of me as your boyfriend because I already feel like we are already boyfriends.” Will pecked Sonny on the lips, “So how about your boyfriend gets ready for you to draw a naughty picture of him.” Will gets up off the bed and slowly unbuttons his shirt.

Will was taking his time and it was turning him on, “Are you trying to make a show out of it.” Sonny chuckled as he leaned back and watched his boyfriend get undressed.

“Of course I am. I want to get you all hot and bothered.” Will winked at Sonny as he slowly took the shirt of his shoulders and dropped the shirt to the floor. Then he went to work on his pants but before he dropped them to the floor he paused, “So remember how I said that I have 5 tattoos but one of them you were going to have to wait and see. Well here it is.” Will dropped his pants to the floor and he was gloriously naked. He wasn’t wearing underwear so the first thing he noticed was a tattoo that was just above his cock. It looked like one of those wrestling belts but inside it said “Chastity Belt”.

Sonny’s jaw practically fell to the floor, “What the hell?” He didn’t know how to react. One part of him thought it was sexy but the other part was confused about what it meant.

Will must have read his expression, “My mom taught me as I was growing up that it is important to wait to have sex with the person that you are meant to be with. So I saved myself all this time waiting to meet the right person. I know that we have only known each other for less than a week but there was an instant connection and I can’t picture myself without you.”

“I can’t picture myself without you either. You are the first person I have ever met that looks at people for who they are and not how they look.”

“It’s all about what is inside Sonny, not the outside.” Will looked around the room, “So where do you want me?”

He pointed to the window seat, “I want you there but let me close some of those curtains so that people don’t get an eyeful.” Sonny got up and pulled the veiled curtains across the window, they were thin enough to still let in light but opaque enough that nobody could see his sexy boyfriend’s naked body. He stepped out of the way so Will could sit down.

Will moved around until he got into a comfortable position, “How does this work for you?”

Sonny took in the sight of Will; he looked so sexy posed like that, “That works out so well, it’s amazing.” Suddenly a thought came to his mind, “Hold on one minute, I have to get something.” He went over to the closet and dug through the boxes that were stacked in there. He still had a lot to unpack but he didn’t want to unpack everything because he was hoping to be out of his parent’s house soon. When he finally got what he wanted he came back to Will and showed him what he had in his hands.

Will’s eyes went huge and he started to laugh, “You are one kinky little man.”

Sonny looked down at the construction costume he pulled out, “What? I wore this costume 2 years ago for Halloween, there is more to the outfit I just want you to wear this. Maybe back then I knew that the guy for me would be a construction worker.”

Will shrugged, “Maybe you did, you never know.” With Sonny’s help he got the hat, boots, and tool belt on.

After everything was on Sonny stepped back and had another look, he was already hard but now this image made his cock throb, “That is so much better.” Sonny got all his supplies together and sat on his bed.

He was about ready to start drawing when he remembered he should probably lock his door. Sonny hurried to the door and locked it, he surely didn’t want anyone walking in and seeing this scene. After he got settled again Sonny started to work on the drawing. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t really talk to Will. An hour went by when Sonny got to Will’s cock and he started to blush, Will laughed, “Well I think I know where you are at right now.”

Sonny blushed even more and tried to ignore Will’s joking. It felt weird when he had to shade around Will’s cock which involved him rubbing his finger over the image of Will’s cock, “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Sonny feigned innocence.

“Yeah right, you know exactly what I am talking about.” Will laughed.

He laughed with Will, “You need to stop laughing because it’s making your body move so I can’t get the shading right.”

Will slowed down his laughing, “Okay I’ll stop.” It took him a minute before he finally stopped laughing. Sonny went to work again on the drawing.

An hour later Sonny finished up the last touches, he looked at the drawing and was completely satisfied with it, “Alright Will I am done now.” He looked up and met Will’s eyes, “Now come over here right now before I pounce on you over there. I really want to be with you right now.”

Will’s eyes darkened, he quickly got up and took off the costume before making his way toward the bed. Sonny put the sketchbook on the end table before standing up and removing his own clothes. When Will finally reached the bed he helped Sonny finish removing all of his clothes before pulling him into a heated kiss, “You are so sexy when you get horny.”

“Well you make me horny, especially all dressed up in a construction outfit.” Sonny squeezed Will to him. He loved the feeling of Will’s naked body pressed against his. Pulling on Will’s neck he brought his lips closer to Will’s, “I really need to kiss you again.” He leaned forward and captured Will’s lips.

He felt Will open his mouth and he slid his tongue inside and tasted his mouth. Their tongues danced and caressed each other bringing out a groan from both of them. His hands were everywhere on Will, he couldn’t seem to get enough of him.

Finally Will moved them back towards the bed and gently laid both of them down. Will laid on top of Sonny making him wrap his legs around Will’s waist, he pulled away and looked into Sonny’s eyes, “Are you sure that you want to do this now? I know that I worry a lot about your energy but I don’t want you to outdo yourself.”

Sonny placed his hand on either side of Will’s face, “I think it’s sweet that you care about me that much and yes I will probably get tired but it will be so worth it.”

Will smiled, “Well as long as you are sure.” He went back in and started to kiss Sonny again. Will’s kisses made him so hard that he thrust his hips up which caused their erections to rub against each other. That was the best feeling in the world so he did it again. Will pulled away, “Wow you weren’t kidding when you said you were horny.”

He shook his head, “No I wasn’t. I want to feel you inside me Will, please make that happen.”

“Do you have supplies I need for me to prepare you?”

Sonny pointed to the end table, “It’s in the drawer.”

Will reached over and pulled the drawer open, when he came back a new fire was in his eyes, “I just saw the drawing you did of me and you did an amazing job.”

“Thanks. I am happy about my work too as you can already tell.” Sonny grabbed Will’s hand and brought it to his erection.

Will laughed, “Yes it’s very clear that you liked the drawing too.” He sat back and opened the bottle of lube; he put a generous amount on his fingers and brought it to Sonny’s opening. Will rubbed some lube around his hole before he gently pushed one finger inside. Lightning shot through his body at the penetration of Will’s fingers, he had never felt this much pleasure from one finger before. Will slowly moved his finger in and out opening him up, when Sonny started to push down on that finger Will removed it but came back with a second finger.

Sonny groaned, his body was on fire and he couldn’t wait any longer, “I need to feel you inside me right now.”

Will pulled his fingers out and put on the condom; he added some more lube and spread it around. He leaned over Sonny and placed his erection at Sonny’s opening. Will captured his lips as he slowly pushed inside of Sonny. It hurt for a little while but when he was fully inside all he felt was pure pleasure. Will started to thrust inside of Sonny, hitting that sweet spot make him scream out, “Oh my, do that again.” Will answered Sonny’s request by hitting that spot over and over again.

Will kissed down the side of Sonny’s face until he reached his neck and he started to suck on Sonny’s sweet spot. Shivers went up and down Sonny’s body giving him goosebumps. He was sighing heavily in Will’s ear, “I love you Will; I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Will thrusts got faster and harder. Sonny reached down and started to stroke himself because he wanted to them to have an orgasm together, “I am so close Sonny.”

“Me too Will.” Sonny breathed into Will’s ear. His body tightened up about the same time as Will’s body tightened up. Sonny let out a groan just before he came all over his stomach and chest. Will grunted one last time before Sonny felt warmth fill the inside of Will’s condom.

The weight of Will’s body as it fell on him was a comforting weight and as his body started to come down from the orgasmic high so did his eyelids. All the stimulations and all the food was making Sonny really tired. His words sounded mumbled, “I don’t want to go to sleep yet.” He clung to Will as tightly as he could.

Will pulled back and rubbed the side of his face with his hand, “It’s okay baby. You should get some sleep, I promise to be here when you wake up.”

Sonny’s eyes drooped close, “Okay.” He was asleep before his eyes even closed.

WWWWWWWW

Will got back to Sonny’s parents house and his hand was still hurting. He walks in the door after Justin opens it for him, “So how did it go.”

He showed Justin his hand, “This will probably bruise tomorrow but it was all worth it. If you want to see my handy work you can just stop by the restaurant tomorrow and see it.” Will chuckled; he was definitely going back to the restaurant in a few days to see the bruises on his face.

Justin laughed with Will, “Well I am glad you put the guy in his place.” He looked down at the bags in his hand, “You should probably get that to Sonny right now. He is probably starving up there.” Justin nodded his head in thanks again before he left.

“I am heading there right now.” Will walked up the stairs and into Sonny’s room and saw him drawing, “So it looks like you found a way to entertain yourself while I was away.” He walked over to Sonny’s desk to set the food down and then walked over to the bed, “What were you drawing?”

Sonny looked up and clung the sketchbook to his chest, “It’s going to have to wait. I am really hungry and I don’t want to get distracted again.”

Will laughed at the look on Sonny’s face and the fact that the drawing could be distracting, “Well it must be something very naughty if you don’t want to show me.” He turned around and went back to the food, “So I got your food plus I ordered the same thing for me because it looked good and I wanted to try it.”

“Well you’re probably going to like it because it’s their most popular item.” Sonny replied from behind Will. He took the boxes out of the bag.

He gathered all of Sonny’s stuff and brought it over. He decided to act like a butler, “Here you go Mr. Kiriakis; your supper is served.” He did a little bow causing Sonny to laugh.

“Please don’t call me that it makes me sound like my dad.” As Sonny opened the box Will realized that he forgot to give him a fork. He saw Sonny smell it, “Mmmm can’t wait to dig in.” Will walked over watching Sonny look around him trying to find a fork. He stopped at the bed and held out the fork

Sonny looked but and was about ready to talk when he saw Will standing there holding the fork out, “Here I forgot to give this to you.”

Sonny takes it, “You are amazing; I am still trying to figure out where you came from.”

Will laughed, “I didn’t come from anywhere special Sonny. It was just our time to meet.”

“I think you came at the best time because I really needed you without realizing how much until then.” Sonny looked into Will’s eyes, “You are the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time.”

“Well I am glad you think so.” Will leaned down and gave Sonny a quick kiss.

Will pulled away and hot his food before he sat down on the bed next to Sonny. They both ate in silence; they were just enjoying the food and each other’s company. Will just finished his food but he was waiting for Sonny to finish his. As Sonny ate his last bite he put the box to the side and leaned back into headboard, “Well that was a very good meal.”

Will set his box to the side too, he thought the food was delicious but he has tasted something better, “That was probably the second best thing I have ever tasted.”

Sonny looked at him in curiosity, “What was the first best thing you have tasted?”

Will smiled and winked, “You are the best thing I have ever tasted. Your kisses are the best.”

Sonny knew that he was blushing, “Thanks. I also think you also taste so good, especially with your chapstick on.” Sonny licked his lips thinking about the flavor of cherries.

When Sonny licked his lips it brought his attention to those lips, he leaned forward and came within a few inches of Sonny’s mouth, “I don’t have the chapstick on but I do have the taste of our food on my lips. Would that be okay for you?” He wanted another taste so he licked the bottom of Sonny’s lip, “I can taste it on you and I would really like to have another taste.”

Sonny eyes were glazed over, he took a few deep breaths before he responded, “That sounds wonderful.”

Will smiled and captured Sonny’s lips. The taste of Sonny and the food together exploded in his mouth. The feeling of Sonny licking the inside of his mouth turned him on, this was a bold side of Sonny that he also liked.

Sonny pulled away, “Will I have had this idea in my head since I was in the hospital room with you drawing your picture.  I was wondering if you wanted to do it.”

He thought it sounded interesting, “What idea was that?”

Sonny smiled, “Do you remember the Titanic movie?”

Will nodded his head, everybody knew about that movie, “Yeah I remember the movie.”

“Well do you remember the scene where Jack drew Rose naked?” A smirk appeared on Sonny’s face.

The true meaning of Sonny’s words went off in his head and he smiled, “You want to draw me naked?”

Sonny blushed and looked down at his lap, “Yeah but only if you want to.” The moment of shyness from Sonny made Will instantly hard.

Will lifted Sonny’s chin and kissed him hard on the lips, “You really need to stop acting shy. It makes me want to pounce on you.” Will rubbed his thumb on Sonny’s cheek, “I would love to pose naked for you.”

Sonny smiled and it lit up his face, “Really? I promise not to share it with anyone else.”

Will scoffed; “I don’t care. You could put it on the internet and it wouldn’t bother me.”

“I would never do that because I don’t want people to be looking at my naked boyfriend.”

The word boyfriend got his attention and he looked into Sonny’s eyes, “Did you just call me your boyfriend?”

Sonny nodded his head, “Yeah that is how I think of you, unless you don’t like it.”

“I am glad you think of me as your boyfriend because I already feel like we are already boyfriends.” Will pecked Sonny on the lips, “So how about your boyfriend gets ready for you to draw a naughty picture of him.” Will gets up off the bed, he wanted to entertain his boyfriend so he unbuttoned his shirt slowly.

“Are you trying to make a show out of it.” Sonny chuckled as he leaned back.

“Of course I am. I want to get you all hot and bothered.” Will winked at Sonny as he slowly took the shirt of his shoulders and dropped the shirt to the floor. As he was unbuttoning his pants he remembered the tattoo so he paused and explained, “So remember how I said that I have 5 tattoos but one of them you were going to have to wait and see. Well here it is.” Will without any reservations dropped his pants to the floor. Since he wasn’t wearing underwear he didn’t have to bother with removing them. Will gave Sonny time to take the tattoo in.

Sonny’s jaw dropped, “What the hell?”

Will could tell that Sonny was confused so he explained, “My mom taught me as I was growing up that it is important to wait to have sex with the person that you are meant to be with. So I saved myself all this time waiting to meet the right person. I know that we have only known each other for less than a week but there was an instant connection and I can’t picture myself without you.”

“I can’t picture myself without you either. You are the first person I have ever met that looks at people for who they are and not how they look.”

“It’s all about what is inside Sonny, not the outside.” It was his policy in life. Will looked around the room, “So where do you want me?”

He pointed to the window seat, “I want you there but let me close some of those curtains so that people don’t get an eyeful.” Sonny got up and pulled the veiled curtains across the window. Sonny stepped out of the way letting Will enough room to sit down.

Will got into a comfortable but sexy position, “How does this work for you?”

Sonny looked over Will, “That works out so well, it’s amazing.” A light went on behind his eyes, “Hold on one minute, I have to get something.” Sonny walked away and out of Will’s sight. He could hear Sonny rummaging around looking for something. Finally Sonny came back and what he had in his hands shocked and excited Will.

Will’s eyes went huge and he started to laugh, “You are one kinky little man.”

Sonny looked down at the construction costume, “What? I wore this costume 2 years ago for Halloween, there is more to the outfit I just want you to wear this. Maybe back then I knew that the guy for me would be a construction worker.”

Will shrugged, “Maybe you did, you never know.” They worked together to get the hat, boots, and tool belt on.

After everything was on Sonny stepped back and observed Will, “That is so much better.” Sonny got all his supplies together and sat on his bed.

Sonny was posed to start drawing but then he got up and went to the door. Will saw him lock the door and he had to hold a laugh in because he pictured what would have happened if someone came bursting in. One of the things that Will noticed was that when Sonny was focused on a drawing he barely talked. He liked the sound of Sonny’s voice but he also liked seeing this side of him too. When Sonny started to blush Will could guess where Sonny was at in his drawing, he laughed, “Well I think I know where you are at right now.”

Sonny’s blush darkened even more, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Yeah right, you know exactly what I am talking about.” Will laughed.

He laughed with Will, “You need to stop laughing because it’s making your body move so I can’t get the shading right.”

“Okay I’ll stop.” It took him a minute before he finally stopped laughing. He thought he laughed a lot before he met Sonny but he realized that he has laughed more than he ever has before.

An hour later and Sonny announced the best news because his butt was falling asleep, “Alright Will I am done now.” Sonny looked up with lust filled eyes and met his eyes, “Now come over here right now before I pounce on you over there. I really want to be with you right now.”

Will didn’t have to hear that twice he quickly got up and took off the costume before making his way toward the bed. Sonny put the sketchbook on the end table and stood up to remove his clothes. Will came over to the bed and helped Sonny finish removing all of his clothes before pulling him into a heated kiss, “You are so sexy when you get horny.”

“Well you make me horny, especially all dressed up in a construction outfit.” Sonny wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. Sonny pulled on the back of Will’s neck to bring his lips closer to Will’s, “I really need to kiss you again.” Sonny leaned forward the rest of the way and captured Will’s lips.

Will opened his mouth and he felt Sonny slide his tongue inside which made Will’s cock throb. Their tongues danced and caressed each other bringing out a groan from both of them. Sonny’s hands traveled all over his body making him feel like octopus prey.

Will wanted to get into a better position so he moved them back towards the bed and gently laid both of them down. Will laid on top of Sonny settling in between his legs which made Sonny wrap his legs around his waist, he pulled away and looked into Sonny’s eyes, “Are you sure that you want to do this now? I know that I worry a lot about your energy but I don’t want you to outdo yourself.” He felt like he has said this multiple times but he could help but be worried.

Sonny placed his hand on either side of Will’s face, “I think it’s sweet that you care about me that much and yes I will probably get tired but it will be so worth it.”

Will smiled, “Well as long as you are sure.” He started to kiss Sonny again. Will was kissing Sonny when he felt him thrust up and rub their cocks together. Will pulled away, “Wow you weren’t kidding when you said you were horny.”

He shook his head, “No I wasn’t. I want to feel you inside me Will, please make that happen.”

“Do you have supplies I need for me to prepare you?”

Sonny pointed to the end table, “It’s in the drawer.”

Will reached over and pulled the drawer open, when he reached inside he noticed the drawing sitting on the end table. It was a beautiful and sexy image of him, he came back over to Sonny looking into his eyes, “I just saw the drawing you did of me and you did an amazing job.”

“Thanks. I am happy about my work too as you can already tell.” Before he knew what happened Sonny grabbed Will’s hand and brought it to his erection.

Will laughed feeling Sonny’s hard throbbing erection, “Yes it’s very clear that you liked the drawing too.” He sat back and opened the bottle of lube; he put a generous amount on his fingers and brought it to Sonny’s opening. Will rubbed some lube around his hole before he gently pushed one finger inside. Sonny’s back arched and it was one of the most beautiful sights Will has ever seen: he slowly moved his finger in and out. when Sonny started to push down on his finger he realized that Sonny was ready for more so he pulled out and came back with another finger.

Sonny groaned before he opened his eyes and looked desperately at Will, “I need to feel you inside me right now.”

Will understood the feeling, his cock was so hard just from watching Sonny’s reactions, he pulled his fingers out and put the condom on. He applied some lube to his cock and spread it around before placing it at Sonny’s entrance. Will captured his lips as he slowly pushed inside of Sonny. Will pushed all the way in but he couldn’t stay still, he hips thrust forward which made Sonny scream out, “Oh my, do that again.” Will realized that he hit Sonny’s prostate so he started to thrust into Sonny over and over again trying to make him feel really good.

Will kissed down the side of Sonny’s face until he reached the back of Sonny’s neck and suck on it. Sonny’s body shook and he sighed deeply into his ear, “I love you Will; I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Will was getting so close so his thrusts got faster and harder. Sonny reached down and started to stroke himself, Will whispered, “I am so close Sonny.”

“Me too Will.” Sonny breathed into Will’s ear. Will felt that their bodies tightened up at the same time. He kept thrusting into Sonny trying to bring them both to their ends. Sonny let out a groan just before Will grunted and came inside of the condom he was wearing.

Will’s arms gave out and he fell on top of Sonny, he was so spent after that intense orgasm. Sonny’s sleepy voice brought him out of his haze, “I don’t want to go to sleep yet.” Sonny grabbed onto Will’s back and hugged him really hard.

Will pulled back to looking into Sonny’s eyes, he looked so tired but Sonny was fighting it, “It’s okay baby. You should get some sleep, I promise to be here when you wake up.” Will didn’t think he could leave anytime soon. Somehow this man tied a rope around his heart and if he got too far away then it would start to feel like it was being pulled from his chest.

Sonny’s eyes drooped close and he mumbled, “Okay.” In a flash Sonny was asleep with a peaceful expression on his face. Will laid there staring at Sonny’s face, taking all of him in.

“I love you Sonny Kiriakis and I will always love you.” He kissed Sonny’s forehead and pulled Sonny into his side, cradling him to his chest. Will fell asleep the happiest man alive.

*To Be Continued*


	7. Cookie Dough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny eat cookie dough and Will gives Sonny another present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has a little bit of dirtiness and also some cute moments. Oh yeah I forgot to mention this before but in this story Will is a lot taller then Sonny. I know that in the show they are about the same height but in this story Sonny is shorter than Will. I hope you guys enjoy and reviews are appreciated. Thanks!!!!!!

SSSSSSSSS

The next day Will and Sonny were sitting at Lugo's waiting for their food. He wasn’t in a good mood for two reasons, one was that he got a call from his doctor earlier in the day and he wasn’t ready to tell Will yet. The other reason was that Will convinced him that it was a good thing for Sonny to be there even after what Brian did. So now they are sitting on the bench, the very one he sat on when Brian made fun of him, with his hand in Will’s hand. When he finally agreed to go he told Will that he had to be with him, Will gave him an are-you-serious look before he said, “Of course I am going with you. I want this guy to see that he was wrong about what he said and that you do deserve to be with someone no matter what you are going through.

Sonny tried really hard to not look at the entrance to the kitchen but he was losing that fight. He kept glancing over every time he saw that it opened. After having seen multiple people go in and out finally Brian walked out. Sonny tensed up and squeezed Will’s hand really hard. Sonny noticed that Brian’s right eye was black and blue; he wondered who Brian pissed off for him to receive that black eye. Brian scanned the area and his eyes fell open Sonny; the start of a sneer came over his face but then it was instantly replaced with a look of fear as he looked over and noticed Will. Brian turned around and practically ran back into the kitchen.

Sonny was so confused, he looked at Will’s face and saw the he was smirking while he was glaring in the direction of Brian. Suddenly everything clicked inside Sonny’s brain, Brian’s black eye, the look of fear at seeing Will, and Will’s satisfied look made him realize that Will was the one to give Brian the black eye, “That was you wasn’t it?”

Will looked at Sonny all innocent, “What are you talking about?”

“You gave Brian that black eye didn’t you?”

A slow smile spread across his face, “Yeah that was me. Do you have a problem with that?”

Sonny wasn’t sure how he thought about it. One part of him was completely turned on about how protective Will was but the other part of him wasn’t sure if he liked the violent part of Will, “I don’t know if I do have a problem with it. Are you normally a violent person because I haven’t gotten that feeling from you?”

Will looked shocked, “No I am not a violent person, I don’t normally hit people because I feel like it I just didn’t like the way he talked to you. He needed to learn a lesson and it seems like he has.”

He felt a little better about it, “Okay as long as you don’t start beating everybody up I don’t care.” Sonny paused for a little bit, “It was kind of nice to see him with a black eye.”

Will laughed, “Yeah it was.” He kissed Sonny as their order came up. The same girl who was there when Brian said all those things came over and handed them their food.

She winked at Sonny then looked at Will, “So I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. So you were the one to give Brian that black eye, was it because of what he said to him?”

Will was confused and he looked to Sonny to explain, “She was here last night when Brian said all those horrible things. She said that she was going to talk to the manager for me.”

She laughed, “Well I did tell my manager and he wasn’t happy with him, Brian got a tongue lashing from him before he took the trash out. That is when someone attacked him; that must have been you.”

“Yeah it was.” Will smiled and looked at her.

She stuck her fist out and waited for Will to fist bump her, which he did, “Good because he deserved it. You must be treating this man over here with respect for you to go protective like that.” She pointed to Sonny.

“I love him and nobody is going to call him names.” Will declared while staring into Sonny’s eyes.

“Well I am glad to hear that, you two have a wonderful evening.” She turned around and went back behind the counter.

Will kissed Sonny on the lips, “Are you ready to go babe?”

Sonny licked his lips tasting Will’s chapstick, “Yes I am ready to go.” They both stood up and headed out to Will’s truck.

///////////

A couple of hours after they were done eating Sonny was in the mood for chocolate chip cookie dough but his parents were gone for an overnight trip and the cook had the night off. Sonny and Will were lying on Sonny’s bed while he was contemplating the thought of trying to make the cookie dough himself when he voiced his thoughts to Will, “So I was thinking that I could attempt to make cookie dough. Would you like to help me out?”

Will shrugged his shoulders, “Okay I won’t mind.” They get up and head to the kitchen, “Do you have a bag of chocolate chips that has a recipe on it?”

“I don’t know let me look.” They went through all the cupboards until they found a bag.

Will looked on the back of the bag, “So I don’t know where everything is in the kitchen so you are going to have to help me out.”

“Okay what do you need?” Sonny got ready to look in the cupboards. Will listed off everything that they needed, after everything was brought out Will took over and started to make it.

Sonny stood off to the side amazed at how well Will was at getting all the ingredients together. The sight of the muscles in Will’s arm flexing while he stirred the dough was really turning Sonny on. Will looked over and noticed Sonny watching him, “What are you looking at?”

“You and your sexy cooking skills.” Sonny smiled giving Will a heated stare.

Will snorted a laugh, “I didn’t know that cooking could be sexy.”

He took a step forward, “Well you make it sexy.” Sonny pressed himself into the side of Will and brought his head closer for a kiss. Will groaned as he abandoned the bowl of cookie dough and wrapped his arms around Sonny to pull him closer. After a few seconds of heavy kissing Sonny pulled away from Will’s lips, “So is the cookie dough done?” He had a crazy thought and he wanted to play it out.

Will looked over at the bowl, “Yeah I think it’s done now.”

“Good.” Sonny reached into the bowl and took out some of the dough. He brought his finger to Will’s lips and spread it out over his lips. When he was done he leaned forward and licked Will’s lips. The flavor of the cookie dough and Will’s lips together almost made him come in his pants. After Sonny had licked off all the cookie dough from Will’s lips he proceeded to kiss him deeply.

Will’s hands were everywhere, he turned them around so that the counter was behind Sonny and he lifted Sonny up so that he was sitting on the counter so that he was at eye level with Will. Sonny wrapped his legs around Will and proceeded to kiss him. Will pulled away and got some cookie dough on his finger and wiped in on Sonny’s neck. He pulled his hand away and attacked Sonny’s neck. The spot Will put the cookie dough was the most sensitive spot on his neck and when Will was licking off the dough it gave him goosebumps.

Sonny was completely turned on now, “Will let me down I really want to do something.” Will let Sonny off the counter, Sonny turned them around and moved Will back so that he was leaning against the counter. He unbuckled Will’s pants, pulled down his pants and underwear before grasping Will’s cock, “I really want to taste you with the cookie dough right now.”

Will’s eyes glazed over and his cock twitch in Sonny’s hand, “Oh baby you are making me so hot right now.”

Sonny chuckled as he took some more cookie dough from the bowl and put some on Will’s erection. He got on his knees and stuck a tongue out to lick the tip of Will’s cock where most of the dough was at. Will groaned above him and that encouraged him to suck on the tip, the flavor exploded on his tongue and he moaned around the head of Will’s cock. Will was so wound up that Sonny could tell that he was about to explode so he slowed down a bit.

After Sonny could tell that Will was under control so he sank further down Will’s cock, which made Will thrust forward. Sonny caught his hips before the moved to far forward and held him there as he proceeded to slowly make his decent down Will’s length. Once Sonny’s lips were all the way to the base of Will’s cock he swallowed, massaging the head. Will was mumbling nonsense as Sonny sucked hard as he pulled back getting all the cookie dough off in the process, “Oh baby that feels so good.” Sonny hummed around Will’s cock making it twitch again.

Sonny, with the help of his hand, started to bob his head working Will’s erection trying to give him an orgasm. Soon Will’s balls tightened up and he started talking between heavy breathing, “Sonny… I don’t think… I should…… release… in your mouth…. until we both have… been tested.” He nodded his head and continued to bring Will off, after a few more seconds of Sonny sucking Will off his moans got louder, “I am so close Sonny.” Suddenly Will’s whole body tightened up, “I am going to come.”

He pulled off just before Will shot his load and the come landed all over Sonny’s face. Sonny continued to stroke Will until he was calm. After putting his pants back on Will pulled Sonny up to him and licked the come off his face, “You didn’t have to do that. I have paper towels.”

“I know I just wanted to do it.” After Will was done he pushed Sonny up against the refrigerator, “Now it’s your turn.” Will got on his knees and started to undo Sonny’s pants. After his underwear was down Will took Sonny’s erection into his mouth. The sudden heat around his cock made his knees buckle and he was glad that he was leaning against the refrigerator.

Will continued to suck Sonny’s cock and he could tell that this was the first time for Will but he was doing a good job for it being his first time, “Oh my, Will that feels so amazing.” He was already so turned on from giving Will a blow job that it didn’t take long for Sonny to reach his end, “Will I am so close right now.” Will continued his onslaught until Sonny was thrusting forward, “I am about ready to explode.” He pulled off of Sonny cock before he exploded but Will was smarter and moved his head to the side so it landed on the floor instead of on his face.

After Sonny calmed down and with the help of Will he got his pants back in order; Will stood up and he leaned heavily against Will. Sonny was trying to enjoy the moment but the memory of the news from his doctor made that difficult, “Hey sugar, I have some news to tell you.”

“Yeah, what might that be?” Will rubbed circles on his back.

Sonny pulled back and looked Will in the eyes, “When you left earlier to go home and change I got a call from my doctor.”

A strange look passed over Will’s face, “What did he say?”

He sighed, “I have to start radiation treatments tomorrow.”

“I thought you were already going to that?” Will looked confused.

“I am doing chemotherapy which is different than radiation. This one might make me sicker, like I would be throwing up.” Sonny looked down, “I would understand if you didn’t want to be here during that whole mess.”

Will grabbed his chin and lifted his face, “Of course I am going to be there for you whenever I can. I will even comfort you as you are getting sick.” Will paused, “I won’t be able to be there with you at the clinic tomorrow because I have to work but I will come over as soon as I get off work.”

A tear slid down his face, “You keep amazing me all the time.”

Will laughed and kissed Sonny’s eye lids, then his nose, and then his mouth. More tears slid down his face and he thought, _“Someone from up above must have sent this amazing man to me.”_

/////////////

The next day Sonny is sitting in the radiation room listening to the tech specialist. From his name tag the guys name was Johnny Kurtz, “So Mr. Kiriakis, I will be sitting in the other room controlling the machine that will be giving you the radiation. There are microphones in here so if you have a question I will be able to hear you.” Sonny was too nervous to even speak and Johnny must have picked up on that, “It’s okay that you are nervous but I promise this is all safe.” He laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and it made Sonny feel better, “Well I am going to head to the next room, you lie down and get comfortable.”

“Okay thanks.” Sonny laid down and closed his eyes. He daydreamed about Will and all the amazing moments they have had together. After a little while everything else was drowned out around him and he could just focus on his memories with Will.

Soon someone was shaking his shoulder trying to wake him up, “Sonny wake up you can go home now.”

Sonny opened his eyes to see his mom and dad standing there, “I thought you guys were out of town.”

“We came home early when we got your message saying you had to do radiation treatments. Why didn’t you bring someone with you so that they could take you home after you were done?” Adrienne chastised Sonny.

“Sorry I wasn’t thinking.” Sonny sat up and let his mom take care of him. Before Sonny knew it he was at home sitting on his bed refusing to let anyone in. He had been throwing up, it wasn’t all the time but he didn’t want anyone to be in there with him.

An hour after coming home Will comes knocking on his door, “Sonny let me in.”

“No.” He barely managed so say that before he threw up again.

“Sonny I already told you that I wanted to be here.” Will yelled through the door.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “I know you said that but I don’t want you to see me like this.” It was quiet on the other side of the door so he thought that maybe Will had given up but the next thing he knew the door swung open and Will walked through. He caught sight of his parents in the hall just before the door was closed and locked again, “How did you get in here?”

Will lifted up a little pack that looked like it held stuff like nail clippers in it, “I had to pick up the knowledge of how to pick a lock because I kept losing my keys.”

“That’s a lock picking kit?” Sonny was amazed.

“Yes it is. It has come in handy in emergencies like today.” Will sat down and looked at Sonny, “You look like crap.” Sonny busted out laughing but that cause him to start getting sick again. Will rubbed his back, “Sorry baby I didn’t mean to make you do that.”

Sonny shook his head, “Don’t worry about it you made me laugh which was a good thing.”

“Okay that makes me feel better. Why are you sweating?” Will rubbed his hand down the side of his face wiping off the sweat.

“It’s probably the hat.”

Will pulled the hat off his head and threw it across the room, “I really hate that hat on you.”

Sonny looked at Will in shock but the continuous back rubbing was making him relax, he leaned into Will’s side, “I am sorry that I locked you out.”

“Well you should be sorry because you need me and you know that. My love for you can help you get through his cancer.” Will continued to rub his back and then kissed his head.

//////////

For the next hour Sonny threw up less and less often until finally he stopped all together. When Sonny felt better he tied up the garbage bag and then double bagged it. He got up to throw it away but Will took it from his hands to take it out to the hall and put it down the garbage chute. When Will came back he sat next to Sonny, “So are you feeling all better?”

“Yes I am feeling much better the tech guy said that the sickness would last for a few hours.” Sonny lifted Will’s arm and tucked himself under his arm.

Will squeezed his shoulder, “So I got you another present. One that could give you comfort when I am not here.”

Sonny looked into Will’s eyes, “What was that?”

He held up one finger, “Give me a minute.” Will got up and left the room. A few minutes later Will came back with a puppy in his arms. It was a black and gray husky with blue eyes, “I got this little guy for you. He will give you comfort when I am not here and it won’t make me jealous.” Will winked at Sonny and handed him the puppy.

Sonny didn’t know what to say, the puppy moved around in his arms and started to lick his face like crazy, “Will I am speechless right now. Why give me a dog?”

“Well I was talking to my mom earlier and she told me that it has been proven that pets can help cure people of illnesses like cancer. So I went to the animal shelter before I came here and found this little guy.” Will shrugged, “I want you to get better and I know that me being here for you is helping but I wanted to double the effort.”

Sonny fought back the tears, he always wanted a dog but his parents never let him have one, “How did you convince my parents to let you bring the puppy in the house?”

“Well I had a whole bunch of articles ready to show them that said how much a pet can help cure you and they want you better just as much as I do so that is how they agreed.” Will scratched the dog’s ears who tried to lick his fingers.

Sonny stared at Will, “Thank you so much this means the world to me.” He leaned forward and kissed Will.

Will pulled back, “So what are you going to name him?”

He thought about it for a second, “How about Pepper. I think he looks like black pepper.”

“I think Pepper is a good name.” Will got close to Pepper so that he could lick his face, “Don’t you think so Pepper?”

Pepper’s tail was wagging so much that it made Sonny move side to side from how powerful he was moving it.

Later that night Sonny was sleeping between two best guys in the world. Will was spooning him while Pepper was snuggled up to his chest. He slept more soundly that night than he has in a long time.

*To be continued*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry I am still going to do Will’s pov of this chapter but it will be in the next chapter. I want to know what you guys think of this new method but please wait til I post the next chapter.


	8. Cookie Dough part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny eat cookie dough and Will gives Sonny another present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said in the last chapter I was trying something new. I was thinking of splitting the 2 POV’s in 2 separate chapters. Please tell me what you think, do you like it this way or the old way. Please note that I will do 2 pov’s no matter what so don’t even suggest not to do them both. Thanks for your help. I hope you enjoy. (I didn’t have time to review this so all mistakes are my fault)

WWWWWWWWW

Will was sitting next to Sonny waiting for their food. He loved what he had yesterday and I wanted some more today but the main reason for him to be there was that he wanted Sonny to see Brian. Also it would be testing Brian out and see how he reacts that way he would know for sure that Brian was going to leave Sonny alone. Will looked over at Sonny and saw that he kept looking at the entrance to the kitchen. He didn’t like making Sonny nervous but it will be worth it in the end.

When Sonny tensed up and squeezed his hand that is when Will looked towards the kitchen entrance. Brian had just stepped out of the doors and Will was enjoying the sight of him with a black eye.  He was looking around the restaurant when his eyes landed upon Sonny; the corner of his mouth twitched, almost like he was going to smirk but then Brian looked over and saw Will. His eyes went huge and he ran back through the kitchen door

Will was still looking at the kitchen door when Sonny asked, “That was you wasn’t it?”

He gave Sonny his best innocent look, “What are you talking about?”

Sonny squinted his eyes at Will, “You gave Brian that black eye didn’t you?”

Will couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face, “Yeah that was me.” He suddenly thought that maybe this wasn’t a good thing with Sonny, “Do you have a problem with that?”

He could tell that Sonny was thinking about it and Will was nervous because he didn’t want to have ruined his relationship with Sonny.

After a minute Sonny looked at Will, “I don’t know if I do have a problem with it. Are you normally a violent person because I haven’t gotten that feeling from you?”

Will was surprised that Sonny came to that solution, “No I am not a violent person; I don’t normally hit people because I feel like it I just didn’t like the way he talked to you. He needed to learn a lesson and it seems like he has.”

A look of relief was an evident on his face, “Okay as long as you don’t start beating everybody up I don’t care.” Sonny paused for a little bit, “It was kind of nice to see him with a black eye.”

 “Yeah it was.” He laughed at the memory as he leaned forward and kissed Sonny as their order came up. The hostess walked over to them with their order.

When she was close enough she winked at Sonny before looking at Will, “So I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. So you were the one to give Brian that black eye, was it because of what he said to him?”

Will was confused and he looked to Sonny to explain, “She was here last night when Brian said all those horrible things. She said that she was going to talk to the manager for me.”

She laughed, “Well I did tell my manager and he wasn’t happy with him, Brian got a tongue lashing from him before he took the trash out. That is when someone attacked him; that must have been you.”

“Yeah it was.” Will smiled and looked at her.

She stuck her fist out and he fist bumped her, “Good because he deserved it. You must be treating this man over here with respect for you to go protective like that.” She pointed to Sonny.

“I love him and nobody is going to call him names.” Will said with the utmost truth.

“Well I am glad to hear that, you two have a wonderful evening.”

Will held the bag of food in one hand and kissed Sonny on the lips, “Are you ready to go babe?” When Will pulled away he saw Sonny licking his lips, he grinned knowing that Sonny just tasted his chapstick.

“Yes I am ready to go.”

///////////

Will and Sonny were snuggling together on Sonny’s bed and Will couldn’t be happier. The food made Will full and he was slowly falling asleep when Sonny started talking, “So I was thinking that I could attempt to make cookie dough. Would you like to help me out?”

Will subtly shook himself awake and shrugged his shoulders, “Okay I won’t mind.” He helps Sonny get up and they both head to the kitchen. Will already knew how to make the cookie dough he just can never remember what the measurements were, “Do you have a bag of chocolate chips that has a recipe on it?”

“I don’t know let me look.” Will helped Sonny look through all the cupboards until they found a bag.

Will took the back and looked on the back, “So I don’t know where everything is in the kitchen so you are going to have to help me out.”

“Okay what do you need?”

Will listed off all the stuff that he needed and Sonny went to work at finding all of it. Once everything was gathered Will took all the supplies and started to put the ingredients together in a big bowl.

He was stirring the dough up, really working at it when he decided to look over at Sonny and he noticed that Sonny was staring at him with lust filled eyes, “What are you looking at?”

“You and your sexy cooking skills.” Sonny smiled giving Will a heated stare.

Will snorted a laugh, “I didn’t know that cooking could be sexy.”

He took a slow step forward, “Well you make it sexy.” Next thing Will knew Sonny was pressing himself into the side of him and grabbed the back of his neck to bring him closer for a kiss. The feeling of having Sonny’s lips on his made him groan and he abandoned the cookie dough in favor of pulling Sonny in closer. Will was really getting into the kiss when all of a sudden Sonny pulled away, “So is the cookie dough done?”

It took a minute for Will to process what he said, when he did he looked at the bowl of cookie dough, “Yeah I think it’s done now.”

“Good.”

The next thing that happened shocked and completely turned on Will so much more than he ever thought was possible. Sonny reached into the bowl, took out some of the dough and spread it all over his lips. Before Will had a chance to lick his lips Sonny was there licking off the dough. All Will could do was pant which gave Sonny access the moment he was done licking off the dough, he kissed Will deeply making his erection throb.

When Will is extremely turned on he becomes more hands on than normal and boy did his hands roam everywhere on Sonny’s body. Sonny was too short for him so Will turned them around and lifted Sonny up so he was sitting on the counter. Sonny kept kissing Will while he wrapped his legs around him. Will wanted to get the chance to do the same thing to Sonny so he pulled away and put some dough on his fingers. He had a hard time deciding where to put in but he finally chose his neck. When all of the dough was spread on Sonny’s neck he leaned forward and sucked all the cookie dough off.

Sonny was breathing heavily, “Will let me down I really want to do something.”

After Will let him get off the counter, Sonny turned them around and he found himself leaning against the counter again. At first Will was confused as to what Sonny was going to do but as soon as Sonny started to unbuckle his pants that is when he knew. After his pants and underwear was pulled down Sonny grasped his cock, “I really want to taste you with the cookie dough right now.”

Even though Will had already figured out what Sonny was going to do it still made his brain melt when he heard Sonny’s confident voice declaring what he desired, “Oh baby you are making me so hot right now.”

Sonny laughed and took more dough out of the bowl to spread it on Will’s erection. When Sonny got on his knees he leaned forward and licked the tip of Will’s cock where most of the cookie dough had gathered. Will was so turned on by what Sonny was doing that he groaned really loud and he almost came right then but Sonny slowed down a little bit which prolonged the inevitable.

As soon as Will was under control of his orgasm Sonny sped up again and took Will all the way to the back of his throat. The sight of Sonny mouth covering his whole cock made him thrust forward, it felt so good to have Sonny’s mouth on him. Sonny had to hold Will’s hips back so he wouldn’t accidently choke him as he made his way to the base of his erection. As Sonny reached the base of his erection, Will felt Sonny’s throat massaging the head of his cock. Will’s brain was shorting out and he knew that he was mumbling nonsense but he didn’t care his lovely boyfriend was making him feel good, “Oh baby that feels so good.” Sonny hummed around Will’s cock making it twitch again.

Now Sonny was really working at bringing Will to his release, he was using his hand and mouth making fireworks go off all over his body. Will was at the point of no return, his could feel that he was so close and he realized that Sonny probably was going to pull off at the last minute. So he made his mouth work and attempt to warn Sonny, “Sonny… I don’t think… I should…… release… in your mouth…. until we both have… been tested.” Sonny responded by nodding his head as he continued to suck on his cock. Will was moaning louder and louder, “I am so close Sonny.” Will’s whole body tightened up, “I am going to come.”

At the last second Sonny pulled off his cock and he came all over Sonny’s face. Sonny kept stroking him through the shakes until he was finally calm. He pulled his pants up before he pulled Sonny up and licked off all the come on his face, “You didn’t have to do that. I have paper towels.”

“I know I just wanted to do it.” After Will was done he pushed Sonny up against the refrigerator, “Now it’s your turn.” He got on his knees and started to unbutton Sonny’s pants. When Sonny’s underwear was down Will took his erection into his mouth which Will noticed made Sonny’s knees week. He loved how he could make Sonny feel so good and loved.

All of this was so new to Will, this is the first time he has ever given anyone a blowjob but he must be doing a good job because Sonny looked like he was really enjoying this, “Oh my, Will that feels so amazing.” Will grinned around Sonny cock and continued to do what he was doing. Sonny’s body was starting to tighten up and he mumbled out, “Will I am so close right now.” Will continued his onslaught until Sonny was thrusting forward, “I am about ready to explode.” He gave one more hard pull before he removed is mouth and moved his head to the side so that it didn’t land on his face but on the floor instead.

Will helped Sonny get his pants back up and in order; he leaned against the counter and snuggled an exhausted Sonny against his chest. Instead of Sonny relaxing after his orgasm he became tense. He was about ready to say something to him but Sonny beat him to it, “Hey sugar, I have some news to tell you.”

“Yeah, what might that be?” Will rubbed circles on his back trying to help him relax more since this news seems to be upsetting him.

Sonny pulled back and looked Will in the eyes, “When you left earlier to go home and change I got a call from my doctor.”

That was something he wasn’t expecting; now he was suddenly afraid to hear what the doctor said but he plowed ahead, “What did he say?”

Sonny sighed heavily, “I have to start radiation treatments tomorrow.”

His eyebrows furrowed, he thought that is what Sonny was already doing, “I thought you were already going to that?”

Sonny shook his head, “I am doing chemotherapy which is different than radiation. This one might make me sicker, like I would be throwing up.” Sonny looked down, “I would understand if you didn’t want to be here during that whole mess.”

He still didn’t understand why Sonny didn’t see how he would be there for him no matter how messy things got. He grabbed Sonny’s chin and lifted his face, “Of course I am going to be there for you whenever I can. I will even comfort you as you are getting sick.” Will paused, “I won’t be able to be there with you at the clinic tomorrow because I have to work but I will come over as soon as I get off work.”

“You keep amazing me all the time.” He replied as a tear slid down his face

Will laughed at what Sonny said because if he would just believe that Will wanted to be there then it wouldn’t keep amazing him. Sonny was just to adorable for words; he kissed Sonny’s eye lids, then his nose, and then his mouth as more tears slid down Sonny’s face.

/////////////

The next day before he left for work he called his mom, he was concerned about leaving Sonny alone during his radiation treatments, “Mom I understand that he needs to go to treatments but I wish that it was at a different time so that I could be there with him. It seems like whenever I leave him alone for too long he gets depressed and starts being down on himself.” Will pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Honey I don’t know what to tell you…” she paused on the phone for a second before she started talking again, “Wait I just remembered that I saw an interview on the news awhile back where they said that it was scientifically proven that a pet has helped people be more healthy. Maybe you can convince his parents to get him a pet.”

Will thought it over and he thought that it was a great idea, “Thanks mom. I think I will just go and do that.”

He gets off the phone and gets in his truck to go to the animal shelter. He needed to find the perfect dog for Sonny. After looking around he finally saw what he was looking for, it was a husky puppy with blue eyes just like him. He went in search of a helper there, when he found one he approached her, “So I want to buy one of the dogs here but I won’t be able to pick it up until after work. I was wondering if you could keep him here until then.” It looked like Sarah, according to her name tag, was going to argue with him so he offered to pay for the dog, “I will pay for it so that it will be mine and I will not abandon my dog here.

Sarah stared at Will some more scrutinizing him before she finally agreed, “Okay but if you don’t come back for the dog by the end of the day then it will be back on sale and you won’t get your money back.”

Will smiled a huge smile, “Deal. I will be back after work I promise. Thank you so much.” Will paid for the dog and left for work.

/////////

An hour after Will got off work he was standing outside Sonny’s house knocking on the door. When the door opened he had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing that Adrienne was the one to answer it, “Oh it’s you.”

Will fought with all his might not to take a step back after that comment. He just let it roll of his shoulder, “Yes it’s me and I am here to see Sonny. Can I please come in?” His mom always taught him that killing with kindness was the best way to deal with hate and hostility.

It seemed to be working because now Adrienne seemed to be a little speechless for a minute before she looked down at what Will had in his hand, “Why did you bring that thing here?”

Will looked down at the kennel he had in his hand that contained the dog he bought for Sonny, “I got this dog for Sonny because it has been proven to help someone be healthier and Sonny need to be healthier.”

Adrienne snorted, “I highly doubt that it’s true.”

He smiled at the fact that Adrienne is so predictable, he pulled out a roll of paper from his back pocket and handed it to her, “Here is some articles talking about how it has been proven.” After she took the papers Will stepped into the house without in invitation because he knew that Adrienne wasn’t going to invite him in.

She backed out of the way because Will’s taller frame made him a little intimidating, “What are you doing? You are trespassing now so get out of my house.”

“He is not trespassing Adrienne because I want him here.” Will turns to the direction the voice came from and sees Justin standing on the stairs, “He has helped our son in a lot of ways that you refuse to see and he is always invited into our house.” Justin walked down the stairs and approached Will to hand him something, “Here is a key to the house so you don’t have to knock on the door anymore.” From behind him Adrienne huffed and stormed away.

Will ignored her and took the key, “Thank you Mr. Kirakis.”

Justin smiled, “Please call me Justin. You are part of this family now so you shouldn’t have to call me Mr. Kirakis.”

“Okay Justin.” Will pointed up the stairs, “How is he doing? I know he had to go to radiation treatment today and I felt bad that I couldn’t go with him.”

“Well on the way back home he started to feel nauseous and he ended up getting sick in the car. Once we arrived home he locked himself in his bedroom and hasn’t left since then.” Justin looked sad and Will could tell that this cancer was weighing on him too.

Will set down the kennel; “I am going to leave this little guy here for a little while so that I can go be with Sonny. Could you keep an eye on him?”

“Sure I will watch him and you go make my son feel better.” Justin picked up the dog kennel and carried it to the living room. He came back out into the hallway, “I want to see how you are going to get into that room.”

“I do to.” Adrienne came around the corner shocking both of them.

Justin looked at Will, “I don’t care if it doesn’t bother you.”

Will shrugged his shoulders, “It doesn’t bother me I just want to get to Sonny right now.” Will sprinted up the stair and ran to Sonny’s room; he figured that they would come at their own pace. He paused a moment at the door to catch his breath and that is when he heard Sonny getting sick; he had to be with his man so he knocked on the door, “Sonny let me in.”

“No.” Will could barely hear Sonny through the door but he did hear Sonny get sick again.

Will sighed at Sonny’s stubbornness and then yelled through the door, “Sonny I already told you that I wanted to be here.”

There was a pause on the other side of the door, “I know you said that but I don’t want you to see me like this.” Will wanted to let out a frustrated growl but he remained silent. He tried to give Sonny a chance to open the door but he didn’t so Will had to break into the room now. He was glad that he brought his lock picking kit with him. Will had a feeling that Sonny was going to be like this so he brought back up. He pulled it out and got to work, it didn’t take long before he had the door unlocked. After he stood up he walked right through the door, closed it behind him and locked it. Sonny looked at Will with shock, “How did you get in here?”

Will lifted up his lock picking kit, “I had to pick up the knowledge of how to pick a lock because I kept losing my keys.”

“That’s a lock picking kit?” Sonny kept looking at him in shock.

Will walked over to the bed, “Yes it is. It has come in handy in emergencies like today.” After he sat down next to Sonny he looked him over, there was bags under his eyes and he was sweating all over, “You look like crap.” Will’s comment made Sonny start to laugh really hard but that made him throw up again. Will felt bad for making him throw up; he started to rub Sonny’s back, “Sorry baby I didn’t mean to make you do that.”

Sonny shook his head, “Don’t worry about it you made me laugh which was a good thing.”

Will was relieved, “Okay that makes me feel better. Why are you sweating?” He started to wipe some of the sweat off of Sonny’s face.

“It’s probably the hat.”

He really hated that hat, it was a way for Sonny to hide from the outside world and from him. Will reached up, grabbed the hat and threw it across the room, “I really hate that hat on you.”

Sonny was looking at Will with surprise but he ignored the staring and continued to rub Sonny’s back. After a few seconds Sonny relaxed into his side, he looked at Will guiltily, “I am sorry that I locked you out.”

Will decided to chastise him, “Well you should be sorry because you need me and you know that. My love for you can help you get through his cancer.” He rubbed his back and kissed his head.

//////////

After awhile Sonny completely stopped throwing up and he tied up the garbage bag; he was about ready to get up and throw it away but Will wanted him to rest so he took the back out of Sonny’s hand. He threw it away in the garbage chute and came back into the room; he sat down next to Sonny again, “So are you feeling all better?”

“Yes I am feeling much better the tech guy said that the sickness would last for a few hours.” Sonny lifted Will’s arm and tucked himself under his arm.

Will felt like it was time for him to tell Sonny about the dog, he squeezed his shoulder, “So I got you another present. One that could give you comfort when I am not here.”

Sonny looked into Will’s eyes, “What was that?”

He held up one finger, “Give me a minute.” Will left the room and walked down the stairs. He found Justin and Adrienne in the living room playing with the puppy, “Hey guys it’s time for me to show Sonny the dog.”

Justin looked a little sad, “I was having fun so much fun with him but I guess it’s time to show Sonny.”

“Thanks.” Will picked up the puppy and walked up the stairs. He walked into the room and headed toward Sonny, “I got this little guy for you. He will give you comfort when I am not here and it won’t make me jealous.” Will winked at Sonny and handed him the puppy.

Sonny didn’t say anything he just held the puppy as he moved around and then started to lick Sonny’s face, “Will I am speechless right now. Why give me a dog?”

“Well I was talking to my mom earlier and she told me that it has been proven that pets can help cure people of illnesses like cancer. So I went to the animal shelter before I came here and found this little guy.” Will shrugged, “I want you to get better and I know that me being here for you is helping but I wanted to double the effort.”

Sonny’s got a little teary, “How did you convince my parents to let you bring the puppy in the house?”

“Well I had a whole bunch of articles ready to show them that said how much a pet can help cure you and they want you better just as much as I do so that is how they agreed.” Will scratched the dog’s ears who tried to lick his fingers.

Sonny stared at Will with so much love, “Thank you so much this means the world to me.” He leaned forward and kissed Will.

Will kissed him back for a little while before he pulled back, “So what are you going to name him?”

Sonny stared at the ceiling for a little while before he gave an answer, “How about Pepper. I think he looks like black pepper.”

Will agreed, he also thought he looked like black pepper, “I think Pepper is a good name.” He got into Pepper’s face who started to kiss him, “Don’t you think so Pepper?”

Pepper’s tail was wagging so much that it made Sonny move side to side from how powerful he was moving it.

Hours later Will was laying behind Sonny completely happy that he has helped make Sonny feel better in more than just one way. He helped him to realize that Will is going to be there no matter what and also that he made sure that Sonny had someone with him when Will couldn’t be there with him. Will thought that today was a very successful day and he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

*To be continued*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me which way you like better. Thanks.


	9. Some Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny gets some bad news and Will is in Florida

 

 

SSSSSSSSS

Several weeks went by and Will was true to his word, he would come with me to my appointment and then comfort me afterward. I had gotten use to him being there with me that when he sat me down and told me this news all I wanted to do was cry.

"Sonny, did you hear what I said?"

Will laid his hand on my shoulder, startling me out of my thoughts, "What?"

He stared into my eyes and he must have seen the panic that was starting to grow in me, "You know what, never mind, I won't go to Florida. My boss will understand that I have to be here for you." He pulled out his phone and started dialing his boss's number.

Taking a deep breath I grabbed his hand to stop him from calling his boss, "No it's okay. You can go to the meeting with your boss. I promise that I will be just fine without you for a few days. I don't want to stop you from getting the job of your dreams."

Will started to shake his head, "No that can wait for another time, I know you need me and knew I shouldn’t have even suggested it."

I grip his hands even harder to get him to look at me, when he finally looks over I put up my best fake smile, "No Will it's fine, really. I don't want you to pass up the opportunity to become a manager in the construction business because you might not get this opportunity again." I looked down at my lap, "I don't want to be the reason that your career couldn't advance. I promise to talk to you every day while you are gone so that you will know how I am doing. Plus it's only 3 days and I can survive for that long without you." I plead to him with my eyes trying to convince him that it is alright.

After a few seconds of pleading with him he finally gives in, "Okay fine but you have to call me twice a day everyday that I am gone, okay?"

I smile at him, "I promise." I lean forward asking for a kiss, he laughs and pulls me into a searing kiss.

/////////////

The first day of going to radiation treatment without Will was harder than I thought possible but I made it through. Then the next appointment was slightly easier but I also made it through that day also. Now it's the third day by myself and I miss him like crazy, I just want him to be here to hold my hand but I have to deal with it. So I am sitting here filled with earning when suddenly Dr. Kurtz drops a bombshell, "So once we are done with the treatment here today we are going to look at the results of your blood work to see how the treatments are working."

Finding out about this news now made this day even worse, "What did you say? Are we really going to find out if it's working?" When Dr. Kurtz nodded his head I started to panic, "But I didn't think it was going to happen this soon. I thought this was going to take a couple of days before we got the results." I was trying to keep my panic at bay but it wasn't working, I thought that when I found out about this that Will would be with me but now he is in Florida, miles away from me.

Dr. Kurtz looked down at the clipboard in his hand and then looked back up at Sonny, "Yeah it surprised me too when I get them in but it's better this way because now we get to see what needs to be done now." I was too surprised to even speak so I just nodded my head and went through the radiation treatment in a daze.

Once it was all done I went to the doctor's office and sat across from him nervously picking my nails, not able to meet the doctor's gaze. He opened the file and looked at the results, after looking them over he looked up at me and sighed, "Well it looks like instead of your treatments speeding up the healing process they are actually slowing them down."

Suddenly it felt like I couldn't breathe, my chest felt like an elephant was sitting on top of it. I tried listening the doctor but his voice was being drowned out by the waves of panic coursing through my body. Next thing I know I have a paper bag over my mouth and Dr. Kurtz is laying a cool towel against the back of my neck. I take the bag in my hand and continue to breathe into the bag.

After a few calming breathes I pull the bag away, "So what does this mean Dr. Kurtz? Am I going to stop treatments since it has stopped working?"

Dr. Kurtz started to rub my back, "I don't think you heard all of what I said. I said that it has slowed down but it hasn't stopped working which means we can try something a little differently that might jump start the process."

"And what is that?"

"Well I was thinking that instead of doing all of your radiation in one sitting during the day that maybe instead we split it up during the day. So you would do half of the radiation treatment earlier in the day and then the rest of it later in the day. I know that it's going to be more time consuming but it might work."

The constant motion of the doctor's hand on my back was helping me calm down from the panic attack, "Okay, I'll do whatever it takes to get myself better. I have someone to live for now and I want to have a future with him."

I looked up at the doctor and noticed that he was smiling, "Is he the one that has been coming with you that past couple of weeks?"

"Yes he is the one. He is the best thing to happen to me in a long time and I want to be with him for years and years."

Dr. Kurtz got up and sat back down in his desk chair, "He is a very good looking man."

I sit up straight and a smile curls at the corner of my mouth, "Yes he is and he is also taken." I gave the doctor my he-is-mine look but he just started to laugh.

"You don't have to worry about me taking him from you. I am currently in a committed relationship with my partner and I am extremely happy."

My shoulders slumped in embarrassment, "Oh sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed you were going to try anything. That wasn't right of me to do that."

He waved his hand at me, "Don't worry about it, I probably would have done the same thing."

I let out a breath I was holding and leaned back in my chair still feeling slightly embarrassed about my response.

////////////////

By the time I got home the little amount of hope that I was feeling had drained away and now all I was feeling was fear again. I collapsed on my bed and curled around a pillow before I bursting into tears. They were coming out so fast that I had a feeling that I was going to have to ring it out when I was finally done.

After a few minutes of crying I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, I tried pulling it out but it got stuck in my pocket and by the time I pulled it out it was too late because it went to voicemail. I looked to see who it was and that is when I noticed that Will had called me 7 times and texted me twice as much. I quickly called back while I tried calmed myself down so that it wouldn't be obvious I had been crying.

It only rang one time before Will picked up and talked in a frantic voice, "Sonny, is that you? I have been trying to get a hold of you for so long. Is everything okay?"

I smile into the phone hearing the worry in his voice, I don't like making him worry but it was always nice to hear how much he cares for me, "Yes everything is okay. I am sorry I didn't answer your phone calls but I was a little distracted."

"Why, what is wrong?"

I sighed into the phone this wasn't the right time to tell him but I know he won't give up unless I tell him, "I got some news from the doctor today about the blood work."

There was a pause on the phone before I hear him explode, "WHAT!?!?! I thought that it was going to be longer before we got the results. I wanted to be there for you when you found out."

"I know that and I wanted you to be there with me also but things happen." I say trying to calm him down.

He sighs into the phone, "I am sorry for freaking out but I just don't like the idea that you had to deal with that on your own. So what did the doctor say?"

"Before I tell you what he said I want you to listen to everything I say before you react, okay?"

He hesitantly answers, "Oookay."

"So he said that the radiation treatment has slowed the healing process down but he wants to try something a little different. He wants me to do half the radiation early in the day and then the other half of the radiation later in the day. He thinks this might jump start the healing process." I pause waiting for a sign that he might be having a panic attack.

Finally he responds, "Okay we can do that. I will talk with my manager about letting me have a longer lunch break so that I can be there for you."

"I would love that."

We talk a few more minutes before I get off the phone with him, I can still feel the tears on my face, "Why do I keep crying all the time? I feel like a wuss for crying all the time." I am about ready to angrily wipe away the tears when I hear Pepper come through the doggy door. He uses the little stairs Will made him so that he can climb on the bed easily. Once he is on the bed he comes up to my face and starts to lick of the tears. I start laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation and start scratching his ears, "Your right, I shouldn't worry about all this crying. I am dealing with cancer right now and I deserve to break down sometimes." Pepper starts to play bite my hand as I continue to scratch him but after a few minutes he gets up and jumps to the floor. Pepper walks across room until he reached the wall, he jumps up and tries to reach the dog leash hanging on the hook. After a few jumps he looks at me and barks at me.

I don't want to go on a walk but there is no point arguing with Pepper so I get up and attach the leash to his collar. Once the leash is on we make our way to the back yard and he starts rolling around in the grass, chasing after the butterflies. I continue to walk around everywhere he wants to go until he reaches the entrance to the maze (yes my parents built a maze in their  backyard).

I pull on his leash to try and redirect him to a different path, "No Pepper we are not going to go in there. I don't feel like walking around there for hours trying to find my way out."

But Pepper won't give up he continues to pull on the leash, I am about ready to forcefully pull him away when I notice a rose petal attached to his paw. I move closer to him to get a better look and that is when I noticed a trail of roses leading into the maze. Not sure if that is for me or for one of my parents so I cautiously follow the trail through the maze and when I finally get to the middle of the maze the sight before me makes my jaw drop.

WWWWWWWW

It has been weeks since Sonny has started his radiation treatment and I made it to every single one. No matter what time of the day it was I went, my manager was so understanding and I'm also his favorite even though I have to deny it to everyone else. I feel like I am his rock and now I feel like I am letting him down. This job opportunity was a once in a life time moment and I don't want to lose it, that is why I decided to go to Florida for a managers meeting. I will be trained in all that needs to be done as a manager and then I will be back home with my Sonny.

But I am a little afraid now because he hasn't responded to what I just said. I wave my hand in front of his face, "Sonny, did you hear what I said?" But I still get nothing.

It's not until I put my hand on his shoulder that he finally reacts. He jumps a little, like I started him and then looks at me, "What?"

That one look told me that Sonny wasn't alright with this, he looks like he is about to cry and the normal twinkle in his eye that is there whenever I am around is gone. Seeing that look made me change my mind, "You know what, never mind, I won't go to Florida. My boss will understand that I have to be here for you." I quickly pull out my phone and start to dial his number.

I was in the middle of dialing my boss's number when Sonny's hand grabs mine it stops me from dialing, "No it's okay. You can go to the meeting with your boss. I promise that I will be just fine without you for a few days. I don't want to stop you from getting the job of your dreams."

I start to shake my head, "No that can wait for another time, I know you need me and knew I shouldn’t have even suggested it."

When he grips my hand harder and I am afraid that he is starting to freak out so I look up at him, "No Will it's fine, really. I don't want you to pass up the opportunity to become a manager in the construction business because you might not get this opportunity again." He look down at his lap, "I don't want to be the reason that your career couldn't advance. I promise to talk to you every day while you are gone so that you will know how I am doing. Plus it's only 3 days and I can survive for that long without you."

Sonny looks at me and is silently pleading with me; after a few seconds of him looking at me like that I decide to let him get what he wants, "Okay fine but you have to call me every day, twice a day that I am gone, okay?"

He nods his head and smiles at me, "I promise." Sonny leans forward and purses his lips, asking me to kiss him. I love that face and I can't help but laugh just before I capture his lips in a kiss.

/////////////

The three days in Florida were pure torture, even though he kept his promise of calling me every day, twice a day it still sucked not being there for him in person. I couldn't even seem to focus during my manager meetings and it got so bad that Kevin, my boss, had to pull me aside, "What has gotten into you. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you and you are messing it up."

I run my hands through my hair, "I am sorry but it's hard to be this far away from him. He is fragile right now and I worry that something will happen to him."

Kevin sighed, "I know that it's difficult for you and since this is the last day I promise that if it's possible I will let you go home early."

That was the best news I have heard all weekend, I put my hand on his shoulder and shook it, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders, "It looks like you have been bitten by the love bug."

I gave him an incredulous look before I started to laugh, "You are such a nerd."

Kevin laughed even harder and pulled me back into the meeting.

///////////

A few hours later I am on the first flight back to Arizona. The whole plane ride was a blur until it finally landed and I got off as fast as I could. I made my way through the airport until I got to the parking lot and got into my mom's car, "Thanks mom for dropping me off and picking me up from the airport."

Sami squeezed my shoulder and smiled at me, "Of course sweetie, I don't mind helping you at all." She squeezed my shoulder again before facing forward and put the car into gear, "So am I taking you to your apartment or to Sonny's place?" She asked me as she made her way through the airport parking lot.

As much as I would love to see Sonny right away I had something special planned, "I need to go home first to pick up a few things."

"Okay to your house it is then."

///////

When I had arrived to the Kiriakis mansion I found the one person who would be more willing to let me do what I wanted to do; when I found him it didn't take long to convince Justin to let me use the maze. He was also kind enough not to ask exactly what I was going to do out there because I wasn't sure if I could tell him.

It's an hour later and I am standing in the middle of the maze with all my hard work displayed before me, "You did good work Will." I would have patted myself on the shoulder but that would have been lame. Now that is was all set up it was time to get dressed in my special outfit and to get Sonny down here. Once I was dressed I called Sonny but he didn't answer. I tried calling again and he didn't answer, now I am freaking out. Did something happen at the treatment today?

I kept calling and calling him while texting in between, finally on the 8 call Sonny picks up and I am frantic, "Sonny, is that you? I have been trying to get a hold of you for so long. Is everything okay?"

I hear him take a breath before answering, "Yes everything is okay. I am sorry I didn't answer your phone calls but I was a little distracted."

That didn't sound good, "Why, what is wrong?"

Sonny sighed into the phone, "I got some news from the doctor today about the blood work."

That was not what I was expecting to hear but it did make me really mad, "WHAT!?!?! I thought that it was going to be longer before we got the results. I wanted to be there for you when you found out."

I realized too late that I probably shouldn't have yelled but before I could apologize Sonny started to talk, "I know that and I wanted you to be there with me also but things happen."

I sigh into the phone, feeling guilty for yelling and for not being there, "I am sorry for freaking out but I just don't like the idea that you had to deal with that on your own. So what did the doctor say?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone before he answered, "Before I tell you what he said I want you to listen to everything I say before you react, okay?"

That didn't sound good, "Oookay."

"So he said that the radiation treatment has slowed the healing process down but he wants to try something a little different. He wants me to do half the radiation early in the day and then the other half of the radiation later in the day. He thinks this might jump start the healing process."

At the beginning I started to panic but as he went on and explained the options I calmed down a little. I know that I would not be fully calm until better results come up but I will refrain from freaking out in front of him. For now I will just make sure that I am always there for him, "Okay we can do that. I will talk with my manager about letting me have a longer lunch break so that I can be there for you."

I could hear a smile in his voice, "I would love that."

In the last few minutes of talking with him Pepper comes walking around the corner of where I was standing and it suddenly gave me a great idea. Soon after that I got off the phone with Sonny and walked over to Pepper, "Hey there buddy."

Pepper looked over at me and barked in excitement, I reach my hands out and clap them, "Come here Pepper." He comes running toward me until he reaches me. I lift him up and let him lick me face while I give him instructions, "So I need you to do something special for me buddy, I need you to go get daddy and bring him here."

I wasn't sure if he understood what I said but I set him down on the ground again, "Now go to daddy, go get him." I say enthusiastically, to get him excited. Pepper jumped up before he turned around and took off out of the maze. I figured that I would give him one hour before I just get Sonny down here in a different way.

10 minutes later I hear rustling coming from inside of the maze. I thought it was a great idea making the rose petal trail so that we could find our way out easily. I stood still with my hands behind my back, trying to give Sonny the best view, as the sound of footsteps got louder and louder until finally Sonny walked around the corner; when his eyes finally came to rest on me his jaw just dropped…

**To be continued**


	10. It's dinnertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny have some sexy supper. He he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is an update for you guys. I am so glad I was able to get this out faster than the last one. Enjoy this chapter and I would not be offended if you leave me a review. ;) Love you guys!!!!!!

 

 

SSSSSSSSS

_Previously on Loving Someone No Matter What…_

_Not sure if that is for me or for one of my parents so I cautiously follow the trail through the maze and when I finally get to the middle of the maze the sight before me makes my jaw drop._

//////////

My brain has melted, that is what's causing me to stand here and drool at the sight before me. The table was set with my parents best china with a single rose in the middle of the table but the man standing next to the table had my full attention. Will dressed in a waiter's apron and a bow tie but nothing else, no shirt or pants. I wasn't sure about the boxers but I have a feeling that there is nothing under that apron. Somehow my feet started to move forward closer to Will, "What is all this about Will?"

He smiles at me and when I am close enough to him, he grabs my hand and pulls me forward, "I wanted to surprise you on my day back."

Suddenly I remembered that today was the day Will was coming back home, I was so distracted today that it completely slipped my mind. I look guiltily up at him, "I am so sorry. I completely forgot about you coming home."

He cups my face and shakes his head, "Don't worry about it. I understand why you forgot. I am just sorry that I wasn't here."

"It's not your fault we didn’t know they were going to come in that early." Wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, "I am having a hard time concentrating on anything except the fact that you have barely anything on."

Will laughs, "Yeah I wanted to give you a treat and since you seem to love it when I am naked then I decided this was a great idea." With that he leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss. This kiss was pure bliss after not kissing him for 3 days. My lips start to move with his as his hand trails down my spine, making me shiver. Once his hand reaches my ass he pulls me forward so that I am flush against him.

I let out a gasp which is enough opening for him to slide his tongue into my mouth which makes me moan. Our tongues scrape against each other, making my toes curl. Will reaches down even further below my ass and lifts me up, leaving me no choice but to wrap my legs around him. I pull away so that I could take a breath but Will continued to kiss along my jaw line and then down my neck. Damn, Will was a very good kisser and I have had some experience with some good kissers but Will tops them all.

After I was done with catching my breath I started to kiss on Will's neck and shoulders. I was completely turned on and I knew that this was us healing each other after the scare of my blood results. Will's naked shoulders were so broad and strong, making me even more turned on.

Slowly our kisses started to slow down and they weren't so rough. Finally after a few minutes of making out Will let me down gently and I stepped away. I tried to hide my obvious erection but Will's eye trained right on it, "As much as I would like help you out right now I have to wait because it would make it so much better later on."

"No it's fine I will just calm myself down." I look around, "So what all do you have planned?"

Will walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, "First thing is for you to sit down while I serve you."

I sit down in the chair and get comfortable, Will walked over to the table full of food. When he did that his back was to me and that is when it was confirmed that Will was completely naked under that apron. Will's ass was facing me and it wasn't helping me to calm myself down, I just wanted to jump him right then and there. I know that my face is so red from blushing but I can't seem to help it.

After gathering some food Will turns around and starts to laugh, "You are so red right now. It's amazing at how shy you can be and it makes me want to ditch this dinner idea so that I can take you right now."

I blush even more, if that is even possible, "I am amazed at how comfortable you are being naked. I don't have as much confidence as you do."

"Well you should be because you have an amazing body and there is nothing to be ashamed about." Will brings the food over and sets it down in front of me. The plate is full of fruit and some veggies, Will pulls his chair around closer and sits down. He grabs a fork and stabs a pineapple chunk before he brings it to my lips, "I really want to feed you right now."

The smoldering eyes Will was sending my way made me quickly nod my head and open my mouth so he could put the pineapple in. I bite into it while he pulls the fork out, I chew the pineapple before I ask, "What is it about you and food together that makes me so turned on."

He chuckles as he shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know why you have such a strange fetish."

I lean back and give him an incredulous look, "I do not have a fetish."

Will just laughed while he stabbed the fork into a strawberry and brought it to my mouth, I was about ready to bite into it when he pulled it away from me, "Admit you have a fetish."

I groan but refuse to answer him, "Nope."

Suddenly Will got this devilish look in his eyes, he brought the fork back over and rubbed the strawberry across my lips. The heated look in his eyes and the feeling of the strawberry on my lips almost made me crack but I held strong. But apparently Will wasn't giving up, he places his hand on my knee and slowly slides it up my thigh; while doing that he presses the strawberry against my lips. I open my mouth and accept the strawberry, once it's in my mouth he drops the fork on the table and reaches up to pull me forward for a kiss.

We pass the strawberry between us until finally I get it back and ate it. I pull away from his tempting lips, "Okay fine, I will admit I have a fetish."

Will chuckled, "See it wasn't that hard." The hand that was on my thigh finally finished it's track and was now sitting right next to my obvious erection. He reached over to lay a hand on it and squeezed it; he lifts his eyebrow at me, "Or maybe it was." He started to chuckle a little when I let out a gasp.

At this point I don't think I can eat anymore, I stand up and practically tackle him in his chair. Will instantly wraps his arms around me and crushes me to him, I pull away briefly, "I need you like right now."

Will stands up with me in his arms and leads me around a separate corner, when we get around this corner I notice a bunch of blankets on the ground and rose petals around it, "I told your parents to let everyone know to not come in the maze until we tell them it's okay. Now we have the maze all to ourselves." I laugh as he lowers us to the blankets and helps me to remove my clothes.

WWWWWW

_Previously on Loving Someone No Matter What…_

_as the sound of footsteps got louder and louder until finally Sonny walked around the corner; when his eyes finally came to rest on me his jaw just dropped…_

///////////

Sonny stands there looking at me with shock, I stand still just waiting until he finally gathers his thoughts and says something. Finally after a whole minute of waiting Sonny starts to walk toward me, "What is all this about Will?"

When he is close to me I smile at him and grab his hand to pull him towards me, "I wanted to surprise you on my day back."

Suddenly a light goes on in his eyes and he looks at me guiltily, "I am so sorry. I completely forgot about you coming home."

I shake my head as I grab his face, "Don't worry about it. I understand why you forgot. I am just sorry that I wasn't here."

"It's not your fault we didn’t know they were going to come in that early." He slowly reaches up and wraps his arms around my neck, he has a little glint in his eye, "I am having a hard time concentrating on anything except the fact that you have barely anything on."

I laugh at how fast he gets turned on, "Yeah I wanted to give you a treat and since you seem to love it when I am naked then I decided this was a great idea." I leaned forward and kissed him because I missed his precious lips for 3 days. When he starts to kiss me back I trial my hand down his spine trying to make him shiver. When I finally reach his ass I pull him forward because I needed full body contact.

Sonny gasps and it leaves me with enough opening for me to slip my tongue in his mouth making him moan. Both of our tongues slid together making slow sweet love with each other. I reach further down so I can lift him up, he gets the message and wraps his legs around me. Sonny pulls away to breathe but I wasn't done so I trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck. I can never get enough of this man in my arms.

Soon Sonny starts to kiss my neck and shoulders which makes me wild with lust. I have no idea how I even lived in this world without him. After a few minutes of kissing I was able to slow myself down and put Sonny down on the ground. As he stepped away from me I zoomed in on the obvious erection in his pants, "As much as I would like help you out right now I have to wait because it would make it so much better later on."

"No it's fine I will just calm myself down." Sonny looks around, "So what all do you have planned?"

I walk over to the table I spent time on setting up and pulling out a chair for him, "First thing is for you to sit down while I serve you."

Once he is settled I go over to my table of food and start to gather some so that he could eat. After filling up the plate I turn around and notice that Sonny's face is completely red from blushing. I laugh when I realize that meant Sonny saw that I was completely naked under this apron, "You are so red right now. It's amazing at how shy you can be and it makes me want to ditch this dinner idea so that I can take you right now."

His face got a little more red, "I am amazed at how comfortable you are being naked. I don't have as much confidence as you do."

I have always known that I was more comfortable in my skin than anyone else, but Sonny shouldn't be ashamed of his because I would commit murder if he told me that I would get to see him naked all the time if I did, "Well you should be because you have an amazing body and there is nothing to be ashamed about." I bring the food over and set it down in front of him. I pull a chair around so it was closer to him and sit down. I had the sudden thought that it would be amazing to feed him myself so I grab a fork and pick up a pineapple chunk on it, "I really want to feed you right now."

I look at him heatedly as I bring the fork to his mouth, his eyes twinkle as he bites on the pineapple so I can remove the fork. I don't know if it was my imagination or not but I swear that he ate that pineapple slowly on purpose. When he was finally done chewing he looks at me with pure lust, "What is it about you and food together that makes me so turned on."

I laugh as I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know why you have such a strange fetish."

I must have offended him because he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, "I do not have a fetish."

I wanted to make him confess that he did have a fetish so I devised a plan to make him spill the beans. I laugh as I stab a strawberry with the fork and bring it to Sonny's lips. He opens his mouth to accept it but I pull it away before he could eat it, "Admit you have a fetish."

He groans in frustration, he is just as stubborn as I am, "Nope."

When he still refuses to budge I decide to become more tricky, I bring the fork back over and rub it over his lips but he still doesn't answer. So I place my hand on his knee and slowly slide it up his leg while I press the strawberry against his lips again. Finally he relents and takes the strawberry in his mouth, I drop the fork on the table and bring him forward for a kiss.

We duel over the strawberry until Sonny gains it back and eats it. He pulls away from me and finally confesses, "Okay fine, I will admit I have a fetish."

I laugh, "See it wasn't that hard." While we were kissing I kept moving my hand up and now it was sitting next to Sonny's package. I reach my hand over to it and squeeze him through his pants, I lift an eyebrow at him, "Or maybe it was." I laugh as Sonny lets out a quiet gasp.

Suddenly Sonny is off his chair and in my lap, I instantly reach around him and pull him closer to me. He pulls away and looks at me with needy eyes, "I need you like right now."

Oh I am all up for that so I stand up with him in my arms and lead him to the makeshift bedding I set up. We get around the corner and he sees the blankets so I quickly explain, "I told your parents to let everyone know to not come in the maze until we tell them it's okay. Now we have the maze all to ourselves." He laughs as I carefully lower us to the ground and start helping him to remove his clothes.

*To be continued*


	11. Some Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to mention this in the last couple of chapters I have written for each of my stories but I want to do a thank you and a shout out to my friend Jen for being an awesome beta. These stories wouldn't be as good as they are if she hadn't stepped in to help fix my mistakes. Lol. Thanks girl!!!!!

SSSSSSSS

_Previously on Loving Someone No Matter What…_

_Will stands up with me in his arms and leads me around a separate corner. When we get around this corner, I notice a bunch of blankets on the ground with rose petals around it. "I told your parents to let everyone know not come in the maze until we tell them it's okay. Now we have the maze all to ourselves." I laugh as he lowers us to the blankets and helps me to remove my clothes._

Once all of my clothes are removed he reaches behind himself to remove the apron he has on, but I stop him, "No don't do that. I want to do it."

He smiles wickedly at me, "Okay, go ahead."

I smile as I reach behind him and slowly remove the apron. I pull the strings apart and let the apron fall from his body to land on me. Once I toss the apron way, I finger the bowtie, "I want you to keep this on while you have your way with me. It's making me so hard to see you with just that bowtie on."

Will chuckles and runs his hand over my cock, "I can tell and that is exactly why I am keeping it on." Will continues to fondle me, and when my cock twitches in his hand, he growls, "I have missed you so much since I went to Florida."

The touch of his hand on my cock makes me moan and arch my back off the blankets, "Then why don't you get to work and satisfy your hunger."

A wicked glint appears in his eyes as he lowers himself so that his body is flush with mine. My hips thrust up involuntarily when his cock comes in contact with mine, making our members rub against each other. Heat floods my body as I grab the back of Will's head and bring him closer for a kiss.

A sigh passes his lips, which allows me to slide my tongue in and get a very good taste of my extremely handsome boyfriend. As I am kissing him I realize just how much I missed him, because this almost feels like the first time we made love. I rake my fingers down his back when he thrusts his hips again, sending shockwaves throughout my body.

Will pulls his lips away, and I start to whine, but it dies on my lips when he starts to trail kisses down my neck, "Oh, Will I have missed you so much; you don't know how much I need this."

He pulls away, "Need what, sex or my love?"

I smile up at him, "I need both. You make me come alive inside, and it makes me want to fight harder to beat this cancer."

Instead of Will looking happy at what I said, his smiled diminishes, "I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive. I don't know what I will do if I lose you."

He turns his eyes away from me, and I can see he is trying to fight back tears. I don't want to see him cry, so I place my hand on his cheek and turn his attention back to me, "You won't lose me because I refuse to let you go, so I know that I will survive this."

Will lets out a relived breath, "It's so good to hear you say that."

I smile at him, "So since that is settled, how about you finish making love to me because I am in some desperate need for your love right now. I hope you brought some lube with you when you planned all of this."

He smirks as he reaches under some of the blankets and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom, "Please I always come prepared."

Will takes his time to prepare me and when I say he takes his time, well I really mean it. He is going so slow I am about ready to go crazy, so when I finally feel like I’m ready, I grab his face and bring it really close to mine. "If you don't put your cock in me really soon I will kick your ass."

He freezes for a second before he bursts out laughing and pulls his fingers out, "How can I say no to that." Will situates himself between my legs, rolls on the condom and grabs onto his erection. He lines up with my entrance and slowly pushes in. The pain only lasts a second before it goes away, and all I feel is the wonderful sensation of being filled.

Slowly Will pushes his way into me until he is fully seated, and then he pulls back out about half way before thrusting back in, hitting that sweet spot. I grunt and reach up to clamp my lips on top of Will's lips, while he reaches around my back so he can lift me up when he sits up. We situate ourselves until he is sitting on his calves, and I am straddling his lap. This position makes it possible for me to sink further onto Will.

Will lifts me up by grabbing my waist and then he brings me back down, silently telling me that I can do that. So I comply, and I start to ride him. The moan that comes out of me is swallowed by Will as he claims my mouth in a searing kiss. I continue to ride him and it's the most wonderful feeling, having him so deep inside me. "I love having you in me, this feels so good."

Will grunts, "You are so tight, I don't think I can last much longer." With that being said, he also starts to thrust into me and hits my prostate just right.

I can feel my body tightening up, and I know that I am getting close, "Keep… keep doing that. I am about ready to come."

Will's thrusts became harder and I start to suck on his neck, with the sudden need to mark him as mine. "I am about ready to come too, Sonny." Finally Will thrusts up one more time before he stiffens, and I can feel the warmth as Will releases into the condom.

When that happens I followed right behind him, "I'm… I'm coming." My body is ridged, and I come all over Will's chest and stomach. Once my body stops shaking, I relaxed into Will.  I can feel my body becoming sluggish, "We probably should be getting dressed and heading to my room. I am so exhausted that I will probably sleep for hours."

Will chuckles, "Okay we will head to your room." He gives me a kiss as he pulls out of me and helps me to get dressed.

WWWWWWW

_Previously on Loving Someone No Matter What…_

_Oh I am all up for that so I stand up with him in my arms and lead him to the makeshift bedding I set up. We get around the corner and he sees the blankets so I quickly explain, "I told your parents to let everyone know to not come in the maze until we tell them it's okay. Now we have the maze all to ourselves." He laughs as I carefully lower us to the ground and start helping him to remove his clothes._

After I finally remove all of Sonny's clothes, I reach around behind me to untie the apron but Sonny stops me, "No don't do that. I want to do it myself."

I like that idea so much better, "Okay, go ahead."

Sonny reaches behind me and slowly unties the apron until it comes off and lands on his body. He tosses it to the side before he reaches up and runs his finger over the bowtie, "I want you to keep this on while you have your way with me. It's making me so hard to see you with just that bowtie on."

I laugh as I reach down and start to rub Sonny's cock, "I can tell, and that is exactly why I am keeping it on." As I am  
rubbing I feel it twitch and it makes me growl deep in my throat, "I have missed you so much since I went to Florida."

Having my hand on Sonny's cock must really be turning him on because he moans and arches his back off the ground. He looks at me with hunger in his eyes, "Then why don't you get to work and satisfy your hunger."

I smile at him and lower my body so that I am lying on top of him. Once my body is flush with his, he thrusts his hips up, making our cocks rub together. Sonny gives me a wanton look and grabs the back of my head to bring me down for a searing kiss.

I sigh at the contact and when I do, Sonny slides his tongue into my mouth. The way Sonny is acting I can tell that he missed me as much as I missed him, which makes this time together so much sweeter. This all is turning me on, so I subconsciously thrust my hips up which caused Sonny to scratch his fingers down my back. The unhidden passion in my boyfriend makes my head spin.

I remove my lips from Sonny's so that I can kiss down his neck.  Just as I am leaning down to do so, I hear Sonny let out a small whine. That was cut off the instant my lips touched his neck, "Oh, Will I have missed you so much; you don't know how much I need this."

"Need what, sex or my love?"

Sonny smiles, "I need both. You make me come alive inside, and it makes me want to fight harder to beat this cancer."

I wish he hadn't said that because it brings up the very real fear that I felt when I heard the news earlier, "I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive. I don't know what I will do if I lose you."

Tears are threatening to come out, and I don’t want to spoil this time together, so I turn my head away so he won't see me cry. But that doesn't work apparently because he puts his hand on my cheek and pulls my face around so that I am looking at him, "You won't lose me because I refuse to let you go, so I know that I will survive this."

That is such good news and I exhale in relief, "It's so good to hear you say that."

"So, since that is settled, how about you finish making love to me because I am in some desperate need for your love right now. I hope you brought some lube with you when you planned all of this."

Oh please, like I would ever not come prepared. I reach around in the folds of the blankets and pull out a bottle of lube and a condom, "Please I always come prepared."

I want to make this last, so I slowly get Sonny ready. I enter in one finger and slowly move it around until he’s relaxed enough then I add a second finger. I continue the process until I have all three fingers in him, but apparently me going slow really drives Sonny crazy because he grabs my face to bring it closer to his, "If you don't put your cock in me really soon, I will kick your ass."

The shock of Sonny threatening me freezes me for a second before I start to laugh. I pull my fingers out of him and get situated between his legs, "How can I say no to that!" I roll on the condom before I take a hold of my erection, so I can put it at Sonny's entrance. I slowly push in, and I can see some pain on his face before he relaxes.

I don't want to cause him too much pain, so I slowly push in and when I am fully seated, I pull out a little so that I can thrust back in. I know I’m hitting his sweet spot because Sonny grunts and lifts up his chest so that he can plant a kiss on my lips. I know that this position will wear him out, so I slide my arm around his back and lift him up. We move around until we are in our most comfortable position with me sitting on my legs, and Sonny deliciously straddling me. This whole new position has me sink further inside of Sonny and it is amazingly warm and safe.

To get things started I grab Sonny's waist and lift him, so that he slides off of me a little bit before I push him back down. He must have gotten the hint because he starts to move up and down in my lap, riding me like no other. Sonny looks so wonderful, and he must be enjoying himself because he lets out a delicious moan. I lean forward and kiss him as he moans because he is so beautiful like that. He starts to ride me fast. He pulls away from the kiss but keeps his mouth extremely close to mine and says, "I love having you in me, this feels so good."

"You are so tight; I don't think I can last much longer." With both of our confessions in the air, I start to thrust up a little more so that I am hitting Sonny's spot just a little harder. I really want to see the pure bliss on Sonny's face when his orgasm takes over.

"Keep… keep doing that. I am about ready to come." Sonny's body is tightening up.

I thrust into him harder, if that is even possible, and Sonny starts to kiss along the side of my neck, probably giving me hickeys, "I am about ready to come too, Sonny." A few more thrusts later my cock twitches just before I explode inside of the condom.

Not long after that I can feel Sonny's body go rigid, "I'm… I'm coming." Sonny breathes heavily as he comes all over my chest and stomach. When all of the shakes are out of Sonny's system, he leans forward and sags into me, "We probably should be getting dressed and heading to my room. I am so exhausted that I will probably sleep for hours."

I laugh; I really must have worn him out, "Okay we will head to your room." I kiss him one last time before I pull out and we get dressed.

SSSSSSSS

_One month later…_

I am sitting in Dr. Kurtz office with Will sitting down next to me, giving me support like he has for the last month. He has been to every treatment and was there for me after each time, to help me through the nauseous episodes.

Throughout this entire month, the doctor has been taking blood samples before every treatment so that he can monitor how it’s working. That is why Will and I are sitting here, because Dr. Kurtz said that he has some news about the blood treatments. I brought Will with me this time because I know that if it is bad news, then he will probably be the only one to calm me down and support me through all this. But even though Will is holding my hand, I am still a nervous wreck. I am shaking my leg and biting my lip as the doctor looks over my file.

I am about ready to explode and yell at the doctor to tell me something, but before I can do that, he looks up and looks at both of us, "So from all the tests that I have received over this last month, we finally have some results. And it looks like I can officially say that you are in remission, Sonny." He ends that last sentence with a huge smile on his face.

It takes me a minute to understand what he said, but when I finally do, I am so happy that I jump from my chair sit down on Will's lap, hugging him tightly. "Did you hear what he said?" When he doesn't respond, I pull back to see his face.

He is still staring at the doctor, frozen in shock, "You really mean it. He doesn't have leukemia anymore?"

Dr. Kurtz shakes his head, "No, his blood work shows no more signs of the cancer."

Will's shoulders visibly relax and he wraps his arms around me. He hugs me so tightly that it is a little difficult to breathe, but I deal with it, since I know that he has been struggling on the inside. "Sonny, you have no idea how relieved I am. From the time I met you, I have been so worried about you. As I grew to love you so much, you became my whole world. The very thought of losing you keeps me up at night."

All this is news to me, "Really, because you seem so calm and very together? You have been my rock through all this."

He wipes at a tear that I didn't even see fall.  The doctor, seeing that we need some time alone, stands to go.  "Well I will leave for a little while for you guys to talk this out." He walks out of his office.

Once he is gone Will's tears come out more freely, "The reason why I seemed so together was because I am a very good actor. You needed someone to support you, and like you said I was your rock. I wanted to be your rock, and that was why I kept all this inside. But now I am so extremely happy that I get to have you for years to come, and we can build a life together."

I smile at him and help to wipe away his tears, "I don't like that you were so worried about me, but I am also happy that you love me that much. We are going to build a life together like you said, and it's going to be a very happy life."

Will stares into my eyes while I stare right back, and that is how I am able to catch the brightening of them. I am about to ask him what’s caused this, but he beats me to it, "So I was going to wait a while longer before I asked you this, but I feel like this is a wonderful time."

Now I am curious, "What did you want to ask?"

"Well, first I need you to stand up." I quickly get off his lap and he stands up. He reaches into his pocket, the one that is above the bigger pocket where it's too small to even stick in your fingers. Once he gets a hold of what he’s looking for, he pulls it out but hides it in his hand before I can see what it is. Will grabs my hand, bringing my attention to him, "Sonny when I met you, I didn't believe that people could fall in love at first sight. But that happened with you. Even though at the time I didn't know what it was, I was just so drawn to you. Now I see it as love at first sight and my love just grew and grew as we hung out more."

I furrow my brows, "What are you trying to say?"

Will smiles at me. "I am saying this," I watch as Will bends down on one knee and brings up a gold ring for me to see, "Will you marry me Sonny?"

My jaw drops in shock; Will is asking me to marry him! We have only been seeing each other for about 3 months, but I felt like I have been with him for so much longer. I smile at him, "Yes, yes I will marry you."

Will's grin is so big as he stands up and places the ring on my finger, "I love you so much Sonny." Once the ring is on my finger, I pull Will into a kiss.

We are so into the kiss that we don't even notice that the doctor came back in, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

I pull away from Will. "It's fine. We should go anyway and tell everyone," I look at Will, "all of the news."

Will nods his head, and we hurriedly leave the office, so we can tell everyone our wonderful news.

WWWWWW

_One month later…_

Sonny and I are sitting in Dr. Kurtz's office. I have been coming to all of Sonny’s treatments for the last month. No matter what time of day, I went and luckily my boss was extremely understanding. So now the reason we’re sitting here is that we are going to find out the results of the second blood test. The doctor has been taking blood samples this whole month, and we were going to finally find out if he is in remission or not.

When the doctor says he had some news to tell us, I make sure to school my features so that Sonny doesn't see just how scared I really am. I don't know what I will do without him, and I don't want to think about it. But I can tell that I’m not the only one scared because I can see and feel Sonny shaking his leg as the doctor looks over his file.

The doctor takes his time to look over the results, and it is nerve-wracking. Finally he looks up at us, "So from all the tests that I have received over this last month, we finally have some results. And it looks like I can officially say that you are in remission, Sonny."

My brain almost shuts down because he starts off with a calm neutral voice, and I start to panic because they usually do that when they are handing out bad news. When the word “remission” comes out, I am completely disoriented. I go from extreme panic to extreme joy in just under one second. I barely register what Sonny is doing until he sits on my lap and hugs me tightly, "Did you hear what he said?" I don't respond, and he pulls back to look at me.

I have to be sure, so I stare at the doctor, "You really mean it. He doesn't have leukemia anymore?"

Dr. Kurtz shakes his head, "No, his blood work shows no more signs of the cancer."

I relax and squeeze Sonny to me in a very tight hug. The thought of letting go of him right now is a very difficult thing. When I was faced with the real possibility of losing Sonny, it made me see all of my feelings. I said that I loved Sonny before, but I never knew how much until right now. All those pent up feelings of being scared came out, "Sonny, you have no idea how relieved I am. From the time I met you, I have been so worried about you. As I grew to love you so much, you became my whole world. The very thought of losing you keeps me up at night."

Sonny seems genuinely shocked about this, "Really, because you seem so calm and very together? You have been my rock through all this."

I wipe a tear from my eye. When did I start crying? I didn't know that I was crying. But the doctor realizes that we need this moment together, "Well, I will leave for a little while for you guys to talk this out." He stands up and walks out of his office.

Now that he is out of the office, I feel a little better about crying because I know that Sonny isn't going to judge me. "The reason I seemed so together was because I am a very good actor. You needed someone to support you, and like you said, I was your rock. I wanted to be that for you, so I kept all this inside. But now I am so extremely happy that I get to have you for years to come, and we can build a life together."

Sonny helps me wipe away the tears and then smiles at me, "I don't like that you were so worried about me, but I am happy that you love me that much. We are going to build a life together like you said, and it's going to be a very happy, long life."

I stare into Sonny's eyes, and I can see the love he has for me. It is the same love that I feel for him, and this kind of love is extremely rare. I guess this happens when you face problems and you get through them together. As I continue to stare into Sonny's eyes, I realize that I don't want to wait anymore. This is the perfect time to ask the question that I have been dying to ask for 3 weeks now. "So I was going to wait a while longer before I asked this, but I feel like this is a wonderful time."

"What did you want to ask?"

It isn't traditional to do it while he sits on my lap, so I ask him to get up, "Well, first I need you to stand up." Once Sonny is off of me, I stand up and reach into my pocket. The pocket is small enough to safely keep the ring without it being noticeable or getting lost. When I am finally able latch onto it, I pull it out and quickly hide it inside of my hand. With my other hand I grab Sonny's and that brings his attention back up to my eyes, "Sonny when I met you, I didn't believe that people could fall in love at first sight. But that happened with you. Even though at the time I didn't know what it was, I was just so drawn to you. Now I see it, and my love just grew and grew as we hung out more."

He looks a little confused, "What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying this," I continue to stare into Sonny's eyes as I lower myself  to one knee and hold up the gold ring so that he can see it, "Will you marry me Sonny?"

Sonny's jaw practically drops to the floor, and he stays like that for awhile, probably thinking it over. I am starting to get nervous and a little uncomfortable from this position, but finally a smile appears on his face and he says the most amazing words, "Yes, yes I will marry you."

I smile and stand up so that I can put the ring on Sonny's finger, "I love you so much Sonny." As I place the ring on his finger, he pulls me into a kiss.

The kiss starts to turn heavy, but the doctor's voice interrupts us, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

We pull away from each other and Sonny looks at the doctor, "It's fine. We should go anyway and tell everyone." We share a look, "all of the news."

I nod my head enthusiastically. We leave the office in a hurry so that we can tell the whole family our wonderful news.

*To be continued*


	12. The End

SSSSSSSS

I kissed along side of Will's jaw until I reached his lips again and hungrily kissed him. We had been making out in Will's truck since he parked it in the driveway. When we first arrived, I looked over at him for our next move and he all of a sudden leaned forward and captured my lips. Now it was fifteen minutes later and we were still kissing.

I’d finally had enough and pulled back. "Okay, okay… we need to stop for a little bit. I don't want my mom to catch us doing this."

Will's eyes looked glazed over. When they finally cleared up, he looked quickly to the house and back to me and grinned. "She has been watching us since we pulled in."

"WHAT?!?!?" I quickly looked to where Will's eyes had gone and saw my mom peeking out through the window. When she saw me she quickly closed the curtain. "I can't believe we just made out in front of my mom."

"It's her own fault for watching us the whole time," he laughed.

I smacked him on the arm. "I am so glad that you find this funny." I put my head in my hands, "I am so embarrassed right now."

Will started to rub my back, "It's okay Sonny. Maybe this is what she needs to see to finally get her to realize that we are going to be together no matter what."

"Maybe but that doesn't stop me from being embarrassed." I shook my head trying to get rid of the humiliation. "Okay let's just talk about something else right now."

Will pulled my hands away from my face and kissed my palms. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

That was such a sweet gesture and it took me a minute to focus back on the conversation. I had to shake my head, "Okay so I don't feel like telling my parents the news just yet."

Will looked confused. "You don't want to tell them that we are engaged and that you are in remission? I thought they knew we were going to the appointment today to find out about your test results."

"Yes… no… what I meant was that I want to wait to tell them about us getting engaged. I know that my mom is going to want to plan a celebration party so she can invite all our family and friends. I think it would be a very good idea to let everyone know at the same time."

Will kissed my palm again, "Whatever you want."

I smiled, "Okay then, it's a plan." I didn't want to leave the car just yet so I continued to look into Will's eyes. After a while I realized it was time to go in. I quickly took off the ring and put it in my pocket. We both got out of the truck and walked hand in hand to the house.

Once we stepped in both of my parents came out of the living room and hurried over to me. My dad spoke first, it looked like he was anxious, "How did it go? Did you find out any good news?"

I really wanted to make them wait in suspense but decided against it at the last second. I smiled at them, "I am officially in remission."

As those words left my mouth, I braced myself for the reaction I knew I was going to get from my mom and I was right. She came forward so fast and had me in a very tight hug. "Oh Sonny, I am so happy for you. I knew you could beat this."

Smiling I hugged my mom back. "Thanks mom for all that you did to help me through this."

I heard my mom sniff and when she started to talk I could tell that she was crying, "I would do anything for you Sonny, you know that."

"Aw mom, don't cry. We should be celebrating!" Yeah, I know I was leading my mom into planning a party but it was necessary for my plans with Will.

She quickly pulled back, "That is a good idea Sonny. We need to celebrate by throwing a celebration party." Walking away she started talking to herself, "First I need to call Cheryl to start planning and then I have to call a caterer…" Her voice started to fade away.

My dad chuckled, "Well it's nice to see the light in her eyes again. Her son is better and she gets to plan a party. She is going to be in a very good mood for the next couple of days."

I laughed, "She sure is going to be happy." Looking up at my dad, I just stood there awkwardly. I wasn't sure what to do at the moment, which was weird because me and my dad were always close. For some reason I felt awkward. After a few seconds of debating with myself I finally walked forward and hugged my dad. When he wrapped his arms around me, that was when the tears finally started to fall.

It finally hit me that I was going to live for a very long time and I wouldn’t be leaving my family, including Will, behind after I died. I felt immense relief at that news, hence the tears. "I love you so much dad."

"I love you too son." He pulled back but kept a hold of my shoulders, "I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Not only from the fact that you don't have cancer anymore but also from that fact that I know you will always be loved by this man here." With that said he stepped away from me and walked over to Will, "I know that you have a lot to do with him getting better, and I want to thank you." He stuck his hand out for Will to shake.

Will didn't even hesitate, "Thank you sir. I would do it all over again if I had too."

My dad smiled, "I know you would but let's hope that we don't have to do it again." He released Will's hand and turned to walk away but stopped and turned back. "Oh, and you can start calling me Justin since you are part of the family." He stared at us with a twinkle in his eye before he turned back around and walked to his office.

I stepped to Will's side and whispered, "Do you think he knows?"

He shrugged, "I don't think so, maybe he is just saying that because I have been here for you…or maybe he is telling us that we should get engaged." Will put his arm around me and led me up the stairs, "I guess we will never know."

"I guess." We were half way up the stairs when I pushed him up against the railing. I leaned forward and whispered, huskily, into his ear, "So I was thinking that we could have a celebration of our engagement; one where we are both naked and I’m riding your deliciously huge cock. How does that sound?"

I could hear Will swallow thickly, "That sounds really good but it would be better if I was on top and fucking you further into the mattress."

"How about we… race for it." I quickly pushed away from Will and took off running up the stairs as I yelled over my shoulder, "Whoever gets there first gets to do what they want to do."

I didn't know if I was going to beat Will to the bedroom, but I was sure going to try. The sound of footsteps behind me spurred me to go faster which caused me to win our little race. So I spent the night doing all that I had been wanting to do ever since I met Will.

WWWWWW

Currently I was kissing the man of my dreams and I didn't have any plans at all to stop anytime soon. I was enjoying this time with Sonny because I knew that I wasn't going to be able to do this once we go in the house and told his parents the good news. They were probably going to want some time with Sonny, so I was trying to settle his fire but Sonny wasn't helping. He was currently kissing along my jaw, which always made me shiver. He finally reached my lips and I couldn't help but kiss him back.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Sonny pulled back, "Okay, okay… we need to stop for a little bit. I don't want my mom to catch us doing this."

My mind was foggy for a little bit but when it started to clear, Sonny's words sank in. I noticed when I first pulled in that she was looking out the window, but I didn't let that change my mind about kissing Sonny. I quickly looked over at that window and saw that she was still looking out at us. I grinned at him, "She has been watching us since we pulled in."

Sonny's eyes went big and he quickly looked over to the house, "WHAT?!?!?" The instant she saw Sonny looking at her she closed the curtain, probably embarrassed from being caught. "I can't believe we just made out in front of my mom."

I couldn't help but laugh, "It's her own fault for watching us the whole time."

"I am so glad that you find this funny." He smacked me on the arm, which hurt, and then covered his face with his hands. "I am so embarrassed right now."

I felt bad that he was embarrassed so I rubbed his back to make him feel better. "It's okay Sonny. Maybe this is what she needs to see to finally get her to realize that we are going to be together no matter what."

"Maybe but that doesn't stop me from being embarrassed." He shook his head, "Okay let's just talk about something else right now."

I didn't like that he was covering his face so I grabbed his hands and pulled them away before I kissed his palms. "Okay what do you want to talk about?"

He paused before answering, "Okay so I don't feel like telling my parents the news just yet."

I was confused now; I thought he wanted to tell everyone. "You don't want to tell them that we are engaged and that you are in remission? I thought they knew we were going to the appointment today to find out about your test results."

"Yes… no… what I meant was, I want to wait to tell them about us getting engaged. I know that my mom is going to want to plan a celebration party so she can invite all our family and friends. I think it would be a very good idea to let everyone know at the same time."

I kissed his palms again. He was just too cute sometimes. "Whatever you want."

The smile he gave me made my heart skip a beat, "Okay then, it's a plan." We stayed in the truck for awhile because we just wanted a little more time together. Finally it was time to go, so we left the truck and entered the house, hand in hand.

The instant we stepped into the house both of his parents came from the living room and walked to us. It wasn't a surprise that Adrienne was the first one to talk, "How did it go? Did you find out any good news?"

He hesitated but then smiled at them, "I am officially in remission."

It all happened so fast, but the next thing I know, Sonny is being hugged by his mom and I could see a relieved look on Justin's face. The smile on Adrienne's face was so big, "Oh Sonny I am so happy for you. I knew you could beat this."

Sonny smiled, "Thanks mom for all that you did to help me through this."

The tears were rolling down her face and she had to sniff before she could respond. "I would do anything for you Sonny, you know that."

"Aw mom, don't cry. We should be celebrating." I had to hold back a chuckle; I knew he was doing that to get her to plan a party without him really having to ask.

She quickly pulled back, "That is a good idea Sonny. We need to celebrate by throwing a celebration party." Walking away she started to talk to herself, "First I need to call Cheryl to start planning and then I have to call a caterer…" Her voice started to fade away.

Justin's eyes followed his wife as he walked away before turning back to us and laughing, "Well it's nice to see the light in her eyes again. Her son is better and she gets to plan a party. She is going to be in a very good mood for the next couple of days."

"She sure is going to be happy." When Sonny looked back at his dad I could feel the tension. Both of them seemed to be waiting for the other person to move. I was about ready to intervene when Sonny finally stepped forward and hugged his dad. The look on Justin's face was of pure joy, and I almost got a little teary-eyed seeing his reaction. He looked so happy that his son was better. Sonny, on the other hand, was crying happy tears. I knew about his relationship with his father so it was nice to finally see this moment.

"I love you so much dad."

"I love you too son." Justin pulled back but kept a hold of Sonny's shoulders, "I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Not only from the fact that you don't have cancer anymore but also from that fact that I know you will always be loved by this man here." When he finished his sentence he looked toward me, and I could see respect in his eyes. He walked over to me and stuck out his hand for me to shake, "I know that you have a lot to do with him getting better and I want to thank you."

There was no hesitation for me to grab that hand, "Thank you sir. I would do it all over again if I had too." And I would do it, as many times as I needed.

Justin smiled, "I know you would but let's hope that we don't have to do it again." I couldn't agree more. He let go of my hand and turned to walk away but then stopped and turned back toward us, "Oh, and you can start calling me Justin, since you are part of the family." He looked at us knowingly before he left us by the door.

Sonny moved to stand next to me and whispered, "Do you think he knows?"

I shrugged but I had a few possible ideas, "I don't think so. Maybe he is just saying that because I have been here for you…or maybe he is telling us that we should get engaged."

 I didn't like that I haven't been able to touch Sonny in a while so I put my arm around him and headed up the stairs. "I guess we will never know."

"I guess," he didn't sound too convinced. As we walked up the stairs I got lost in thought, and then Sonny suddenly push me up against the stair railing. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear; his voice was low and lust-filled, "So I was thinking that we could have a celebration of our. One where we are both naked and I am riding your deliciously huge cock. How does that sound?"

The sudden change in him shocked me but I was instantly aroused. I gulped rather loudly, "That sounds really good, but it would be better if I was on top and fucking you into the mattress."

"How about we… race for it." Before I even knew what was happening, Sonny was running away, yelling over his shoulder, "Whoever gets there first gets to do what they want to do."

I instantly jumped at the chance and chased after Sonny. Slowly I was gaining up on him but out of nowhere he suddenly go a burst of speed and he beat me to the bedroom. But I wasn't a sore loser about it because as it turns out, the night was by far the best night we had shared. Maybe it was because Sonny suddenly moved his shyness to the side or it could be because we were both so relieved that Sonny was cancer free. Whatever the case was, it certainly made the night very memorable.

SSSSSSSSS

One week after finding out about Sonny's remission, the party took place in the city’s most beautiful ballroom. Mom had done a very good job of planning and decorating the room. The party was an elegant affair, so women were wearing elegant gowns and the men were wearing tuxedos. The majority of the people there were my friends and family while a small portion was Will's co-workers, since those were his only friends.

I got to meet the man who was responsible for bringing Will to the hospital at the right time. T was an interesting character but he was easily lovable just like Chad, who was completely obsessed with his girlfriend.

The night started out with drinks and socializing, which I could see was a little overwhelming for Will. I had a lot of family and friends who wanted to meet him. Then after that we all sat down to eat our dinner while one by one people came up to talk and tell stories about me. Most of them were embarrassing of course, so it was a good thing Will already loved me.

After everyone was done it was finally my turn and I made my way up to the podium. I took a deep breath before I began, "Hello everyone, I am so glad that you are all here to celebrate this wonderful news. I want to thank all of you for supporting me and making me feel like I was always loved. Thank you mom and dad for letting me stay with you, because I know that I wouldn't have been able to survive living on my own. You don't know how grateful I am for that.

"But most of all I want to thank my boyfriend, Will, who didn't know me at all before leukemia but still loved and supported me anyway. I know that I wouldn't have made it through this if I hadn't had your love to pull me away from the depression. You were tough with me whenever I needed it the most, and you gave me the puppy. That little monster was able to show me just as much love as quickly as you were able to. I will be eternally grateful, and I promise to love you for the rest of my life."

I pause and look out over the crowd at everyone, seeing all the love from my family. Finally it was time to reveal the best news of all, "Now onto more exciting news. Soon after I found out that I was in remission, my wonderful boyfriend surprised me even more. He got down on one knee and proposed to me," there were gasps throughout the room, "and I said yes." I pulled out the ring that was sitting in my pocket and put it on.

The room burst out into applause and people started talking animatedly. But my focus was on my fiancé as he made his way to me. I smiled when he finally reached me and pulled me into a kiss. It was a short, sweet kiss but it was enough to fill the room with cheers once again.

I pulled away, "I love you Will."

He smiled down at me, "I will always love you no matter what."

 I stared up into Will's eyes and thought to myself just how perfect my life was going to be from now on.

*The End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your support and love for this story. I know that endings are sad but I promise you there is going to be a sequel. This time I am not going to post it until all the chapters are written. I have finally come to the realization that this is best because it is less stressful. I look forward to seeing all of you again in the sequel and for any of the other stories that I will be writing. Love you guys and I hope you have a wonderful day. :D


End file.
